Light and Dark
by Victorianus
Summary: Malaikat, Iblis, Dewa, Siluman, yang tidak dipercayai oleh manusia karena teknologi yang sudah maju, tiba-tiba saja membuat kekacauan di bumi. Beberapa Malaikat, Iblis, Dewa maupun Siluman yang baik, mempercayai kekuatan mereka kepada manusia, yang kini di kenal dalam sebutan Guardian Force! Original Plots and Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Light and Dark**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supernatural, School Life, Fantasy, Sci-Fi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ootsuki Kaguya x Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernahkah kalian membayangkan bagaimana bentuk Malaikat, Iblis, Dewa, Siluman, Jin? Semua orang mempercayai jika hal-hal seperti itu hanyalah dongeng, ilusi, dan hanya tertulis di buku saja. Tapi, di dunia ini, dimana dunia yang hampir semua dikuasai oleh teknologi dan hampir semua manusia di dunia melumakan hal-hal supernatural seperti itu, 'mereka' memperlihatkan sosok-Nya. Kejadian hal ajaib seperti itu terjadi pada saat langit di dunia tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua pada tengah hari, dan saat itu terlihat kumpulan kumpulan-kumpulan bayangan keluar dari sana, dan hal mengejutkan adalah, bukan hanya malaikat yang manusia ketahui tinggal di Surga, tapi para iblis-iblis dalam berbagai bentuk keluar dari sana. Iblis-iblis juga malaikat-malaikat itu melakukan kekacauan dimana-mana, menghancurkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, melakukan kehancuran dimanapun mereka lalui. Tapi, pada saat itu, seeorang malaikat tiba-tiba menghampiri manusia yang mencoba melawan salah satu malaikat, malaikat juga manusia itu tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh cahaya keemasan yang begitu menyilaukan, tidaklama setelahnya memperlihatkan orang itu bersatu dengan malaikat itu. Bukan hanya malaikat, melainkan para Iblis, Jin, Dewa, juga Siluman yang baik bersatu dengan manusia-manusia yang dipilihnya, yang kemudian mereka bersatu melawan para malaikat, iblis maupun dewa yang bertentangan. Tidak lama setelahnya mereka berhasil memukul mundur seluruh malaikat juga iblis-iblis tersebut, lalu pemimpin Surga saat itu, _God Erlang_ , mengunci portal yang menghubungkan antara bumi dan langit. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena manusia mau membantu para Dewa, Malaikat, Iblis, Siluman juga Jin yang baik, _God Erlang_ mendeklarasikan jika mereka akan tinggal di bumi, dan membantu manusia yang di pilih oleh mereka untuk menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju, pada saat itu adalah orang yang begitu memiliki pengaruh besar di dunia, juga keduanya merupakan orang cinta damai, kedua pemimpin itupun menerima, dan pada saat itu, para siluman, dewa, iblis, malaikat juga jin, di beri nama sebagai _Guardian Force_ , kemudian kedua orang berpengaruh di Jepang itu mendirikan sekolah khusus orang-orang yang terpilih oleh takdir untuk melindungi dunia dan ancaman para malaikat, iblis, dewa, siluman juga jin yang di lain hari akan kembali menyerang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jepang 2168

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar lima belas tahun terbangun dari futon sederhana, juga kedua matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan iris mutiara berkilau jernih. Gadis itu melihat jam di samping futonnya, kedua matanya sedikit membulat.

" AKU TERLAMBAT!" serunya, setelah itu dengan lincah dirinya bangkit, mandi secepat kilat, kemudian dirinya mengenakan serangan musim semi sekolah barunya. Menyisir rambut panjang saljunya sebentar, kemudian menatap sejenak di depan kaca, tersenyum begitu semangat.

" Baiklah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama diriku masuk di Akademi _Light and Dark Force_. Sebagai orang yang sudah di takdirkan oleh 'Dewa', aku akan memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raga untuk melindungi dunia ini." ucapnya lalu menatap di pergelangan bawah tangannya, terlihat simbol salib dengan bunga lily berwarna putih, tercetak di kulitnya. Ootsuki Kaguya, seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun, tahun ini akan memasuki Akademi dimana manusia-manusia yang ditakdirkan oleh 'Dewa' untuk melindungi perdamaian dari serangan 'Dewa' jahat. Dirinya masih belum didatangan oleh Dewa, Jin, Malaikat, Iblis ataupun Siluman yang akan bekerja sama untuk melindungi para penduduk biasa, tapi dia bisa menggunakan sihir perlindungan juga sihir penyembuh, padahal teman-temannya yang lain sudah memiliki para _Guardian Force_ sejak _Junior High_. Gadis cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dirinya yakin jika suatu saat nanti, _Guardian Force_ nya pasti akan datang, dan akan melindungi dunia ini bersama-sama. Keluar dari apartemen kecilnya, berlari dengan semangat menghadapi hari yang akan di laluinya.

" Pagi, Kaguya-chan!" sapa seorang pria yang berpapasan dengan gadis itu, membuat Kaguya menatap ke arah pria tersebut, tersenyum ceria.

" Selama pagi, Azu oji-san!" sapanya semangat, kemudian beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya pun memberi sapaan yang sama. Gadis berambut musim dingin itu berjalan begitu semangat, dan juga, kota bagian Tokyo yang merupakan wilaya khusus Akademi _Guardian Force_ , jauh dari kepadatan jam kerja, jadi suasana seperti desa, walaupun beberapa teknologi seperti mobil, bus antar jemput otomatis berlalu lalang.

" Kaguya-chan!" terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat gadis itu tersadar, menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut. Dua gadis dengan rambut berbeda, yang satu dengan rambut berwarna pink sebahu, dibiarkan terurai begitu indah, sedangkan gadis yang satunya memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pucat, diikat ekor kuda, melambai ke arahnya dan juga keduanya menggunakan seragam yang sama sepertinya.

" Ino-chan! Sakura-chan!" sapanya semangat, kemudian berlari mendekati ke arah kedua gadis itu. Ketiganya bertemu, terlihat Kaguya memeluk kedua gadis itu dengan semangat.

" Sudah lama tidak bertemu Kaguya-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura, melepaskan pelukannya, menatap ke arah gadis di depannya, terlihat Kaguya yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Aku baik-baik, Sakura-chan." balasnya.

" Apa kamu makan dengan cukup? Apa kamu tidur sesuai waktu? Oh, bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu, apa maagmu kambu lagi?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi, membuat Kaguya sedikit tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

" Aku makan dengan cukup dan semalam aku tidur tepat waktu. Maagku tidak kambuh, dan kalaupun kambuh, aku akan menyembuhkannya dengan sihir penyembuhku, Ino-chan." jawab Kaguya, membuat Ino menepuk jidatnya sambil mengatakan 'Aku lupa', sedangkan Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Haruno Sakura, adalah gadis dari keturunan keluarga Haruno, yang merupakan salah satu dari klan yang menguasai bisnis Jepang maupun dunia dalam bidang Kedokteran, sedangkan Yamanaka Ino, adalah putri dari seorang Militer Pertahanan Negara. Sakura memiliki Guardian Force _Iris_ , yang merupakan peri danau di salah satu pedalaman Scotlandia, sedangkan Ino sendiri adalah _Theia_ , yang merupakan peri bulan. Kedua gadis itu merupakan sahabat kecil Kaguya, yang merupakan gadis dari keturunan biasa-biasa saja. Keduanya akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar, terlihat di dalam gerbang itu memiliki lapangan yang sangat luas, juga sebuah gedung yang begitu tinggi, berbentuk limas segi empat, yang seluruh sisinya semuanya hampir terbuat dari kaca, dengan lantai-lantai yang memisahkan setiap ruangan, juga sebuah bangunan berbentuk tabung menjulang tinggi setiap keempat sisi sudut bangunan limas itu. Kumpulan mobil-mobil hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul menutupi akses masuk jalan, dimana sebuah mobil limousine berwarna hitam tiba-tiba saja berhenti di jalan masuk Akademi. Dari dalam mobil-mobil hitam itu, beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam, mengenakan kacamata hitam keluar, lalu membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil tersebut, keluarlah sosok seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut melawan grafitasi ke belakang, memiliki mata onyx kelam, mengenakan seragam musim semi seperti laki-laki dengan jas lengan panjang berwarna coklat muda, dimana kemeja berwarna putih berlindung di dalamnya, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Semua murid baru, begitupula kakak kelas yang melihat sosok pemuda itu terpesona akibat ketampanan yang dimilikinya, sedangkan Kaguya sendiri tersenyum lebar, melihat sosok pemuda tersebut.

" Sasu-chan! Selamat pagi!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya begitu semangat, membuat pemuda dipanggil 'Sasu-chan' itu menatap ke arah Kaguya yang melambai sambil memberi senyum lebar, lalu Ino dan Sakura di sampingnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Senyum tipis ukir di wajah tampannya, membuat semua wanita yang melihat hal itu seperti sebuah panah cinta tertancap di jantung mereka masing-masing, juga tatapan kedua mata yang sebelumnya dingin, menjadi melembut.

" Kaguya, selamat pagi." suara khas keluar dari pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, membuat Kaguya berlari ceria ke arahnya, lalu memberi pelukan 'Selamat Datang' ke arah pemuda itu, tentu saja membuat semua orang yang melihathal itu terpekik kaget.

" Sasu-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kaguya, sedangkan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang gadis itu tersenyum tipis, hidungnya menghirup aroma shampo khas gadis itu.

" Baik. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya balik, dimana Kaguya lalu sedikit mendorong dada pemuda itu ke belakang, menatap ke arah wajah Sasuke yang masih membentuk senyum itu.

" Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya semangat, membuat Sasuke tersenyum sedikit lebarmendengarnya.

" Kaguya-chan, dimana pelukan selamat datangku?" terdengar suara seseorang menginterupsi keduanya, membuat Kaguya menatap ke sisi kanannya, terlihat seorang pemuda lebih tua setahun atau dua tahun, mengenakan serangan yang sama, juga memiliki rupa hampir sama dengan Sasuke, yang membedakannya cuma rambut pemuda itu panjang diikat, juga dua garis yang tercetak di sisi hidungnya, terlihat wajahnya membentuk raut sedih, juga kedua tangan yang terbuka, seperti menunggu seseorang memeluknya. Kaguya yang melihat sosok pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, berlari menuju ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Itachi nii-chan!" serunya senang, melingkari kedua lengannya di leher pemuda bernama Itachi itu, yang tentu saja di sambut balik oleh pemuda tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat itupun menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya, sedangkan Itachi tidak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari adik tercintanya itu.

" Kaguya benar-benar tidak berubah." suara Sakura terdengar di samping Sasuke, begitupula Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

" Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke." sapanya, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian mengangguk. Sakura yang melihat balasannya itu hanya terkekeh pelan, begitupula Ino yang sedikit menyenggol bahu Uchiha bungsu itu.

" Kapan kamu akan menyatakan cintamu kepada, Kaguya? Awas, nanti kakakmu merebutnya." goda Ino, sedangkan Sasuke membuang muka, terlihat rona tipis tercetak di kedua pipinya. Kaguya melepaskan pelukannya dari sulung Uchiha itu, lalu menatap kembali ke arah Ino dan Sakura seperti menggoda si bungsu Uchiha itu. Uchiha Sasuke, adalah putra bungsu dari pemimpin klan Uchiha generasi keempat, Uchiha Fugaku, yang dulu kakek moyang mereka Uchiha Madara adalah orang yang dipercaya oleh God Erlang. Bersama dengan klan Senju, kedua klan itu memiliki pengaruh sangat kuat di dunia, dan hanya di Jepang saja yang memiliki sekolah khusus orang-orang ditakdirkan oleh 'Dewa'. Sasuke, sahabat sejak kecilnya adalah pemuda yang sangat langkah, karena dirinya dipilih oleh dua 'Dewa' sekaligus, _Thanatos, God of Death_ dan _Susanoo_ , begitupula dengan Itachi, dipilih oleh dua 'Dewa' seperti adiknya, _Hypos_ dan _Crimson Lion_. Keempat orang-orang tersebut sangat berharga bagi Kaguya, karena mereka merupakan kebanggaan sekaligus keluarganya. Sakura melihat arloji di tangan kirinya, tercetak jarum jam menunjukkan hampir waktunya masuk.

" Sebaiknya kita segera masuk. Jam pertama akan segera dimulai." kata Sakura membuka suara, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Kaguya sambil memberikan kedipan mata ke arahnya.

" Dan tentu saja, tahun ini kita berempat satu kelas." ucapnya membuat Kaguya sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya, yang tidak lama setelahnya bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar.

" Kalau begitu, ayo!" serunya semangat, lalu berjalan duluan masuk ke dalam gerbang, Ino menyusul gadis itu sambil menggelengkan kepala, begitupula Sakura yang tertawa pelan, menyusul sahabatnya itu. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dirinya kemudian mentap ke arah kakaknya yang mengambil tas tangan di dalam mobil.

" Kenapa Sasuke? Apa kamu cemburu?" godanya sambil mengedip mata kanannya ke arah adiknya itu, membuat Sasuke membuang muka mendengarnya, mengambil cepat tas miliknya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya itu.

.

.

.

Kaguya, Sakura juga Ino akhirnya sampai juga di dalam kelas yang akan menjadi ruang kelas baru mereka, terlihat sudah ada belasan murid duduk di masing-masing kursi mereka. Gadis berambut salju itu menatap ke arah kartu yang diterimanya oleh salah satu staff di Akademi ini, mencoba mencari bangkunya dengan radar dari kartunya itu. Setelah mengetahui jika bangkunya berada di belakang, posisi kedua dari sebela kiri menghadap depan, dirinya kemudian berjalan menuju ke bangkunya itu, begitupula Sakura yang sudah menemukan bangkunya, juga Ino. Ketiganya terpisah, karena Ino duduk di sudut kanan nomor dua, sedangkan Sakura duduk di paling depan barisan ketiga. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas itu, yang dimana dirinya berjalan mendekati di depan meja gadis berambut salju tersebut.

" Sasu-chan, kita duduk berdekatan kembali." kata Kaguya sambil memberikan senyum, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, lalu duduk di kursi miliknya. Murid-murid yang melihat kedekatan keduanya itu menatap tajam ke arah Kaguya, mereka begitu iri karena bisa dekan dengan putra bungsu pemimpin sekolah ini. Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang pemuda berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas mereka. Pemuda itu memiliki tinggi seratus delapan puluh sentimeter, memiliki tubuh yang sangat proposional, berambut pirang tajam sebahu, kacamata model _wrap around_ dengan gagang silver yang melindungi dark azure tajam, menghipnotis semua wanita jika langsung bertatapan dengannya, jas coklat tuanya sengaja terbuka, juga dua kancing atas kemejanya yang dilepas, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya begitu berotot. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil membaca buku bersampul hitam, seperti mengetahui letak seluruh ruangan di kelasnya, tubuhnya berbelok, berjalan mendekati ke arah Kaguya yang membeku melihat sosok pemuda tersebut. Kedua iris mutiara gadis itu mengikuti setiap langkah pemuda itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya berhenti tepat di samping mejanya, dimana pemuda tersebut duduk dekat jendela. Seperti diperhatikan sejak awal, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menyampingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Kaguya, yang tentu saja gadis itu terkejut.

" Ada apa?" suara berat keluar dari mulut pemuda itu terdengar oleh Kaguya, yang entah kenapa membuat tubuh gadis itu merinding mendengarnya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja salah tingkah, kemudian dirinya memberikan tawa kiku, sambil memberi lambaian.

" Ti-Tid-dak ada apa-apa. Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Ootsuki Kaguya." ucap gadis itu sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang bergetar ke arah pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu menyelidiki gadis di depannya dengan kedua dark azurenya, yang membuat Kaguya gelisa, juga nafasnya yang entah kenapa berat, dirinya bisa merasakan tatapan dari pemuda di depannya. Sudut bibir kanan pemuda itu sedikit, sangat tipis terangkat di atas, menutup buku yang di bacanya, menerima tangan gemetar gadis di depannya itu.

" Namikaze Naruto." ucapnya menggengam sejenak tangannya, yang kemudian dirinya lepaskan kembali, duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di kursinya, membaca kembali buku miliknya, sedangkan Kaguya sendiri setelah pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman mereka, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas meja, dimana wajahnya menatap ke arah bersebrangan dari pemuda itu. Wajahnya sekarang dipenuhi oleh warna merah, juga jantungnya sejak tadi tidak mau berhenti berdetak. Dirinya baru merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan kagum terhadap seorang lawan jenisnya, walaupun sebelumnya dia hanya bereaksi biasa dengan sosok Sasuke yang konon merupakan pemuda tampan, tapi dirinya tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadap pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hanya diam, iris onyxnya sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang membaca bukunya itu, tapi ketika kedua tatapan mereka bertemu, bungsu Uchiha itu cepat-cepat kembali menatap kedepan. Dirinya bisa merasakan jika pemuda itu memiliki 'Dewa' yang tidak biasa, karena kedua 'Dewa' miliknya sendiri tiba-tiba saja dalam posisi siaga.

Seorang guru tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruang kelas mereka, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah murid-murid yang berjumlah dua puluh lima itu.

" Selamat atas kalian yang masuk ke Akademi Light and Dark Force. Kalian adalah orang-orang istimewa yang dipilih langsung oleh para 'Dewa' baik untuk melindungi bumi kita ini." kata sambutan di keluarkan oleh guru tersebut.

" Seperti yang kalian ketahui, setiap 'Dewa' di dunia ini dibagi dalam sepuluh tingkatan dasar. _Common, Rare, Epic, Legendary, Mystic, Celestial, Majestic, Unearthly, Ungodly, Excelsior._ Dan untuk _Guardian Force_ istimewa, ada dua tingkatan yang berbeda dari kesepuluh tingkatan tersebut, _Imperious_ dan _Enlightenment._ Salah satu _Guardian Force Enlightenment_ di dunia ini adalah _God Erlang_ , yang merupakan pemimpin para 'Dewa', tapi sekarang 'Dewa' tersebut tidak pernah menampakkan diri kembali setelah Master Senju Hashirama dan Master Uchiha Madara meninggal. Kita harus bangga, karena di dalam kelas ini memiliki dua _Guardian Force_ tingkat _Unearthly_ , yaitu Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat hampir seluruh murid-murid bertepuk tangan, menatap ke arah Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah datar khasnya, sedanhkan Naruto membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda itu menyampingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, menatap jauh ke arah langit cerah yang begitu indah. Kedua dark azurenya menatap tajam ke arah sebuah titik hitam yang tercipta di sana, dan dengan tiba-tiba, dirinya bangkit dari kursinya, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam sana terkejut.

" _Sir,_ musuh datang." ucapnya membuat guru yang awalnya tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya membulat, kemudian dirinya berlari mendekati jendela, menatap ke arah langit yang awalnya cerah kini menjadi gelap gulita. Sosok seekor naga panjang hitam kelam keluar dari dalam lubang hitam itu, dengan bentuk wajah yang begitu mengerikan, jumlah kepalanya ada tiga. Melihat jika kali ini bukan iblis sembarang, guru bernama Satoshi itu memberi komando terhadap murid-muridnya.

" Kalian jangan keluar dari ruangan ini, sensei akan ke ruang guru! Sasuke, ikut sensei!" ucapnya sambil berlari keluar, diikuti Sasuke yang langsung bangkit, berlari mengikuti gurunya tersebut. Alaram peringatanpun dibunyikan, kemudian perisai perlindungan juga di aktifkan setelah kemunculan naga iblis itu. Kaguya yang melihat sosok naga iblis berkepala tiga itupun terkejut bukan main, karena naga itu menembakkan bola-bola api hitam ke arah perisai perlindungan yang diaktifkan di pusat.

" _Dark Demon Dragon, Siegfried._ Iblis dalam golongan _Ungodly_ , bagaimana mungkin bisa menampakkan dirinya di dunia ini." ucap Naruto pelan, membuat Kaguya menatap ke arahnya.

" _Siegfried_?" tanyanya membuat Naruto menatap ke arah gadis itu sejenak.

" Kamu tidak ada 'Dewa' yang mengikutimu, bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa masuk ke Akademi ini?" tanyanya membuat Kaguya sedikit tersentak, karena pemuda di depannya bisa mengetahui jika dirinya tidak memiliki dewa. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, membuat Naruto sedikit melirik ke pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu, sedikit terkejut melihat simbol salib dan bunga lily putih di kulitnya.

" Kaguya-chan!" suara Sakura tiba-tiba saja menyadarkan Kaguya, membuat gadis itu menatap ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang panik itu.

" Saku-chan, Ino-chan." ucapnya, terlihat Sakura yang memeluk gadis berambut salju itu.

" Tenang Kaguya-chan, Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-kun pasti akan mengalahkan iblis jahat itu." ucapnya menenangkan gadis berambut salju tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut hanya terdiam, menatap ke lapangan, dimana Sasuke, Itachi juga para guru beserta kakak-kakak kelas berkumpul.

Bersama dengan Itachi dan Sasuke, kedua bersaudara itu menatap ke langit, terlihat naga iblis itu menembakkan terus menerus meriam-meriam api hitam ke arah perisai berlapis itu. Lapisan paling luar yang dipasang oleh pusat tiba-tiba saja pecah berkeping-keping, membuat kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu mengigit bibir bawah masing-masing.

 _" Thanatos! Susanoo! / Hypos! Crimson Lion!"_ panggil kedua bersaudara itu bersamaan, yang kemudian hembusan angin kencang tercipta di sekitar mereka. Tidak lama setelahnya, sosok empat pria dengan tinggi mencapai dua meter terlihat, dimana sosok palingkiri seorang pria berambut hitam bergelombang, mengenakan pakaian bangsawan berwarna hitam berkombinasi garis kuning emas yang memisahkan sisi kiri dan kanan, dengan celana panjang berwarna putih; disampingnya terlihat sosok seorang ksatria samurai zaman Edo, mengenakan yukata berwarna biru dengan motif pohon sakura dan dua katana di masing-masing pinggangnya; lalu sosok pria berambut kuning keemasan bergelombang, mengenakan pakaian bangsawan berwarna senada dengan rambutnya bermotif bunga yang mekar, juga celana panjang berwarna hitam; lalu yang terakhir seorang pria berambut merah panjang, dengan telinga singa yang muncul di kepalanya, mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna merah tua, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

 **" Yes Master Itachi / Master Sasuke."** jawab keempatnya secara bersamaan.

" Apakah kamu tahu lawan kita kali ini? Aku dengar jika makhluk itu adalah salah satu dari golongan _Ungodly_." kata Itachi sedikit was-was, dimana Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

 **" Sayang sekali, Siegfried adalah naga iblis dalam golongan Ungodly, Master Itachi."** jawab Hypos membuat Itachi juga semua orang yang mendengarnya membulatkan kedua matanya.

 **" Walaupun kita berdua menggabungkan kekuatan, aku ragu jika kita bisa menang melawannya."** kata Crimson Lion, membuat kedua bersaudara itu terdiam mendengarnya.

" Aku akan bergabung membantu kalian." suara tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Sasuke dan Itachi menatap ke belakang, terlihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan dengan tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, berjalan tenang mendekati kedua bersaudara itu.

" Naruto?" kata Sasuke, sedangkan Thanatos, Hypos, Susanoo dan Crimson Lion dalam posisi siaga melihat sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda Namikaze itu berjalan melewati mereka, melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menyelipkannya di saku bajunya. Mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit, mulutnya mengucapkan tiga kalimat yang membuat semua orang terkejut mendengarnya.

 _ **" Raphael, Uriel, Michael."**_ panggilnya yang kemudian terlihat tiga cahaya keluar dari langit gelap itu, yang tiba-tiba saja, tiga sosok makhluk keluar dari dalam sana. Angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus di lapangan sekolah tempat Naruto berada, membuat Sasuke, Itachi juga orang-orang yang disana mencoba melindungi wajah mereka, melindungi kedua indra penciuman juga penglihatan masing-masing. Kaguya yang ada di dalam kelas mendekati jendela, tiba-tiba saja beberapa bulu putih burung merpati berguguran dari langit, secara otomatis tangannya mengambil salah satu bulu itu. Sasuke perlahan-lahan mencoba membuka kedua matanya, yang kemudian dirinya dikejutkan oleh sosok tiga malaikat agung di depannya. Sosok malaikat di sebelah kiri, dimana malaikat pria itu memiliki rambut putih panjang, memiliki wajah yang begitu rupawan namun tegas, mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih yang dilindungi oleh perisai baju berwarna emas juga sebuah batu permata biru tepat di jantungnya, lalu armor bahu berwarna emas dikombinasi dengan sayap merpati emas, kemudian celana berwarna hitam, dimana di kaki bagian bawahnya dilindungi oleh armor berwarna emas juga, begitupula di kedua pinggangnya dilindungi oleh armor, juga kain putihdi pinggangnya membentuk seperti ekor, memanjang sampai ke tumit kakinya. Enam sayap putih terbuka lebar memperlihatkan keagungannya, juga sebuah lingkaran cahaya melingkari di belakang kepalanya, dan tangan kanannya menggengam sebuah _great sword_ berwarna emas; Di sebelah kanan, terlihat juga sosok malaikat yang memiliki jumlah sayap yang sama, pakaiannya tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja yang satu ini semua pakaiannya serba putih, wajahnya yang tenang, rambut putih panjang, juga sebuah arsenal yang melayang di atas telapak tangan kanannya; dan yang terakhir adalah sosok malaikat yang memiliki rupa yang begitu sempurna, malaikat itu mengenakan zihara perang berwarna emas, juga ukiran-ukiran di armor badanya yang begitu indah, di atas kepalanya terlihta sebuah mahkota dengan mutiara ruby di tengah-tengahnya, juga jumlah sayapnya adalah dua belas, dengan delapan sayap putih besar, dan empat yang masing-masing sepasang sayap kecil di atas yang melengkung menutup, dan yang di bawah melengkung menutup, melindungi bawah pinggangnya, dan di kedua tangannya masing-masing menggenggam _great sword_ yang seluruh permukaannya dilapisi oleh api. Masing-masing di dahi malaikat itu memiliki simbol salib, juga beberapa di ujung kain putih yang membentuk seperti ekor itu juga ada empat salib disana. Ketiga malaikat itu membuka mata, yang dimana masing-masing memiliki iris yang berbeda, iris coklat, _aquamarine, topaz_.

 **"** _ **Yes, young master."**_ ucap ketiga malaikat itu, dimana Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, lalu menatap ke arah malaikat yang memiliki rambut panjang kuning keemasan itu.

" Michael, ayo kita menyatukan kekuatan kita berdua." ucapnya, terlihat Michael yang tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **"** _ **As you wish, my master.**_ **"** yang tidak lama, sosok malaikat itu menghilang dalam kumpulan angin yang dilapisi oleh bulu-bulu putih, bersamaan dengan seluruh tubuh Naruto yang dilindungi oleh pusaran angin. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pusaran angin itu menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yan kini mengenakan mantel panjang putih tanpa lengan dengan motif permata kuning sampai ke tanah, memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya, dikombinasikan dengan celana panjang berwarna putih tanpa di kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka, tapi dua ikat pingang saling menyilang di pinggangnya juga sepayang sayap kecil yang menutupi area vitalnya, rambutnya yang sebelumnya pendek kini panjang sampai pinggang berwarna emas, dua belas sayap seperti miliki Michael sebelumnya terbuka lebar di punggungnya, lalu tatto salib dengan dua pedang saling menyilang di belakang salib itu di otot kanannya. Membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan iris topaz gelap juga pedang di tangan kirinya d papah di bahunya, sedangkan yang tasunya di tegakkan di atas tanah.

" Tiga dari tujuh _ArchAngels_?!" seru orang-orang yang melihat itu terkejut.

" _ArchAngels_ adalah 'Dewa' yang memiliki pangkat _Ungodly_ , dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, dia dipilih oleh pemimpin para ArchAngels, Michael yang memiliki pangkat _Excelsior_!" lanjutnya. Di depan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah layar putih berbentuk persegi panjang dengan panjang tiga puluh sentimeter, sedangkan lebarnya setengah dari panjangnya. Dari layar itu, terlihat gambar sosok _Siegfried_ di luas seperempat sisi kiri, sedangkan luas yang tersisa adalah tulisan tentang deskripsi makhluk, juga status-status yang dimilikinya.

" Raphael, Uriel, aku akan mengirimkan data yang aku miliki kepada kalian berdua." katanya sambil menekan beberapa tombol di layar sentuh itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya, di depan kedua malaikat itu, muncul layar di depan mereka. Raphael maupun Uriel membaca deskripsi makhluk itu, kedua mata malaikat itu sedikit membulat.

 **" Tidak heran kamu memanggilku, ternyata seluruh tubuhnya dilindungi oleh perisai."** kata malaikat yang membawa buku arsenal sampul putih dengan simbol salib itu a.k.a Uriel, dimana Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tepat sekali. Seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dilindungi oleh perisai yang tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh serangan fisik semata, tapi juga memerlukan 'Dewa' golongan support, yang yang buruknya, harus 'Dewa' dengan pangkat _Ungodly_ ataupun _Excelsior_." jelas Naruto membuat Sasuke dan Itachi yang mendengar terkejut. Pemuda Namikaze itu membalikkan badannya, menatap ke arah kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu.

" Aku membutuhkan ID kalian supaya bisa mengirim informasi musuh kita." katanya terlihat Sasuke yang tersadar, lalu layar senyuh ukuran sama muncul di hadapannya. Setelah saling bertukar ID satu sama lain, Naruto lalu mengirimkan data informasi ke ID bungsu Uchiha itu, terlihat layarnya menampilkan informasi tentang musuh mereka.

" Sasuke, kirim juga ke nii-san." kata Itachi yang dijawab anggukan oleh bungsu Uchiha itu, setelah mengetik beberapa tombol, di layar Itachi menerima sebuah e-mail dari adiknya. Menyentuh simbol 'surat' itu, kemudian terbuka informasi yang sama seperti Naruto maupun Sasuke. Thanatos, Susanoo, Hypos juga Crimson Lion mendekati masing-masing tuan mereka, membaca deskripsi musuh yang akan mereka hadapi.

 **"** _ **Haste, Shell, Protect, Reflect, Regen,**_ **dan masih banyak status dimiliki oleh Siegfried. Apalagi perisainya harus dihancurkan oleh 'Dewa' support dalam golongan tinggi. Tidak mungkin kita bisa menang melawannya."** kata Hypos menatap sedikit ngeri semua status yang dimiliki oleh naga iblis itu.

 **" Ditambah lagi, disetiap kepala naga itu memiliki setiap elemen yang berbeda. Black Flame, Blue Flame dan Green Flame, ketiga jenis api itu adalah api mematikan."** lanjut Thanatos.

" Sasuke, bergabunglah dengan Susanoo." kata Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke yang sebelumnya membaca itu menatap ke arah sosok 'malaikat' Naruto itu.

" Susanoo memiliki serangan fisik jarak yang mematikan, dan selama HP yang dimiliki oleh Siegfried diatas tujuh puluh persen, daya serangan kita akan berkurang sebanyak dua puluh persen. Jadi, kita mengandalkan serangan jarak jauh Susanoo untuk mengurangi HPnya." jelasnya membuat pemuda Uchiha itu terdiam sejenak. Menghembus nafas pelan, pemuda Uchiha itu mengangguk paham.

" Aku mengerti. Susanoo!" serunya yang kemudian terlihat kelopak-kelopak sakura menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, begitupula sosok Susanno yang menghilang. Tidak lama setelahnya, sebuah katana mengibas kelopak-kelopak spiral sakura itu, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda mengenakan yukata berwarna biru navy dengan motif kelopak-kelopak sakura, dengan di bagian leher yukata itu memperlihatkan dada pemuda tersebut. Rambut hitam panjang yang diikat di kedua sisi wajahnya, sedangkan dibelakang dibiarkan terurai, juga di kakinya mengenakan sepasang geta tradisional, dan di pinggangnya ada dua katana yang tersarung. Membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan iris malam yang begitu kelam, bertemu dengan iris dark topaz pemuda Namikaze dihadapannya.

" Hypos!" seru Itachi yang tidak lama setelahnya tubuhnya ditutupi oleh pusaran angin, bersamaan sosok Hypos yang menghilang dihadapan semua orang. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pusaran angin itu menghilang, digantikan sosok seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian bangsawan lengan panjang berwarna kuning gelap dengan motif kobaran api di bawah pakaian itu, sebuah pelindung terbuat dari emas di sisi wajah pria itu, lalu rambut kuning gelap bagaikan kobaran api, juga sebuah pedang di genggaman tangan kanannya. Melihat jika semua sudah siap dalam bertempur, arsenal Uriel mengeluarkan cahaya.

 **" Haste, Shell, Protect, Regen, Bravery."** ucapnya yang kemudian seluruh tubuhnya, Raphael, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Crimson Lion juga Thanatos diselimuti oleh cahaya, tidak lama setelahnya menghilang. Sasuke lalu menatap ke layar miliknya, terlihat foto dirinya lalu garis kolom berwarna biru yang di sisi awalnya bertulisan HP, terlihat beberapa foto 'jam' dengan anak panah ke atas, perisai hijau, perisai segienam,lambang HP+, lalu lambang pedang +.

" Uriel adalah 'Dewa' support, jadi kita membutuhkannya untuk menghadapi Siegfried, sedangkan Raphael adalah 'Dewa' penyembuh, dan lagi dia bisa membuat nilai HP kita kembali penuh." jelasnya membuat Sasuke menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Kita tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Siegfried sudah menghancurkan tiga lapis perlindungan yang dikeluarkan oleh pusat. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." lanjutnya yang kemudian kedelapan sayap raksasa miliknya itu mengepak, membawanya terbang ke angkasa, diikuti oleh Uriel dan Raphael di belakangnya. Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Nauto juga kedua 'Dewa' miliknya itu menyusul, bersama dengan Thanatos, lalu Itachi dan Crimson Lion. Kaguya yang ada di kelas melihat kepergian mereka itu entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang pada saat menatap sosok Naruto dalam model 'Dewa'nya. Dirinya tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya terhadap laki-laki, dan dirinya akan mencoba cari tahu, perasaan apa yang menganggunya ini.

.

.

.

.

Bersama dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Raphael, Uriel, Thanatos juga Crimson Lion, dimana posisi Naruto beradadi garis depan, didampingi oleh Uriel dan Raphael di masing-masing sisinya, sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi berada di belakang pemuda itu, begitupula Thanatos dan Crimson Lion. Tubuh Uriel memancarkan cahaya keemasan, begitupula arsenal miliknya, tangan kirinya di arahkan tepat dimana Siegfried berada.

 **"** _ **God Mercy.**_ **"** ucapnya yang kemudian terlihat tubuh naga iblis itu diselimuti oleh cahayakuning keemasan, yang tidak lama setelahnya di sekitar naga itu, sebuah perisai tanpa kasat mata pecah berkeping-keping. Kepala kiri naga iblis itu menyamping ke atas, menatap ke arah Naruto juga yang lainnya berada. Dari dalam mulut naga itu, terlihat cahaya hijau begitu menyilaukan keluar dari dalam, tidak lama setelahnya menembakkan sinar laser ke arah Naruto. Menyilangkan kedua pedangnya di depan dada, Naruto mencoba menahan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh musuhnya. Uriel yang melihat di layar sentuh miliknya jika musuhnya masih memiliki status 'positif' itu kembali mengeluarkan sihirnya.

 **"** _ **Dispel**_ **."** ucapnya yang tidak lama, kumpulan bola-bola kecil mengelilingi tubuh naga iblis itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya pecah satu per satu, menghilang dalam angin. Naruto merasakan kekuatan serangan naga iblis itu perlahan-lahan menjadi melemah, kemudian dirinya melirik ke arah layar sentuh miliknya, terlihat semua status dimiliki oleh Siegfried menghilang. Mengibaskan kedua pedangnya di depan, membuat serangan naga itu terpental, begitupula wajah naga itu menyamping ke kanan seperti di tampar.

" Sasuke, seperti rencana, kamu akan menyerang menggunakan jurus mematikan dari jarak jauh. Aku akan menarik perhatiannya." katanya yang kemudian kedelapan sayap besar itu mengepak, dimana Naruto meleset cepat kearah naga iblis itu berada, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi yang terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak itu.

" Tsk, kenapa dia bertindak sendiri? Aku akan membantu." kata Itachi, tapi tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pedang neghalangi gerakannya, membuat pria itu menatap sosok Raphael yang menggeleng ke arahnya.

 **" Lakukan apa yang dia katakan, jangan mencoba membantah apa yang dikatakannya."** katanya membuat Itachi menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" Apa maksudnya, 'Dewa' Raphael?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti, tapi dirinya tersentak melihat wajah salah satu malaikat penting itu tersirat sedih.

 **" Tolong lakukan apa yang dikatakannya."** ucapnya dengan nada lirih, membuat Itachi tidak mengerti terdiam sejenak, yang kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas, mengangguk.

" Aku mengerti." jawabnya kemudian menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

" Sasuke, kamu harus fokus dengan cela yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto nanti, dan pada saat itu, kamu langsung menggunakan serangan mematikanmu terhadap Siegfried." jelasnya membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian dirinya mengangguk paham, menatap ke arah sosok dimana pertarungan Naruto juga Siegfried berada.

Bersama dengan Naruto, pemuda itu menghindari tembakan bola api biru yang dilancarkan oleh naga berkepala tengah itu. Pemuda Namikaze itu sedikit melirik ke arah layar sentuh miliknya, terlihat dirinya berhasih membuat HP musuhnya berkurang dua persen. Dirinya mengingat setiap titik lemah di tubuh naga iblis itu, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah makhluk tersebut. Pedang kirinya tiba-tiba saja dilapisi oleh kobaran api putih, kemudian dikibaskannya secara vertikal ke arah naga tersebut, yang dimana membentuk kibasan bulan sabit besar, meleset cepat ke depan. Di belakang serangannya itu, Naruto bersembunyi disana, terlihat lagi kedua pedangnya dilapisi oleh api putih kembali. Menyatukan kedua tangannya, membuat kedua pedangnya saling bertemu satu sama lain, kedua mata dark topaznya menatap tajam ke depan. Beberapa meter di depan serangan kibasan api itu, terlihat ketiga mulut naga iblis itu terbuka lebar, dengan cahaya biru, hijau juga hitam yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya, tidak lama setelahnya menembakan sinar laser ke arah kibasan api itu. Naruto yang menyadari serangan naga iblis itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang, lalu muncul di atas kepala naga tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat ke udara, juga api putih yang berkobar bergitu membara di kedua pedangnya itu.

 **" Purgatory Flames!"** serunya sambil mengibaskan kedua pedangnya itu di depan, membentuk jalur kobaran api yang meleset cepat ke arah naga iblis itu, yang kemudian membakar seluruh tubuh naga iblis itu.

 **" GRAWWWWWWWWW!"** terdengar suara kesakitan yang dikeluarkan oleh makhluk itu, dimana api putih yang dilancarkan Naruto semakin lama semakin membesar, juga membakar tubuh makhluk tersebut begitu liar. Pemuda Namikaze itu menatap layar sentuh miliknya, terlihat garis merah yang dimiliki oleh oleh makhluk itu berkurang secara perlahan-lahan. Berdecak pelan, dirinya memang mengetahui jika lawan mereka memiliki tubuh yang sangat tebal, tapi dia tidak pernah memperkirakan jika serangannya akan selemah ini, ditambah lagi jika mendekat ke arah Siegfried, daya hancur setiap jurus yang dikeluarkan akan berkurang tiga puluh persen.

" SASUKEEEE!" teriaknya membuat Sasuke yang mengerti langsung mengambil satu katana di pinggang kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja, langit di tempat mereka menjadi gelap, menyisahkan hanya Sasuke dan Siegfried saja. Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat di depan dada dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, dimana katana yang digenggamnya menghadap ke atas, lalu perlahan-lahan tubuh senjata itu menghilang. Badai kelopak bunga sakura entah datang dari mana memenuhi tempat itu, kemudian meleset cepat ke arah sosok Siegfried yang masih di bakar oleh api putih Naruto. Kumpulan-kumpulan kelopak sakura itu mengelilingi setiap tubuh naga iblis itu, lama kelamaan kelopak-kelopak sakura itu mencabik-cabik permukaan kulit naga tersebut, terlihat goresan-goresan tercipta akibat serangan pemuda Uchiha itu.

 **" Judgement Sakura's Spiral."** ucapnya yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja kelopak-kelopak sakura itu meledak hebat, bersamaan dengan suasana yang sebelumnya hanya dirinya dan Siegfried, kini kembali seperti semula. Naruto kemudian melihat _heal point_ yang dimiliki oleh musuhnya, dan karena Sasuke menggunakan serangan jarak jauh, dirinya yakin pasti akan membuat kerusakan cukup besar. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, karena jumlah HP yang dimiliki oleh naga iblis itu tinggal tujuh puluh delapan persen. Naruto kemudian membalikkan wajahnya kebelakang, menatap ke arah Raphael yang bersama dengan Uriel itu, terlihat malaikat penting tersebut mengangguk paham. Mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, terlihat pedang emasnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. Tiba-tiba saja, di bawah tubuh naga iblis itu, muncul sebuah lingkaran besar dengan simbol bintang segi enam, juga tulisan-tulisan mantra sihir kuno mengeliling lingkaran tersebut.

 **" Circle of Redemption!"** seru malaikat itu, yang tiba-tiba saja, lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya kuning keemasan kelangit, menutupi seluruh tubuh melengkung naga iblis itu. Heal point yang dimiliki oleh naga iblis itu semakin cepat berkurang akibat serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Raphael tersebut. Itachi yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan pertarungan itu tidak mau berdiam diri saja. Pria itu meleset cepat ke arah sosok Siegfried yang tidak berdaya karena di serang secara terus menerus dengan jurus mematikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke maupun Raphael. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu berhenti dalam jarah sepuluh meter antara dirinya juga naga iblis itu, kaki kirinya memapah tubuhnya, sedangkan kaki kanannya membentuk sudut lancip, lalu tubuhnya sedikit dimiringkan ke belakangdengan tangan kanannya yang siap menarik gagang pedang miliknya.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Dengan kecepatan tanpa kasat mata, Itachi mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah naga iblis itu, yang tiba-tiba saja tubuh makhluk itu membatu, dengan kedua mata mereka yang membulat.

 **" Death Reaper Slash."** ucapnya yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja setiap permukaan tubuh makhluk itu, memperlihatkan luka-luka cabikan panjang, juga dalam setelah Itachi mengucapkan jurus yang digunakannya itu. Naruto kemudian kembali melirik ke arah layar yang dimilikinya, terlihat jika HP dimiliki naga iblis tersebut tinggal empat puluh delapan persen. Melihat itupun, Naruto menatap ke arah Uriel, memberikan anggukan terhadap salah satu malaikat penting itu, membuat Uriel paham akan yang diminta oleh tuannya.

 **" Berserk."** ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu, yang tiba-tiba saja aura merah mengeliling tubuh pemuda tersebut. Tidak lama setelahnya, seluruh tubuh maupun sayap Naruto berubah menjadi warna merah, juga kedua matanya menjadi kosong, dan tatapannya menjadi haus akan pertarungan. Melempar kedua pedangnya ke langit, dimana kedua permukaan great sword itu dilapisi oleh kobara api merah, setelahnya menghilang dalam langit kelam tersebut. Mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, yang kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sosok Siegfried yang mencoba mengimbangi tubuhnya tersebut.

 **" Infinity Crimson Wrath!"** serunya yang kemudian terlihat awan dimana tempat lenyapnya kedua pedang pemuda itu tiba-tiba berwarna merah, tidak lama setelahnya, keluarlah ribuan pedang-pedang dilapisi oleh kobaran api meleset ke arah Siegfried berada. Pedang-pedang api tersebut menusuk, mencabik, juga memotong permukaan-permukaan tubuh naga iblis itu tanpa ampun, membuat makhluk tersebut mengeluarkan suara jeritan kesakitan. Darah-darah hitam keluar dari luka-luka tubuh makhluk tersebut. Heal point Siegfried menurun secarah drastis akibat serangan tanpa henti pedang-pedang api dilancarkan oleh Naruto, yang tidak lama setelahnya akhirnya mencapai angka nol persen. Uriel yang melihat jika musuhnya sudah kalah dalam pertempuran itu dengan cepat mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah tuannya itu, berseru.

 **" Serenity!"** serunya kemudian terlihat seluruh tubuh Naruto dilapisi oleh cahaya kuning keemasan yang bergerak begitu tenang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Serangan pedang-pedang api Naruto tiba-tiba saja lenyap seketika, meninggalkan sosok Siegfried yang keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang utuh, yang kemudian perlahan-lahan menjadi debu, menghilang dalam tiupan angin. Tubuh Naruto juga perlahan-lahan kembali seperti normal, tapi kedua matanya terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah dirinya terlepas dari sihir _Berserk_ , yang setelahnya tubuhnya jatuh kebawah. Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuh pemuda itu mengeluarkan cahaya kuning keemasan, yang tidak lama setelahnya memperlihatkan sosok Naruto mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya, dan tangan seseorang menangkap tubuhnya. Michael menggendong tubuh tidak sadarkan diri pemuda itu, dirinya tersenyum sedih melihat wajah tidur pemuda tersebut.

 **" Janganlah menyalahkan dirimu karena kematian kedua orang tuamu Naruto. Bukan salahmu karena mereka tiada, adik juga keluargamu tidak menyalahkanmu. Karena kamu dipilih oleh 'Dewa' tinggi, kamu menjadi incaran 'Dewa' tinggi jahat di dunia ini. Apapun yang terjadi, aku, Raphael, Uriel, juga 'kakak'ku akan melindungimu."** ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 **Protect : Mantra sihir yang memungkinkan penggunanya memperkecil penerimaan serangan fisik lawannya. Setiap 'Dewa' support memiliki nilai % berbeda-beda saat menggunakan mantra sihir ini. Common : 3% ; Rare : 6% ; Epic : 9% ; Legendary : 12% ; Mystic : 15% ; Celestial : 18% ; Majestic : 21% ; Unearthly : 24% ; Ungodly : 27% ; Excelsior : 30%. Untuk Enlightenment dan Imperious : 50%.**

 **Shell : Mantra sihir yang memungkinkan penggunanya memperkecil penerimaan serangan sihir lawannya. Persentase sama seperti di sihir Protect.**

 **Haste : Mantra sihir yang memungkinkan penggunanya mempercepat aksi dalam bergerak maupun menggunakan jurus. Persentase sama seperti Protect.**

 **Bravery : Mantra sihir yang memungkinkan penggunanya meningkatkan kekuatan fisik yang dimilikinya. Persentase sama seperti Protect.**

 **Regen : Mantra sihir yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk memulihkan kembali heal point yang dimilikinya. Persentase sama seperti Protect, tapi untuk Imperious dan Enlightenment : 40%.**

 **Reflect : Mantra sihir yang membuat penggunanya kebat terhadap sihir tertentu.**

 **Berserk : Mantra sihir yang membuat penggunanya hilang kesadaran, membuat dirinya akan haus berperang. Mantra sihir ini juga membuat kekuatan targetnya meningkat 50%.**

 **Serenity : Mantra sihir yang hanya dimiliki oleh Uriel, adalah mantra sihir penenang, dimana jika targetnya dalam mode Berserk, akan membuatnya langsung sadar, tapi targetnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan.**

 **Dispel : Mantra sihir yang menghapus status negatif targetnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Light and Dark**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supernatural, School Life, Fantasy, Sci-Fi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ootsutsuki Kaguya x Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Michael** yang membawa terbang tubuh Naruto, ditemani oleh **Uriel** dan **Raphael** setelah pertempuran melawan naga iblis yang tiba-tiba muncul di lingkungan kota Tokyo. Ketiga _Archangels_ itu meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun, mereka lebih mementingkan keadaan pemuda yang sekarang berada digendongan pemimpin Archangels itu dibanding berbasa-basi dengan mereka. Kedua iris topaz Michael melihat sebuah tanda di atas gedung atap tinggi, puncak atap limas segi empat, membuat Michael, Uriel maupun Raphael yang mengetahui siapa yang memberikan tanda itu akhirnya terbang menuju ke arah tanda itu. Seorang pria mengenakan setelan lengkap berwarna hitam, memiliki perawakan pertengahan tigapuluan dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan potongan jabrik tapi rapi berdiri di sana, ketika melihat kedatangan ketiga ArchAngels itu, pria itu langsung berlari pelan mendekati. Michael, Uriel dan Raphael mendarat di atas gedung itu, menatap ke arah pria yang mendekati ke arahnya, membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada ketiga Archangels itu dengan hormat.

" Lord Michael, Lord Uriel, Lord Raphael, _Guardian Force_ tuan muda Naruto, maaf jika membuat ketia Lord tertinggi mengantar tubuh tidak sadarkan diri tuan muda kepada hamba." kata pria itu tapi Michael, Uriel maupun Raphael hanya memberi senyum kepadanya.

 **" Luruskanlah tubuhmu, Danzo."** kata Michael wibawa, membuat pria di hadapannya a.k.a Danzo mengikuti apa yang dikatakan High Archangels itu.

 **" Aku tidak menyangkah jika kamu ada di sekolah ini Danzo. Apakah kamu juga merencanakan meminta Naruto untuk masuk di sekolah ini?"** tanya Raphael ingin tahu, terlihat pria itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar sekali Lord Raphael. Aku tidak ingin tuan muda Naruto menjadi incaran 'kelompok teroris' yang ingin memanfaatkan Guardian Force tuan muda Naruto." jawabnya membuat ketiga ArchAngels itu terdiam mendengarnya.

 **" Jadi, mereka masih bergerak untuk mengumpulkan manusia-manusia yang memiliki Guardian Force tinggi untuk menguasai Tiga Dunia?"** tanya Uriel terlihat Danzo mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar sekali Lord Uriel, walaupun Jepang, China, USA juga Rusia sudah berhasil menghancurkan markas kelompok itu, tapi pengikut-pengikutnya masih bersebaran di seluruh dunia. Sebagai empat negara yang memiliki Guardian Force terkuat, sekaligus pelindung negara-negara yang ada di muka bumi, kami akhirnya memiliki kesepakatan untuk mengotrol kejadian apapun di dunia ini, Jepang dan China mendapatkan bagian semua Asia, Russia di Eropa dan Afrika Utara, sedangkan USA sendiri mengontrol benua Amerika, Antartika juga Afrika bagian Selatan. Kita sama-sama saling melatih para Guardian Force maupun militer untuk memperkuat pertahanan negara maupun wilayah kekuasaan masing-masing. Tapi…" ucapannya terputus, terlihat ketiga ArchAngels itu paham.

 **" Manusia yang memiliki Guardian Force tingkat Ungodly, Excelsior maupun Imperious dan Enlightenment ingin menguasai ketiga dunia tidak bergabung dengan pemerintah, melainkan kelompok teroris dan memprovokasikan kekuatan mereka sebagai 'Tuhan', begitu?"** tanya Michael, membuat Danzo menghembuskan nafas panjang, mengangguk.

" Benar sekali Lord Michael, tapi tidak semua ras kami yang memiliki Guardian Force ranking tertinggi mengikuti 'mereka', ada juga beberapa yang bergabung dengan pemerintah, memberikan kekuatan mereka untuk mengalahkan para teroris itu." jelas Danzo.

 **" Setelah Lord Erlang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, ras Dewa, Malaikat, Iblis, Siluman, Jin menjadi terpecah satu sama lain, menyatakan jika mereka adalah 'Tuhan' dan pantas untuk memimpin Surga, Bumi dan Neraka. Jika ini berkelanjutan terus menerus, maka perang Langit, perang Dunia maupun perang Kegelapan tidak bisa dihindari."** kata Michael dengan nada letih.

 **" Michael! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersamamu!"** tegas Uriel, dimana Raphael juga mengangguk mendengarnya.

 **" Begitupula denganku. Aku tidak akan menghianatimu, Michael! Kita akan sama-sama berjuang dan menyadarkan Salaphiel, Gabriel, Jehudiel dan Jeramiel. Bukan hanya ras malaikat saja yang terpecah, tapi ras yang lain ikut terpecah setelah Lord Erlang menghilang. Nanti pasti akan ada suatu saat semua ras di dunia ini akan kembali bersatu, Michael."** kata Raphael meyakinkan pemimpin ras malaikat itu, terlihat Michael yang tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, mengangguk.

 **" Terima kasih Raphael, Uriel. Aku akan membuat keempat saudara kita kembali ke jalan yang benar. Kita harus membuat mereka sadar jika jalan yang mereka pilih adalah salah."** kata pemimpin ras malaikat itu, terlihat Rapahel dan Uriel mengangguk mendengarnya. Michael kembali menatap ke arah Danzo, tersenyum.

 **" Aku titipkan Naruto kepadamu, Danzo. Tolong jangan sampai membuat orang-orang disini mengetahui jika Naruto memiliki Guardian Force terkuat. Gara-gara Guardian Force 'itu', dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal secara tragis. Naruto sudah berjanji tidak akan menggunakan Guardian Force 'itu' agar kejadian seperti menimpa kedua orang tuanya tidak akan terjadi."** jelasnya serius, terlihat Danzo yang mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Sebagai Headmaster di Akademi sekaligus sebagai Butler pribadi mendiang Tuan Minato, Lord Michael, Lord Uriel dan Lord Raphael tidak akan saya buat cemas. Saya akan melindungi tuan muda Naruto dengan nyawa saya. Saya sudah mengenal tuan muda Naruto sejak di dalam perut Nyonya Kushina sampai sekarang dan juga aku sudah menganggap tuan muda Naruto sebagai putra sendiri. Walaupun sekarang tuan muda Naruto lebih mengurung dirinya dan jauh dari pergaulan sosial, tapi hamba tahu sebenarnya tuan muda tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa mendiang Tuan Minato dan Nyonya Kushina terulang kembali. Keluarga Inti sebenarnya ingin melindungi tuan muda Naruto dengan fasilitas maupun daya pengaruh mereka di Jepang, tapi tuan muda Naruto menolak dan mengganti namanya dengan nama mendiang Tuan Minato." jelas Danzo sedih, terlihat Michael, Uriel maupun Raphael yang hanya bisa terdiam, ketiga malaikat tinggi itu mengetahui bagaimana sikap Naruto jika sudah mengambil keputusan. Tidak ingin terlarut dalam kenangan yang pendam, Michael berjalan mendekati ke arah Danzo, terlihat kepala sekolah itu sedikit terkejut.

 **" Kami harus kembali. Kami titpkan Naruto kepadamu, Danzo."** kata Michael sambil menyerahkan tubuh tidak sadarkan diri kepada pria di hadapannya itu, terlihat Danzo mengulurkan kedua tangannya, lalu tubuh Naruto akhirnya pindah di dalam gendongan pria Shimura itu.

" Terima kasih Lord Michael, Lord Uriel dan Lord Raphael sudah membawakan tuan muda Naruto kepada hamba. Hamba juga ingin undur diri membawa tuan muda Naruto di kamarnya." kata Danzo terlihat ketiga Archangels itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dalam bentuk bintang-bintang kecil. Danzo terdiam melihat kepergian ketiga Archangels itu, Danzo lalu menatap ke arah sosok Naruto yang terlelap, belum sadarkan diri. Dia sangat tahu jika tuan mudanya itu sangat membenci dengan makhluk-makhluk gaib yang selalu membuat kekacauan. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Danzo lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung, menuju ke kamar asrama Naruto yang secara khusus dirinya berikan kepada tuan mudanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersama dengan Kaguya, gadis itu melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Itachi dalam model 'real guard' dengan Guardian Force masing-masing. Gadis berambut musim dingin itu mencari sosok seseorang yang kurang dengan kedua pemuda itu, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sosok Naruto berada dimana. Tubuh kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu mengeluarkan cahaya masing-masing, tidak lama setelahnya, Susanoo maupun Hypos terpisah dari tubuh keduanya.

 **" Pemuda yang memiliki Guardian Lord Michael, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Lord Michael memilih seorang manusia untuk menggunakan kekuatannya."** kata Hypos membuka pembicaraan, sedangkan Itachi bingung mendengarnya.

" Maksudmu apa, Hypos?" tanya Itachi tidak paham akan perkataan Dewa Tidur itu, terlihat Hypos melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

 **" Sebagai ras yang memiliki kekuatan 'Holy' sekaligus dekat akan 'Tuhan', memang manusia sangat ingin memiliki Guardian Force ras malaikat. Berbeda dengan kami ras Dewa yang hanya tercipta jika kemampuan manusia kami sudah diakui oleh Tuhan, maka akan diangkat menjadi seorang Dewa, ras malaikat sendiri adalah ras yang diciptakan 'Tuhan' dengan wujud yang hampir menyerupai-Nya. Aku tidak akan heran jika ada manusia yang memiliki Guardian Force ras malaikat golongan kebawah dan menengah, tapi jika memiliki Guardian Force Archangels, sekaligus pemimpin ras malaikat."** kata Hypos terhenti, terlihat Susanoo, Thanatos maupun Crimson Lion yang mengangguk mengerti maksud dari Dewa Tidur itu.

 **" Kemungkinan besar ada sesuatu yang terpendam dimiliki oleh pemuda bernama Naruto, entah itu 'sesuatu' yang harus disembunyikan, atau kemungkinan…"** kata Thanatos terputus, terkejut jika pemikirannya menjerumus ke arah yang fatal, tapi Hypos mengangguk.

 **" Kandidat 'Tuhan' selanjutnya."** jawabnya membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kandidat 'Tuhan'?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya, terlihat Hypos, Thanatos, Susanoo maupun Crimson Lion mengangguk mendengarnya.

 **" Ras Malaikat, Dewa, Jin, Iblis maupun Siluman sekarang dalam kekacauan setelah Lord Erlang menghilang tanpa sebab. Banyak dari setiap ras yang memiliki tingkatan kekuatan Ungodly, Excelsior, maupun Imperious dan Enlightenment mengaku jika merekalah kandidat yang pantas menjadi 'Tuhan' dan akhirnyamenciptakan pasukan masing-masing, mengadu kekuatan siapa yang pantas menjadi 'Tuhan'. Aku tidak yakin jika pemuda bernama Naruto itu merupakan kandidat 'Tuhan', tapi jika melihat sikap Lord Michael, Lord Raphael dan Lord Uriel saat pertarungan sebelumnya."** kata Susanoo terhenti, membuat mereka semua terdiam mendengarnya. Sasuke yang satu kelas dengan Naruto tidak menyangkah jika pemuda Namikaze itu memiliki Guardian Force Excelsior, padahal di keluarganya saja hanya beberapa yang memiliki pangkat Excelsior, apalagi Ungodly, kakaknya saja tidak memiliki Guardian Force setinggi itu.

" Sasuke, kamu satu kelas dengan Naruto, bukan?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba, terlihat Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap ke arah Itachi, mengangguk.

" Tolong kamu selidiki asal usul pemuda itu. Aku akan mencoba mencara data di Data Kesiswaan. Hal ini akan bisa membuat akademi, bukan, negara kita siaga, karena seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun sudah memiliki 2 Guardian Force Ungodly dan 1 Excelsior, ditambah lagi berasal dari ras malaikat. Aku akan menghubungi Perdana Menteri akan hal ini." ucapnya terlihat Sasuke yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

 **" Aku rasa kalian jangan mengambil tindakan mendadak seperti ini."** saran Crimson Lion tiba-tiba, membuat Itachi maupun Sasuke menatapnya.

" Kenapa Crimson? Bukannya ini adalah tindakan yang benar untuk melindungi seseorang yang memiliki Guardian Force pangkat Excelsior dari teroris _Yggdrasil_ yang sampai saat ini anggotanya masih belum diketahui oleh kita semua. Aku mendengar jika orang-orang yang tidak mau bergabung dengan organisasi itu, maka akan secara paksa mengambil Guardian Force sang pengguna dan menjadikannya sebagai Guardian Force sendiri." jelas Itachi tapi Parrel a.k.a Crimson Lion menggeleng mendengarnya.

 **" Bukan itu maksudku. Kita masih tidak tahu siapa-siapa saja anggota Yggdrasil yang masih selamat, dan kemungkinan saja mereka ada yang bermain di pemerintah. Aku tahu jika ayahmu adalah seorang Perdana Menteri di negara ini, tapi anggota pemerintah yang lain kita tidak tahu siapa mata-mata dari Yggdrasil. Sebaiknya hanya sekolah ini saja yang mengetahui Guardian Force pemuda bernama Naruto itu."** jelas Parrel kepada tuannya itu membuat Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Crimson Lion tersebut. Sulung Uchiha itu akhirnya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, memang benar mereka masih belum tahu anggota Yggdrasil tersisa tersebar dimana saja, dan yang paling parahnya pemerintah sama sekali tidak memiliki nama-nama anggota kelompok teroris itu secara lengkap karena organisasi itu begitu cepat berkembang. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, sulung Uchiha itu memahami kekhawatiran dari salah satu Guardian Forcenya, ditambah lagi Jepang juga masih tidak bisa dibilang negara aman karena kemungkinan besar beberapa anggota Yggdrasil memata-matai pertahanan negara mereka.

" Apa yang kamu katakan memang benar, sebaiknya hal ini harus disembunyikan dulu, dan perlahan-lahan kita akan menyelidiki sekeliling, siapa tahu ada penyusup masuk ke dalam akademi ini." putus Itachi akhirnya, terlihat Parrel yang mengangguk setuju, begitu juga Hypos, Thanatos, Susanoo mendengar keputusan pemuda itu. Itachi lalu kembali menatap ke arah adiknya.

" Kamu perhatikan diam-diam gerak gerik pemuda bernama Naruto itu, sekaligus juga kumpulkan data apapun yang berguna darinya. Ini menyangkut kekuatan negara sekaligus dunia karena dia memiliki Guardian Force berpangkat paling tinggi diusianya. Mengerti Sasuke?" kata Itachi terlihat bungsu Uchiha itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tentu kakak. Aku akan melaksanakan tugas yang kamu berikan sebik-baiknya." jawabnya terlihat Itachi yang tersenyum mendengarnya. Di tempat lain, Kaguya yang bersembunyi di belakang tembok bangunan itu mendengar semua percakapan kedua Uchiha bersaudara dengan masing-masing Guardian Forcenya. Gadis itu tidak percaya jika pemuda misterius di kelasnya itu merupakan seorang pemuda yang sangat penting untuk pemerintahan Jepang, baik itu pertahanan maupun kekuatan. Memang benar jika memiliki Guardian Force berpangkat Ungodly ataupun lebih tingging akan diberi fasilitas maupun perlindungan oleh negara, tapi sepertinya pemuda Namikaze itu tidak menginginkan sama sekali. Gadis itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, mencoba membuang apapun yang di dengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan sangat luas dengan sebuah tempat tidur ukuran King Size di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, lalu lemari, meja belajar, dan fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya berada di ruangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tertidur di atas ranjang empuk, terlihat kedua mata terpejamnya perlahan-lahan bergerak, terbuka memperlihatkan iris dark azure dingin begitu memukau. Memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pening, pemuda itu perlahan-lahan bangkit, mencoba duduk di atas ranjangnya.

" Tuan muda Naruto, syukurlah anda sudah sadar." suara seseorang membuat pemuda itu sedikit melirik ke kanan, terlihat sosok Danzo yang duduk di kursi, memperlihatkan wajah begitu lega.

" Danzo? Jadi kamu yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto tapi dirinya kembali meringis akibat sakit di kepalanya, membuat Danzo langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil gelas berisikan air bening di dalamnya. Pria itu duduk di sisi ranjang pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan gelas ke bibir Naruto, membuat air di dalam gelas itu perlahan-lahan mengalir melewati mulut pemuda itu. Setelah beberapa teguk, Danzo kembali meletakkan gelas di atas rak samping ranjang Naruto, membantu pemuda itu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

" Apakah Michael yang memanggilmu?" tanya Naruto setelah merasa baikan, terlihat Danzo yang menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Tidak tuan muda, saya memberikan tanda kepada Lord Michael dimana diri-Nya akan menyerahkan anda kepada saya." jawab Danzo terlihat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

" Danzo, bukannya kamu headmaster di akademi ini? Cukup panggil Naruto saja dan aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga cabang Uzumaki dan keluarga utama Senju." kata Naruto tapi Danzo hanya memberi senyum kecil.

" Di akademi, memang saya adalah headmaster, tapi jika di tempat privasi, khususnya dengan anda, saya hanyalah seorang kepala pelayan keluarga Uzumaki." jawabnya terlihat Naruto yang menghembuskan nafas pelan mendengarnya.

" Apakah Kaisar yang memerintahkanmu untuk memaksaku masuk ke akademi ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit cetus, tapi Danzo hanya memberikan senyum sabar, mengangguk.

" Kaisar Tsubasa, kakek anda memang memerintahkan hamba untuk membuat anda masuk ke dalam Akademi ini. Anda harus tahu jika Kaisar sangat cemas bagaimana kehidupan cucu keasayangannya memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga inti, rekening, maupun fasilitas dari keluarga Senju maupun Uzumaki." jawabnya terlihat Naruto mendengus mendengarnya.

" Dan membiarkan anggota klan Senju dan uzumaki kembali dibantai oleh manusia dengan Guardian Force dari Yggdrasil? Lebih baik aku keluar dari nama Senju dan Uzumaki daripada melihat anggota keluargaku mati satu per satu karena Guardian Force milikku." jawabnya terlihat Danzo menghembuskan nafas pelan mendengarnya.

" Karena itulah, tuan muda harus tinggal disini. Hanya disinilah hubungan anda dengan Kaisar dan anggota Senju maupun Uzumaki tidak akan terbongkar. Saya sudah menempatkan tuan muda di kamar yang secara khusus merupakan rancangan mendiang ayah anda untuk anda, tuan muda." kata Danzo terlihat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Aku juga berencana untuk tinggal disini. 'Dia' mengatakan jika ada mata-mata Yggdrasil berhasil masuk ke dalam akademi ini." ucapnya serius membuat Danzo sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

" Maksud tuan muda tentang 'dia', apakah…?" tanya Danzo terlihat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Guardian Force terkuat milikku, dia merasakan jika beberapa anggota Yggdrasil berhasil menyusup di akademi ini. Aku mengira jika mereka kemungkinan besar ingin mencari anggota baru lagi. Aku yakin mereka kemungkinan besar akan mencoba mendekatiku setelah melihat Guardian Force milikku." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai sedangkan Danzo sendiri terkejut mendnegarnya.

" Jika seperti itu, sebaiknya kita harus melakukan gerakan cepat supaya mereka tidak mencoba mencuci pikiran para _Holy Envoy_ di akademi ini." kata Danzo tiba-tiba, tapi Naruto dengan cepat menahan pria itu.

" Tenang dulu, Headmaster. Aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk mereka." kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat pria itu menatap bingung ke arah pemuda itu.

" Maksud anda, tuan muda?" tanyanya tidak mengerti terlihat Naruto yang menyandarkan punggung di bantal empuk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Aku ingin memancing mereka keluar secara perlahan-lahan. Mereka nanti pasti akan mengawasi gerak gerikku dan akan mencoba mendekati apakah aku memiliki faham yang sama dengan mereka atau tidak. Pertempuran pasti tidak bisa di lewati antara aku dengan beberapa anggota mereka, dan jika sampai itu terjadi…" ucapannya terputus terlihat aura kegelapan keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat Danzo terkejut melihat akan hal itu. Aura-aura kegelapan itu menciptakan empat sayap kalelawar besar di sisi kirinya, terbuka begitu gagahnya, dimana di permukaan sisi atas sayap tersebut dilindungi oleh kerangka logam berwarna ruby yang berkilap begitu indah tapi juga memperlihatkan kegagahannya. Sisi wajah kiri Naruto juga dilindungi oleh sebuah topeng berbentung wajah elang, yang hanya memperlihatkan bagian bawah wajahnya, juga bibir kirinya menyeringai begitu menakutkan.

 **" Aku akan membunuh mereka semua."** terdengar suara yang begitu berat keluar dari dalam bibir pemuda itu, membuat Danzo merangka mundur, terjatuh dari atas ranjang pemuda itu, wajahnya begitu pucat merasakan aura membunuh kuat memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

' I-Ini adalah Guardian Force terhebat yang dimiliki tuan muda Naruto. Guardian Force yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Guardian Force legenda, God Erlang. Karena Guardian Force ini, kedua orang tua tuan muda begitupula anggota klan dari Senju dan Uzumaki mengalami banyak korban tewas akibat penyerangan yang dilakukan Yggdrasil. Kaisar akhirnya mengumumkan jika tuan muda Naruto tewas akibat penyerangan itu, tapi sebenarnya hanya ingin menutupi jati diri tuan muda yang sekarang menggunakan nama mendiang tuan Minato. Guardian Force milik tuan muda Naruto konon lebih sulit dikendalikan diantara semua Guardian Force yang ada, termasuk God Erlang.' batin Danzo ketakutan.

" Azel, apa yang kamu lakukan di sisi tubuh kiriku?" tanya Naruto di sisi kanannya, terlihat mata merah kiri pemuda itu melirik ke kanan, terlihat dark azure Naruto menatap tajam ke arahnya.

 **"** _ **Well**_ **, maaf. Aku hanya terbawa emosi saja, jadi ya begitulah."** jawab Azel sambil memberikan cengiran tidak berdosa. Perlahan-lahan, empat sayap hitam di sisi kiri punggung pemuda itu menghilang, begitupula topeng elang hitam yang menutup wajah kirinya menyusul. Setelah seluruh Naruto kembali normal, pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap ke arah Danzo yang masih terjatuh ketakutan.

" Danzo, maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu. Azel akhir-akhir ini sangat sensitif jika membicarakan soal Yggdrasil." kata Naruto sedikit bersalah melihat pria berumur kepala tiga itu begitu ketakutan. Tersadar akan perkataan Naruto, Danzo langsung saja bangkit berdiri, merapikan setelannya, menggeleng kepalanya.

" Bukan salah anda tuan muda Naruto, dan sepertinya, anda dan Guardian Force bernama Azel itu semakin dekat." kata Danzo membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Tersadar akan sesuatu, Naruto lalu menatap kembali ke arah Danzo, serius.

" Headmaster, bolehkah aku meminta salah satu data seorang siswi di akademi ini?" tanya Naruto terlihat Danzo sedikit bingung tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

" Tentu saja tuan muda, dan jika boleh tahu, data siapa yang anda inginkan?" tanyanya.

" Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi gadis ini memiliki ciri-ciri berambut putih salju panjang, dia hanya memiliki mantra sihir penyembuh tapi tidak memiliki Guardian Force." kata Naruto kemudian tiba-tiba saja sebuah layar muncul di hadapan kepala sekolah itu. Danzo yang memahami ciri-ciri yang diminta oleh tuan mudanya itu lalu menekan logo folder 'New Students', kemudian terlihat kumpulan siswa-siswi akademi tahun ini.

" Aku pikir, maksud anda adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya, dia memiliki ciri-ciri yang anda bilang, juga memiliki mantra sihir penyembuh dan tidak memiliki Guardian Force." katanya kemudian selang beberapa lama akhirnya Danzo menemukan data tentang gadis itu.

" Saya langsung mengirimkan datanya kepada anda." ucapnya lalu menekan tombol 'Sent'. Beberapa saat setelahnya, terdengar bunyi pesan masuk di smartphone Naruto, lalu layar juga muncul di hadapan pemuda Namikaze itu. Naruto lalu menekan tombol e-mail yang masuk, kemudian dirinya menemukan file tentang Kaguya, bio data maupun kehidupannya. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat riwayat kehidupan gadis itu.

" Dia hidup sebatang kara?" tanyanya terlihat Danzo mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar tuan muda Naruto. Kaguya Ootsutsuki, 16 tahun, awal kehidupannya dia berada di panti asuhan Mentari, setelah berumur sepuluh tahun, dia kemudian melakukan beberapa macam pekerjaan untuk menyambung kehidupannya. Setelah mencapai umur minimal masuk ke akademi ini, dia akhirnya mencoba mengambil tes, dan akhirnya lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, walaupun tanpa memiliki Guardian Force sekalipun." jawabnya sedangkan Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, membaca kembali riwayat kehidupan gadis itu.

" Disini dikatakan dia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan putra bungsu dari Perdana Menteri Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto kembali terlihat Danzo yang berdehem beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan tuan mudanya itu.

" Jika masalah itu, saya rasa hubungan dekat yang dimaksud adalah hubungan kakak adik, karena dari Kaguya sendiri, dia sudah mengatakan jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah kakaknya sendiri, tapi jika untuk kasus Uchiha Sasuke sendiri, mungkin dia salah menafsirkan tingkah gadis itu kepadanya." jelas Danzo terlihat Naruto yang mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Kenapa tuan muda Naruto, apa anda tertarik dengan gadis bernama Kaguya itu?" tanya Danzo sedikit menggoda, terlihat Naruto tiba-tiba saja tersedak akan air liurnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan pria itu.

" Bukan itu. Aku hanya merasakan jika gadis itu memiliki Guardian Force kuat di tubuhnya, hanya saja dia masih belum bisa membangkitkannya." jawab Naruto terlihat Danzo yang terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa benar begitu? Jadi, apa saya harus memindahkannya dari A-Class ke Holy Envoy-Class?" tanya Danzo tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng.

" Aku rasa itu tidak perlu dulu,karena yang aku lihat, kemungkinan besar dia membutuhkan bantuan dari Guardian Force lain untuk membangkitkan Guardian Force miliknya. Sekarang masih banyak Guardian Force liar yang masih belum memiliki Holy Envoy mereka, dan nanti jika ada Guardian Force yang kemungkinan menyerang saat dikendalikan dan bisa bebas dari pengendalinya, lebih baik Headmaster tangkap dan mencoba mempertemukan dengan murid-murid yang masih belum memiliki Guardian mereka." saran Naruto terlihat Danzo yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Saya mengerti dan sepertinya saran tuan muda Naruto sangat bagus." jawabnya terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum tipis mendnegarnya.

" Di Amerika baru-baru ini telah melakukan sistem seperti itu dan selama aku di sana, aku mempelajari banyak hal tentang sistem akademi mereka, karena ada beberapa Holy Envoy yang tidak memiliki Guardian Force, maka Guardian Force yang berhasil mereka kembalikan kesadaran mereka akhirnya di simpan dan mereka mencoba mempertemukan dengan beberapa Holy Envoy yang mencari Guardian Force." jelas Naruto mengingat dirinya yang tinggal di San Fransisco beberapa tahun. Tersadar akan sesuatu, kemudian dirinya menatap layar kontak miliknya.

" Headmaster, apakah masih bisa menerima beberapa murid lagi di akademi ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat Danzo yang langsung mengecek data di layar transparan miliknya, mengangguk.

" Jika untuk kelas Holy Envoy, akademi ini masih bisa menerima sekitar tiga atau empat orang lagi. Memang kenapa, tuan muda?" tanyanya membuat Naruto tersenyum sumiriang mendengarnya.

" _Perfect_. Aku memiliki tiga sahabat yang sekarang masih belum terikat dengan akademi manapun, padahal mereka banyak ditawari untuk mengabdi di sana. Salah satu dari sahabatku itu memiliki Guardian Force **Imperious** , sama sepertiku." jawabnya membuat Danzo membulatkan kedua matanya.

" **Imperious?!** Apakah sahabat anda seumuran dengan anda, tuan muda?" tanya Danzo sedangkan Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi dia sudah memiliki Guardian Force Imperious saat umurnya sama denganku. Dia juga akhir-akhir ini sering dikejar oleh anggota Yggdrasil karena mereka menginginkan Guardian Force miliknya. Apakah anda tertarik, Headmaster?" tanya Naruto membuat Danzo mengangguk cepat mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja tuan muda Naruto. Saya akan menerima sahabat-sahabat anda dengan tangan terbuka, dan mereka juga bisa mengisi berkas-berkas yang diperlukan secara online." jawab Danzo cepat membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba mengirimkan e-mail kepada mereka bertiga." kata Naruto lalu dengan cekatan dirinya mengetik tombol QWERTY miliknya di depan dadanya. Setelah beberapa saat, langsung saja dia menekan tombol 'Sent', mengirimkan e-mailnya kepada tiga sahabatnya yang ada di negara berbeda.

" Aku akan mengabari Headmaster jika mereka sudah memberi balasan e-mail kepadaku." kata Naruto terlihat Danzo yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, kita tunggu bagaimana kabar dari ketiga teman anda." jawabnya

.

.

.

.

.

San Francisco, USA.

.

.

.

.

" Ah….ah….ah…!" suara desahan wanita terdengar di sebuah ruangan ukuran cukup luas dengan background hitam tanpa fitur apapun yang menghiasinya. Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam metalik melawan grafitasi, memiliki tubuh proposional dengan kulit berwarna putih, begitu hebatnya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Trert…Trert…..

Sebuah e-mail masuk di dalam ponsel pintar di atas meja dekatnya, membuat pria itu menghentikan gerakkannya, mencabut batang kejantanannya yang ukurannya bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata, sedangkan wanita di bawahnya terlihat tampak kecewa.

" _Why?"_ tanya wanita itu dengan nada lelah tersirat kekecewaan, padahal dirinya hampir saja mencapai puncak untuk ketiga kalinya, sedangkan pria itu tidak menggubriskannya. Mengambil ponsel pintarnya, kedua iris _emerald_ nya sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang mengirimkan e-mail kepadanya. Membuka _inbox_ miliknya, membaca saksama tulisan di dalamnya, sedangkan wanita yang sedang di gauli sebelumnya sekarang sedang memberikan oral sex di penis besar pria itu.

" Heh, _interesting_. Jadi sekarang _Lost Young Master_ sekarang dalam pengawasan keluarganya di akademi Light and Dark di Tokyo? _Fuck, that's definitely damn boring_." ucapnya sambil tangan kirinya meremas rambut pirang wanita yang sedang memberi oral kepadanya, memaju mundurkan kepala wanita itu begitupula pinggulnya yang mengikuti iramanya. Seringai di wajah tampannya muncul, begitupula aura-aura putih keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, terlihat rambutnya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi berwarna putih berkilau seperti emas putih, memanjang sampai ke pinggangnya, juga kedua iris matanya berubah menjadi lebih cerah dari biasanya. Menekan beberapa tombol di smartphone miliknya, kemudian dirinya menekan tombol 'Sent', lalu melempar ke atas ranjang. Menarik kepala wanita itu menjauh dari selangkangannya, tidak lama setelahnya lubang kencing penisnya menembakkan cairan putih kental cukup banyak mengenai wajah wanita itu, dan setelah delapan tembakan, akhirnya cairan kental tersebut tidak keluar dari dalam lubangnya lagi. Wajah kepuasan terlihat di wajah wanita itu, jari-jari lentiknya memainkan cairan kental yang berada di wajah juga payudara ukuran cukup besar, kemudian di arahkan ke bibirnya, menghisap jari telunjuknya yang dilapisi cairan kental pria tampan itu, setelahnya menjilat telapak tangannya yang juga permukaannya dilapisi oleh cairan tersebut. Pria tampan itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya kembali, lalu memakai celana cargo hitam miliknya, kemudian mengenakan kemejalengan panjangnya tanpa mengancing terlebih dahulu.

" _Where are you goin?"_ tanya wanita itu masih dalam posisinya.

 _" None of your fucking business."_ jawab pria itu lalu menutup pintu apartemen tersebut.

" _Alright,_ aku akan membantumu dan juga aku tidak memiliki rekan untuk melawan anggota Yggdrasil yang semakin lama semakin menyebalkan." katanya lalu melompat dari atas gedung dari lantai empat belas, dan tujuannya sekarang adalah menuju Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

Barcelona, Spanyol

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hijau muda cerah, memiliki tubuh langsing proposional, tinggi sekitar 170-an, mengenakan baju lengan panjang dengan corak zebra yang dikombinasikan jeans pas body juga sepatu hak tingginya, duduk santai di kuris taman Catalonia. Gadis cantik itu sedang asik membaca sebuah buku, tiba-tiba saja ponsel pintarnya mendapatkan sebuah e-mail. Layar transparan tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan gadis cantik itu, kedua iris sapphire indahnya terkejut melihat siapa yang mengirim e-mail kepadanya, dengan cepat gadis cantik itu membuka pesan tersebut. Membaca dengan saksama, sesekali kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah muda, membuat para lelaki yang ada di taman itu terpanah akan kesempurnaan gadis tersebut. Mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya di atas layar itu, membuat permukaan layar tersebut menghilang kemudian gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia begitupula kedua iris sapphirenya bersinar begitu indah, membuat semua lelaki yang secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja menatap kedua mata gadis itu langsung terhipnotis akan keindahnya. Dalam pikiran gadis itu, tujuan tempatnya untuk tinggal adalah Tokyo, tempat dimana sang pengirim e-mail tinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

North Norway

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria muda awal dua puluan berambut silver lurus panjang sebahu, mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih ketat yang memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya dan celana jeans selutut kusam dengan sebuah palu baja besar di genggaman tangan kanannya dimana terlihat kilatan-kilatan listrik melimuti permukaan lengan kanannya. Pria itu menatap kedepan, terlihat beberapa lubang-lubang di perkumaan es di hadapannya, juga dataran permukaan yang terbelah dan kilatan-kilatan petir di atas permukaan air es di depan tempatnya berdiri.

" _Mr. Barack._ " seorang pria tegap mengenakan kacamata hitam juga pakaian setelan serba hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya, membuat pria tersebut a.k.a Barack menyampingkan wajahnya, terlihat bentuk rahang yang kokoh, juga iris blue sapphire cerah begitu indah.

" Hmm?" ucapnya spontan, terlihat pria dengan setelan hitam itu berjalan mendekati ke arahnya dengan tubuh yang membungkuk, lalu tangan kanannya di sodorkan ke depan, terlihat sebuah smartphone di sana. Barack sedikit bingung, tapi dirinya kemudian mengambil smartphone miliknya, sedikit tersentak ternyata ada sebuah e-mail dari seseorang yang begitu penting baginya. Layar kecil lalu muncul di atas ponsel mintarnya itu, kemudian dirinya membaca isi e-mail dari orang tersebut. Sedikit menarik sudut bibir kanannya, pria itu kemudian berjalan melewati bodyguardnya.

" Persiapkan semua pakaian juga barang-barang penting milikku. Aku akan masuk ke Akademi Light and Dark di Tokyo." ucapnya terlihat pria yang dilewatinya, juga belasan bodyguard di hadapannya membungkuk hormat ke arahnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, terlihat langit biru pagi yang begitu cerah.

" Heh, kamu akhirnya akan menampakkan diri kembali setelah bersembunyi cukup lama. Sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang menghabisi makhluk-makhluk bodoh yang berani menantangku dan Guardian Force milikku." ucapnya terlihat seluruh tubuhnya yang dilapisi oleh kilatan-kilatan petir,lalu meledak, meleset cepat ke atas langit.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di atas puncak gedung akademi Light and Dark Tokyo sambil menikmati hembusan angin itu tiba-tiba saja smartphone miliknya berbunyi. Layar transparan tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya, tiga e-mail masuk ke dalam inbox miliknya, tersenyum ternyata dari ketiga sahabatnya yang tinggal di negara berbeda. Tanpa membacanya, pemuda itu yakin jika ketiga sahabatnya itu pasti akan menyetujui apa yang ditulis olehnya itu.

 _" Brother!"_ teriakan seseorang terdengar di belakang pemuda itu, membuat Naruto menyampingkan tubuhnya, terlihat seorang pemuda dua tahun lebih muda darinya, memiliki rambut merah marun jabrik, bentuk mata yang sedikit lebih besar, mengenakan seragam akademi Light and Dark, berlari menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapannya dengan nafas sedikit ngos-ngossan, menegakkan tubuhnya, memberi senyum hangat kepada pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Bro, maksudku, _little master._ " kata pemuda itu sambil membenarkan suaranya, terlihat Naruto sedikit menatap aneh di balik kacamatanya.

" Huh? Ada apa denganmu, sepupu? Apa kamu juga memanggilku seperti itu sama seperti Danzo memanggilku dengan sebutan young master?" tanya Naruto terlihat pemuda itu tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

" Haha, kamu ada-ada saja bro, walaupun kita sepupu, tapi kamu berasal dari keluarga inti Senju, sedangkan aku masih tetap di Uzumaki." ucapnya membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya.

" Mendiang ibuku juga berasal dari Uzumaki, jadi jangan canggung denganku, Menma." kata Naruto memberi senyum kecil, terlihat Menma yang membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Smartphone Naruto kembali berbunyi, kemudian terlihat layar transparan muncul di hadapannya, sebuah e-mail masuk. Kedua dark azure pemuda itu sedikit membulat, dirinya tidak percaya jika salah satu sahabatnya akan tiba sekitar setengah jam lagi.

" Ada apa, bro?" tanya Menma sedikit bingung melihat raut wajah kakak sepupunya itu, sedangkan Naruto dengan cepat mencari ID Danzo. Menekan tombol 'Call', tidak lama setelahnya tampilan layarnya memperlihatkan sosok wajah Danzo dengan sedikit tubuh bagian atasnya.

 _" Ada apa, tuan muda Naruto?"_ tanya Danzo di layar tersebut.

" Danzo, sudah aku katakan jika di akademi ini, kamu dan aku adalah guru dan murid." kata Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas, sedangkan Danzo hanya terkekeh pelan, begitupula Menma yang tertawa mendengarnya.

 _" Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ada apa, Naruto?"_ tanya Danzo walaupun sedikit geli mengucapkannya.

" Headmaster, temanku yang di Norwegia akan segera tiba setengah jam lagi. Dia menggunakan pesawat jet pribadinya menuju kemari." kata Naruto serius membuat Danzo membulatkan kedua matanya, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

 _" Terima kasih Naruto, aku akan meminta beberapa guru untuk menyambut kedatangannya."_ kata Danzo tapi Naruto langsung menggeleng.

" Tidak perlu seheboh itu, nanti murid-murid yang lain akan curiga. Aku hanya ingin kamu menemaniku saja menyambutnya. Pesawatnya akan mendarat di halaman depan akademi. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika salah satu temanku akan tiba kepada anda, Headmaster." katanya terlihat Danzo berpikir sejenak, tapi ada benarnya juga akan perkataan pemuda Namikaze itu.

 _" Aku mengerti. Benar juga katamu jika kita terlalu mencolok, kemungkinan besar murid-murid di akademi akan langsung curiga."_ ucapnya terlihat naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Dan Headmaster, ini adalah data temanku yang akan tiba nanti." kata Naruto sambil menekan beberapa tombol di layar yang baru saja muncul di sisi kanannya, kemudian mengirimnya ke ID lawan bicaranya itu. Tidak berselang lama, terlihat Danzo yang menyampingkan wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya bergerak, terlihat kedua matanya membulat.

 _" Nar.. maksud saya young master. Sahabat anda yang akan masuk ke akademi ini adalah putra bungsu Presiden Norwegia?!"_ tanya Danzo sedikit meninggikan suaranya melihat data maupun riwayat kehidupan sahabat junjungannya itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali mendengarnya.

" Benar sekali, dan dia banyak ditawari oleh akademi-akademi Guardian Force di seluruh dunia, tapi semuanya dia tolak. Aku dengar jika anda tidak mencoba menawarkannya untuk masuk ke akademi karena dia sudah banyak menolak tawaran akademi-akademi lain." kata Naruto terlihat Danzo yang mengangguk mendengarnya. Danzo melihat jam tangannya, lalu dirinya kembali menatap ke arah layar _video call_ di depannya.

 _" Tuan muda Naruto, kalau begitu saya bersiap-siap dulu. Saya takut kemungkinan jadwalnya akan lebih cepat dari yang di janjikan."_ kata Danzo terlihat Naruto yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, aku juga akan langsung turun ke lantai dasar. Kita akan bertemu sepuluh menit lagi, Headmaster." ucapnya terlihat Danzo yang mengangguk mendengarnya, setelahnya Naruto memutuskan sambungan video callnya. Pemuda Namikaze itu menatap ke arah sepupunya.

" Menma, ada salah satu sahabatku akan segera tiba disini, aku ingin, kita berdua pura-pura tidak saling kenal. Kamu mengerti bukan maksudku?" kata Naruto terlihat pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Jika ada anggota Yggdrasil yang mengetahu jika kamu adalah salah satu anggota klan Uzumaki, kemungkinan kejadian 10 tahun lalu pasti akan berkaitan denganmu, dan mereka langsung menafsirkan kamu adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang selamat. Aku memahami akan itu, bro." kata Menma terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku nanti akan memperkenalkan sahabatku yang akan datang nanti. Jika suasana sudah sepi, kamu bisa main ke kamarku." katanya terlihat Menma yang tersenyum sumiriang mendengarnya, mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu aku turun dulu, bro." kata Menma lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Setelah kepergian pemuda Uzumaki itu, Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah langit sore yang cukup indah. Pemuda itu sedikit menaikan sudut bibirnya, karena sebentar lagi, dirinya tidak akan lama menemui sahabat-sahabat lamanya yang ada di beberapa kota di dunia.

 **" Ada apa, kamu terlihat sangat senang sekali."** suara berat khas seseorang terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Naruto sedikit menyampingkan wajahnya ke belakang, terlihat sosok seorang pria gagah tinggi berambut hitam dikombinasikan dengan merah, wajah pria itu begitu sempurna dengan tatto garis di bawah matanya, mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam kelam dengan motif kobaran api merah, yang memperlihatkan tubuh atletis sempurna, lalu celana panjang hitam sedikit longgar, dengan sayap kalelawar dan merpati hitam yang lain mengatup di bagian selangkangannya, sedangkan sepasang sayap juga di atasnya melengkung di kedua sisi lehernya, delapan sayap lainnya yang terbuka gagah, sisi kiri sayap itu berwujud sayap kalelawar, sedangkan sisi kanannya dalam wujud sayap merpati hitam. Bagian tubuhnya terlihat tatto kobaran api hitam terlukis begitu gagah, juga sebuah kalung salib yang melingkari di leher jenjang pria tersebut. Naruto yang mengetahui siapa yang muncul di belakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

" Aku hanya baru menyadari jika pikiranku yang sebelumnya ternyata sangat bodoh." katanya terlihat pria itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, lalu berjalan menuju ke sisi kiri pemuda itu. Dua sayap merpati hitamnya lalu merangkul pemuda di sampingnya, kemudian dirinya juga menatap ke depan.

 **" Bukannya sudah aku bilang, semua akan ada waktunya. Kamu akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu kembali, walaupun kamu tidak bisa menghapus kejadian kelam yang menimpa keluargamu. Aku, Michael, Raphael dan Uriel akan selalu di sampingmu, menemanimu suka maupun duka, bukan begitu."** katanya yang kemudian terlihat sosok Michael, Raphael, maupun Uriel yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **" Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Azel. Walaupun kamu sendiri, suka maupun duka, kami akan selalu menemanimu Naruto."** kata Michael

 **" Kami sudah membuktikan ucapan kami bukan, dan juga lihat ada orang-orang yang sangat peduli denganmu. Jadi, jangalah berjuang sendiri lagi. Kita akan sama-sama menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi kedepan."** kini Uriel menyambung.

 **" Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, jangan kamu selalu menyalahkanmu akan kejadian yang menimpa anggota keluargamu. Kita akan sama-sama menghancurkan kelompok Yggdrasil. Dosa-dosa mereka sudah terlalu besar dan tidak bisa di ampuni lagi. Kali ini, kita harus berjuang untuk melindungi orang-orang agar tidak terjerumus masuk ke kelompok teroris itu."** kata Raphael membuat naruto menatap satu per satu Guardian Force miliknya, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, karena selama ini ternyata Guardian Forcenya sangat perhatian akan dirinya.

" Azel, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, terima kasih karena kalian selalu di sisiku. Maaf atas sifat kekanak-kanakku sebelumnya." isak Naruto, terlihat Azel yang langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, mencoba menenangkannya.

 **" Sudah, kamu tidak usah banyak berpikir apapun lagi. Sekarang kamu fokuskan rencanamu yang sudah kamu susun untuk kedepan dan kami akan membantumu."** katanya terlihat Naruto mengangguk di dalam pelukan makhluk tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Light and Dark**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supernatural, School Life, Fantasy, Sci-Fi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ootsutsuki Kaguya x Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaguya sebenarnya ingin menikmati senja dengan berjalan-jalan di sekeliling akademi, tapi akhirnya dia mau tidak mau menemani Sakura dan Ino untuk bertarung di dunia virtual agar naik level. Ya, kelas Holy Envoy memiliki pangkat yang sama dengan pangkat dasar para Guardian Force ( pangkat Holy Envoy hanya sampai Excelsior tingkat ke tujuh), tapi yang membedakannya adalah, setiap pangkat yang dimiliki oleh Holy Envoy memiliki tujuh tingkatan. Misal contohnya Sakura, gadis berambut musim semi itu sekarang memiliki pangkat Holy Envol Celestial tingkat dua, sedangkan Ino memiliki Holy Envoy pangkat Celestial pangkat satu, maka untuk menaikinya, harus sering berlatih bertarung dengan Holy Envoy lain, atau melawan makhluk-makhluk virtual yang sudah di progamkan supaya bisa membuat para Holy Envoy naik pangkat. Sebenarnya jika ingin cepat, maka harus bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk mistis yang biasa muncul di kota-kota, karena dengan begitu, akan sangat mudah naik ke level pangkat terakhir ataupun menerobos level selanjutnya. Semakin tinggi level sang Holy Envoy, semakin mudah pula mereka menggunakan kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh Guardian Force mereka, karena minimal seorang Holy Envoy bisa menggunakan kemampuan khusus yang dimilikioleh para Guardian Force adalah level Majestic.

Kembali ke Kaguya, gadis cantik itu masih memikirkan perbincangan antara Sasuke dan Itachi dengan Guardian Force mereka masing-masing. Dia tidak menyangkah jika teman sekelasnya yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya adalah Holy Envoy kandidat 'Tuhan', tapi sebelumnya Guardian Force Itachi, Hypos masih meragukan akan hal itu, karena memang ada cukup banyak Guardian Force memiliki pangkat Ungodly, Excelsior, Imperious maupun Enlightenment di seluruh penjuru dunia. Menghembuskan nafasnya, gadis berambut musim dingin itu tidak ingin memikirkan apapun, karena dirinya sendiri masih belum memiliki Guarian Force miliknya sendiri. Sebuah layar transparan muncul di hadapannya, gadis itu melihat level yang dimilikinya, terlihat level Celestial pangkat enam. Dia sangat bingung, bagaimana mungkin level Holy Envoynya selalu naik tanpa sebab, apa mungkin karena kemampuan penyembuh miliknya menjadi lebih kuat karena akan hal ini, tapi gadis itu tidak ingin memikirkannya. Pintu kaca di sebuah ruangan sebelah kanan akhirnya terbuka, terlihat sosok Ino dan Sakura yang keluar dengan wajah terlihat sumringah, berlari melewati kursi-kursi jejer di ruangan besar tersebut.

" Kaguya!" panggil Sakura sedikit keras membuat Kaguya menatap ke arah asal suara, melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah kedua sahabatnya. Ino dan Sakura akhirnya tiba juga di tempat dimana gadis musim dingin itu berada.

" Kaguya, aku akhirnya berhasil naik ke Celestial tingkat tiga." kata Sakura begitu bahagia, membuat Kaguya mau tidak mau ikut merasakankebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

" Selamat Sakura." ucapnya tapi Ino tidak mau kalah, dirinya juga memberitakan jika berhasil naik ke pangkat selanjutnya.

" Kaguya, aku juga naik ke tingkat ke Celestial dua. Mana ucapan selamatku?" rengek Ino membuat Kaguya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, mengangguk.

" Iya iya, selamat buat kamu juga Ino." ucapnya sedikit geli, tapi terlihat Ino yang tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Suara riu terdengar di ruangan tempat mereka berada, membuat ketiga gadis cantik itu menatap sekeliling, terlihat pemuda pemudi di sana berhamburan menuju ke jendela ruangan mereka berada. Penasaran, Kaguya, Ino juga Sakura akhirnya ikut bergabung juga ke dalam kerumunan itu, walaupun susah-susah menuju ke depan jendela, akhirnya mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Kedua iris amethyst Kaguya membulat, karena di luar terlihat sebuah pesawat jet panjang berwarna putih, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, ekor pesawat tersebut terlihat lambang bendera salib miring ke kiri dengan background berwarna merah, sedangkan warna salib berwarna biru dan permukaan sisi salib itu berwarna putih.

" Siapa yang datang berkunjung? Apakah Presiden Norwegia?" bisik Kaguya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Ino maupun Sakura menggeleng tidak mengerti, terlihat raut wajah mereka juga memancarkan keterkejutan. Kaguya lalu menatap kebawah, terlihat Headmaster Danzo ditemani oleh beberapa guru, dirinya juga bisa melihat Itachi dan Sasuke di sana, setangkan beberapa petugas sedang memberikan arahan pendaratan pesat jet pribadi tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri di samping kepala sekolah mereka, sesekali Danzo melakukan percakapan dengan pemuda itu, terlihat pria itu sedikit gugup, tapi Naruto terlihat sedang mencoba menenangkan pria tersebut. Dalam pikiran Kaguya, apa hubungan Naruto dengan kedatangan keluarga konglomerat dari Eropa, apalagi Eropa Utara yang merupakan negara dengan pertahanan terkuat di dunia dalam naungan Rusia.

.

.

.

Main Area Akademi

.

.

.

Sasuke sedikit bingung melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan dengan kepala sekolah mereka, pasalnya sebelumnya mereka sudah diberitahukan dari kepala sekolah Danzo jika yang akan datang kemari adalah putra bungsu Presiden Norwegia, Barack Oslo. Barack Oslo adalah pria berusia 22 tahun, adalah seorang jenius yang lahir dari darah bangsawan Oslo, bahkan kemampuan yang dimilikinya bisa menyaingi para Holy Envoy pangkat Ungodly. Di usianya yang terbilang muda, pria tersebut sudah ditawari oleh berbagai akademi Light and Dark di seluruh dunia, tapi semuanya dia tolok secara sepihak, karena pria itu menganggap jika dirinya masuk ke dalam akademi, maka akan cepat membuatnya bosan. Hari ini, sejarah mencatat jika seorang Barack Oslo muncul di akademi Light and Dark Jepang, yang merupakan induk dari seluruh akademi Light and Dark di dunia, dan hal ini tentu saja akan membuat cabang-cabang lain iri, karena seorang jenius dari Norwegia kemungkinan akan mengabdi di Tokyo. Perlahan-lahan, pesawat jet dengan lambang bendera Norwegia itu mendarat, semua guru maupun murid-murid dari Holy Envoy class siap menyambut kedatangannya. Pintung samping pesawat terbuka, menurunkan tangga cukup panjang ke bawah, tidak lama setelahnya terlihat pria berpakaian serba hitam turun satu per satu dari dalam pesawat. Para bodyguard tersebut berbaris rapi di sisi kanan maupun sisi kiri jalan, lalu tidaklama setelahnya, seorang pria tinggi tegap mengenakan setelan serba putih, bentuk wajah kokohnya menambah kharisma tersendiri, ditambah lagi beberapa lencana kebangsawaan di sebelah dada kanannya. Pria itu masih berdiri sejenak di sana, menatap sekeliling seperti mencari seseorang, tapi akhirnya iris blue sapphire cerahnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang berdiri cukup jauh, tersenyum ke arahnya. Tersenyum, pria itu kemudian berlari pelan menuruni tangga, setelah sampai di daratan, dirinya berjalan sedikit cepat menuju ke arah tempat Naruto berada dengan kedua tangannya terbuka.

" _Little angel_ , aku sangat merindukanmu." katanya setelah tiba di tempat Naruto berada, memeluk pemuda itu, dimana Naruto langsung terkejut akan tingkah mendadak pria itu. Guru-guru, murid-murid dari Holy Envoy class maupun yang lainnya melihat interaksi keduanya tentu saja terkejut bukan main akan tingkah putra bungsu Presiden Norwegia itu.

" Barack, jika kamu terlalu akrab denganku, anggota Yggdrasil di akademi ini akan langsung curiga." bisik Naruto pelan, mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tidak dindahkan oleh pria berambut putih itu.

" Biarkan saja. Aku memang sengaja untuk memancing mereka keluar dan setelahnya, akan aku habisi mereka semua." balasnya berbisik sambil menyembunyikan seringainya, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Setelah melepas rindu, Barack akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, menatap ke arah Danzo, tersenyum.

" _Nice to meet you_ , saya adalah Barack Oslo, dan saya yakin anda adalah Headmaster akademi Light and Dark Jepang." katanya sopan sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, terlihat Danzo yang tersenyum, menerima jabatan tangannya.

" Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Mr. Barack Oslo. Benar, saya adalah Headmaster akademi ini, Shimura Danzo." ucapnya terlihat Barack sedikit terkekeh.

" Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan mister, headmaster. Sebentar lagi saya juga akan menjadi murid di akademi ini. Saya sudah mengirim formulir saya ke e-mail anda." ucapnya terlihat Danzo yang tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Baik kalau begitu Barack, semoga kamu senang bergabung disini." ucapnya lalu saling melepaskan jabatan tangan. Barack kemudian menatap sekeliling, terlihat wajahnya memperlihatkan raut kekecewaan.

" Little angel, apakah hanya sekelas ini kualitas Holy Envoy akademi ini?" tanyanya dengan nada terluka yang dibuat-buat, sedangkan Naruto memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

 **" Beraninya kau menghina Holy Envoy akademi inti Light and Dark Tokyo."** sosok seseorang meleset cepat ke udara, langsung mengarahkan tendangannya ke Barack. Menyadari kehadiran orang itu, dengan cekatan Barack menangkis tendangan orang tersebut, kemudian sedikit memutar lengannya, menggenggam kaki orang itu, lalu melemparnya ke belakang. Orang tersebut memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, setelahnya dirinya mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah, membuat Barack yang melihat hal itu sedikit takjub.

" _Wow_ , aku kira hanya sampah-sampah saja yang ada di akademi ini, ternyata ada seseorang yang cukup berbakat juga. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Barack, terlihat orang itu tersenyum sinis sambil menggosok permukaan hidung kanannya dengan jempol tangannya.

" Uzumaki Menma, Holy Envoy rank Unearthly pangkat enam." ucapnya terlihat Barack sedikit takjub mendengarnya sedangkan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Oh, Unearthly pangkat enam? Aku tidak menyangkah jika Holy Envoy semuda dirimu bisa mencapat pangkat seperti itu." katanya sedikit kagum, tapi tidak lupa menyiratkan nada mengejek di dalamnya, membuat Menma menggertakan gigi mendengarnya.

" Jika kau ingin menguji kemampuan Holy Envoy di akademi ini, maka ujilah dariku. Aku adalah Holy Envoy nomor satu saat ujian masuk, diikuti oleh Uchiha Sasuke dengan pangkat Majestic tingkat akhir." ucapnya terlihat Barack yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Jika begitu, apa yang kita tunggu. _Battle Mode, ON!"_ ucapnya terlihat sebuah lingkaran portal muncul di pinggang pria itu, kemudian terbelah menjadi dua, yang satu menuju ke atas dan yang satunya menuju ke bawah. Menma yang melihat akan hal itu langsung memasang kuda-kudanya.

" _Battle Mode, ON!"_ serunya dan hal serupa terjadi dengan pemuda itu.

 **" Ares! Apollo! Hermes!"** panggil Menma kemudian terlihat di atas langit sebuah bola api raksasa tercipta, tidak lama setelahnya sebuah tombak dengan pemukaannya dilapisi oleh api menghujam keluar, membelah bola api tersebut menjadi dua. Dari dalam bola api itu, terlihat sosok seorang ksatria dengan armor ksatria gladiator. Jubah api ksatria itu berkobar membara, mata merah di baling helm armornya menatap tajam semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya di tangan kanannya, ksatria itu menggenggam tameng berbentuk lingkarang yang juga dilapisi oleh kobaran api. Di sisi kanannya, terlihat seorang pria begitu rupawan dengan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan dihiasi dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari daun emas melingkari kepalanya, iris topaz begitu menawan, mengenakan pakaian bangsawan yunani kuno berwarna kuning dengan selendang putih yang melingkari pundaknya dan sebuah harpa emas di pelukan tangan kanannya, sedangkan pria di sisi kirinya tidak kalah gagahnya dari ksatria gladiator tersebut, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat mudah, berambut orange cerah dan tubuhnya dilapisi light armor berwarna kuning keemasan dan di tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah tombak tajam terbuat dari logam mulia, berkilau begitu indah. Barack yang melihat ketiga Guardian Force tersebut berdecak kagum, begitupula Danzo yang diam-diam begitu bangga dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh cucu dari Kaisar Senju tersebut.

" **Ares** rank Ungodly, **Hermes** dan **Apollo** rank Unearthly. Seperti yang diduga dari cucu Kaisar Senju Tsubasa pasti memiliki Guardian Force menakjubkan." kata Barack sambil bertepuk tangan. Beberapa saat setelahnya, pria itu menghentikan aksinya, tersenyum polos ke arah Menma.

" Tapi, kamu masih terlalu naif menghadapi lawanmu jika kamu menganggap memiliki Guardian Force seperti itu kamu bisa mengalahkan semua musuhmu." kata Barack tanpa dosa.

 **" Siapa dia?"** suara berat Ares terdengar sedikit bingung melihat tingkah pria itu, terlihat Barack menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

" Oh, Lord Ares. Maaf jika saya tidak sopan. Perkenalkan, saya Barack Oslo." kata Barack memperkenalkan diri, membuat Menma mengeluarkan perempatan kekesalan di dahinya.

" Sudah cukup! Aku akan langsung menyerangmu." kata pemuda itu kemudian dirinya kembali melompat. Barack yang melihat akan hal itu hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, perlahan-lahan kilatan-kilatan petir muncul di lengan kanannya, mengumpul lalu menciptakan sebuah palu besar terbuat dari baja hitam dengan lambang petir di permukaan palu tersebut. Menma yang melihat akan hal itu tentu saja terkejut, tapi dirinya tidak bisa memutar ulang waktu, terlihat Barack mengibaskan palu petir miliknya itu ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Argh!" teriak Menma kesakitan membuat tubuhnya terpental jauh ke belakang, tapi dengan sigap Apollo menangkap tubuh Holy Envoynya. Barack yang tubuhnya di selimuti oleh kilatan-kilatan petir biru itu menyeringai menatap ke arah Ares maupun Hermes yang langsung dalam posisi siaga.

" Lord Ares, Lord Hermes, maaf jika aku harus membuat kalian berdua kecewa. **Thor, Loki, Themis.** " panggilnya terlihat sebuah halilintar langsung menyambar di belakang pria itu, tidak lama setelahnya digantikan sosok seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan armor baja yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dikombnasi dengan celana panjang berwarna coklat. Rambut coklat muda panjangnya berkibar di terpa oleh angin dan kedua matanya dilapisi oleh kilatan petir, begitupula tubuhnya di selimuti oleh kilatan-kilatan petir juga; di samping pria itu terlihat sosok seorang pria mengenakan light armor berwarna coklat keemasan dikombinasi dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang coklat muda yang bagian depannya di tutup oleh kain putih yang melingkari di pinggangnya dan sebuah tongkat dengan ujungnya buah permata merah; yang terakhir adalah seorang wanita anggun mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu muda dengan di bagian dadanya membentuk huruf 'V' panjang memperlihatkan bentuk payudaranya yang bisa dikatakan sedang, di kedua lengannya di selimuti oleh selendang sutra berwarna ungu muda juga, wajahnya yang begitu cantik dengan rambut hitam mutiara panjang terurai begitu indah. Thor sedikit bingung melihat sosok Ares, Hermes maupun Apollo yang ada di hadapannya,lalu menatap ke arah Holy Envoynya.

 **" Kamu memanggilku untuk bertarung dengan Michael, bukan?"** tanyanya sedikit bingung, tapi dirinya kemudian mendengar suara tawa kecil di belakangnya, membuat Dewa Petir itu membalikkan tubuhnya, tersentak melihat sosok Naruto yang melambai ke arahnya.

" Lord Thor, senang berjumpa denganmu lagi." sapa Naruto tapi Thor hanya memberi tatapan bingung ke arahnya.

 **" Kali ini bukan kamu yang menjadi lawanku?"** tanyanya terlihat Naruto menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja bukan, tapi jika anda ingin bertarung denganku, dengan senang hati akan aku, Michael, Raphael dan Uriel melayanimu." jawabnya terlihat Thor yang tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

 **" Lihat saja, aku yakin pemimpin Archangels itu akan kalah berhadapan denganku nanti."** katanya sombong.

 **" Aku meragukan akan hal itu, Thor."** Michael tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Naruto, diikuti oleh Raphael maupun Uriel di kedua sisi malaikat tinggi itu.

 **" Uriel."** panggil Loki dengan giginya yang menggertak, menahan kekesalannya terhadap malaikat itu, sedangkan Uriel hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arahnya.

 **" Halo Loki sang Dewa Licik, bagaimana kabarmu?"** tanya Uriel polos membuat perempatan muncul di wajah Dewa itu, tapi terlihat Thor yang menahannya, membuat Loki menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

 **" Tenangkan dirimu Loki. Kita pasti akan mendapatkan dendam akibat kekalahan yang kita alami sebelumnya. Sebelum itu, kita harus membantu Barack untuk menghadapi lawannya dulu."** ucapnya membuat Dewa Kelicikan itu mendengus, menatap ke arah Menma yang sudah kembali pada posisinya, begitupula Ares, Apollo dan Hermes di belakang pemuda itu.

" Barack, aku baru menyadari jika kamu memiliki Guardian Force baru." kata Naruto terlihat Barack tersenyum tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Kamu akan tahu kemampuan yang dimilikinya nanti." ucapnya lalu terlihat layar transparan muncul di hadapan pria itu, memperlihatkan status yang dimiliki Menma, terlihat HP (Health Point)nya berkurang sekitar 30%.

" Ada apa, Menma? Bukannya kamu akan menunjukkan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Holy Envoy akademi Light and Dark Jepang?" tanya Barack sedikit sinis, tapi terlihat Menma yang menyeringai.

" Kamu sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapku, terima kasih karena sudah mengurangi HPku sampai 30%." katanya membuat Barack sedikit bingung mendengarnya.

 _" Ares's ability active!"_ seru Menma membuat Barack langsung saja siaga mendengarnya, terlihat Menma yang menyeringai.

" Kamu memiliki _Divine Weapon_ salah satu Guardian Force milikmu, aku yakin jika rankmu adalah Ungodly. Kamu bisa menjadi batu loncat untukku menerobos rank Ungodly." ucapnya terlihat tubuh Menma yang dilapisi oleh aura merah, sedangkan Barack hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Well, aku tidak menyangkah jika kamu sangat memahami kemampuan istimewa yang dimiliki oleh setiap Guardian Force, tapi ternyata aku salah. Sepertinya kamu bisa membuat hari-hariku tidak membosankan di akademi ini nanti." ucapnya membuat Menma tersenyum menang mendengarnya.

" _Ares's ability active!_ Ketika Holy Envoy hanya memiliki HP tinggal 70% atau kurang, maka kekuatan Holy Envoy maupun Guardian Force yang dimiliki sang Holy Envoy akan naik sebanyak 50%!" jelasnya terlihat tubuh Menma, Ares, Hermes maupun Apollo tiba-tiba saja diselimuti oleh aura merah, meledak dahsyat menyelimuti tubuh ketiga Dewa tersebut.

 **" RAAAAGHHHHHHH!"** raung Menma maupun ketiga Guardian Gorcenya merasakan kekuatan mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing.

 _" Apollo's skill active!"_ seru Menma kembali terlihat di depan tubuh Apollo, sebuah lingkaran portal dengan pola bintang segi enam muncul sesaat.

" Ketika Apollo menerima _buff_ dari Guardian tipe apapun ataupun kemampuan khusus, maka secara otomatis akan langsung menurunkan status yang dimiliki lawan sebanyak 20%." ucapnya terlihat Apollo langsung memainkan harpa miliknya, terciptalah tangga-tangga nada yang terbang menuju ke arah Barack, Thor, Loki maupun Themis. Tubuh Barack tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedikit letih, dirinya kemudian melihat halaman status yang dimiliki olehnya, Thor, Themis maupun Loki.

" Heh, apa hanya ini saja kemampuan yang kamu miliki?" ejek Barack tapi Menma hanya memberikan seringai ke arahnya.

" Tentu saja tidak. _Hermes's special skill active!"_ serunya membuat Barack, Thor, Loki maupun Themis terkejut mendengarnya.

 **" Lagi?!"** kata Loki tidak percaya mendengar jika mereka akan menerima serangan khusus kembali.

" Selama ada tiga ataupun lebih Dewa berasal dari Yunani Kuno, secara otomatis Hermes bisa memenjarakan lawan selama lima menit." ucapnya terlihat Hermes langsung menancapkan tombaknya ke dalam tanah, dengan cepat langsung menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Sebuah kurungan tiba-tiba saja langsung tercipta, memenjarakan Barack, Thor, Loki maupun Themis di dalamnya. Loki mencoba menyentuh permukaan penjara emas itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tersengat listrik, membuat Dewa itu langsung menjauhkan tangannya, menatap nyalang ke arah Hermes.

 **" Sialan kau, Dewa Yunani! Jika aku bebas dari sini, kau akan menerima akibatnya!"** raung Loki murka.

 **" Loki, Themis juga adalah salah satu dari Dewa Yunani. Jika kamu kesal dengan Hermes, cukupucapkan namanya saja."** ucap Thor tajam membuat Loki menatap nyalang ke arah Dewa Petir itu.

 **" Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hah?! Kita berempat terkurung di penjara ini dan lagi selama lima menit! Kita sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun!"** geramnya

" **Loki, sekali lagi kamu bicara, kamu akan tahu akibatnya."** kata Barack dingin, terlihat iris blue sapphirenya mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan petir, begitupula tubuhnya dilapisi oleh listrik, membuat Loki langsung tersentak mendengarnya.

 **" Che! Maafkan aku."** jawabnya membuang muka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Barack lalu kembali menatap ke arah Menma.

" Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya dingin tapi terlihat Menma tersentak mendengar nada suaranya. Berdecak, Menma kemudian menatap ke arah Ares, terlihat Dewa perang itu mengangguk.

" Ares, ayo kita gabungkan kekuatan kita." kata Menma setelahnya kobaran api tiba-iba saja muncul menyelimuti tubuh pemuda Uzumaki itu, begitupula Ares yang langsung menghilang dari pandangan semua orang. Beberapa saat setelahnya, kobaran api yang menyelimuti Menma langsung saja menghilang, menggantikan sosok Menma yang mengenakan armor Gladiator emas, begitupula armor kedua kakinya sampai di lutut juga kedua lengannya dilapisi oleh armor emas juga. Tombak emas di genggaman tangan kanannya sedangkan tameng bulat dengan lambang omega di dalamnya. Wajah Menma yang dilindungi oleh helm armor Gladiator emas itu menatap tajam ke arah Barack yang masih tenang di dalam penjara emas Hermes.

 _" Ares's real guard skill active!_ Dengan mengorbankan 50% HP milikku, maka kekuatan yang aku miliki akan naik sebesar 100%." ucapnya lalu dirinya menatap ke arah layar transparan di sampingnya, terlihat Hit Points miliknya turun secara drastits, lalu menyisahkan 20%. Tubuh Menma langsung saja mengeluarkan aura merah begitu besar, dimana kekuatan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya secara drastis. Aura merah itu kemudian menghilang, terlihat iris mata Menma berubah menjadi merah, menatap begitu liar ke arah Barack.

" _Now_ , aku sudah siap menyerangmu. Bersiaplah!" teriak Menma kemudian dirinya melompat ke udara, siap menyerang lawannya. Barack yang melihat akan hal itu hanya tersenyum, perlahan-lahan bibirnya membentuk seringai mencemooh ke arah pemuda Uzumaki itu.

" Hanya itu kemampuanmu? Sayang sekali, kamu masih terlalu naif." ucapnya yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja tiga kilatan petir putih langsung menyambar penjara tempatnya berada, Thor maupun Themis. Menma yang melihat kejadia itu tentu saja langsung menghentikan aksinya, mendarat ke tanah dalamposisi jongok, sedangkan Apollo maupun Hermes meleset cepat ke arah samping pemuda itu. Kedua iris Menma membulat, melihat pejara emas Hermes tiba-tiba saja menghilang,membuat Barack, Thor maupun Themis bebas dari kurungan kemampuan Hermes.

 _" Thor's skill active._ Jika dalam party terkena kurungan berasal dari kemampuan khusus musuh, secara otomatis bisa membebaskan partynya dan hanya satu anggota yang tersisa tetap di dalam kurungan." jelasnya terlihat Menma, Apollo maupun Hermes terkejut mendengarnya.

 **" Bukannya itu adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Lord Zeus?"** kata Hermes tapi terlihat Barack menyeringai mendengarnya.

" Setiap Guardian Force berelemen petir dengan pangkat Excelsior, maka akan memiliki kemampuan seperti itu." ucapnya membuat Menma membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Jangan bilang…" ucapannya terputus.

" Benar sekali. **Thor** adalah Guardian Force dengan pangkat Excelsior, sama seperti Zeus." ucapnya membuat Menma membulatkan kedua matanya, begitupula para Holy Envoy yang mendengar akan pernyataan pria itu.

" Guardian Force Excelsior lain setelah Namikaze Naruto." kata salah satu guru di sana, mereka tidak menyangkah akan menemukan Holy Envoy muda yang memiliki Guardian Force Excelsior, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, mengamati sahabatnya bertarung dengan sepupunya itu.

" _Loki's special skill active._ Apapun yang menghalangi Guardian Force Loki, maka semuanya akan menghilang dalam sekejab." ucapnya terlihat Loki menyeringai mendengarnya, lalu tubuh Dewa itu mengeluarkan cahaya orange begitu menyilaukan, lalu kurungan yang memenjarakannya menghilang membuat Loki terbebas.

 **" Akhirnya."** ucap Dewa itu sedangkan Thor hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

 **" Kau lupa akan sesuatu Loki."** kata Thor tiba-tiba membuat Loki menatap bingung ke arahnya.

 **" Maksudmu?"** tanyanya tidak mengerti tapi kemudian dirinya tersadar, lalu menatap ke arah Themis.

 **" Erm, Themis. Maafkan aku yang sebelumnya menjelekkan Dewa Yunani."** katanya tidak enak hati, sedangkan Themis yang mendengar hanya memberi senyum kecil, mengangguk.

 **" Tidak apa-apa, lagipula sekarang kita memang menghadapi Holy Envoy yang kebetulan memiliki Guardian Force berasal dari Dewa Dewi Yunani."** jawabnya lembut terlihat kedua pipi Loki sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah muda mendengarnya. Barack yang melihat hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali lagi pria itu menatap ke depan.

" Kali ini, kamu akan kalah telak. _Loki's skill active!_ Dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang dimilikinya, akar pohon berasal dari Alfheim akan mengunci pergerakanmu selama sepuluh menit." ucapnya terlihat tubuh Loki mengeluarkan aura coklat keemasan, mengarahkan tongkatnya ke depan, terlihat batu permatanya mengeluarkan cahaya begitu menyilaukan. Tempat tersebut tiba-tiba saja berguncang, setelahnya keluarlah akar-akar ukuran raksasa panjang dari dalam tanah, mengikat tubuh Hermes, Apollo maupun Menma, membuat mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

 _" Thor's special skill active!_ Dengan kekuatan berasal dari halilintar surga, maka kekuatan yang dimilikinya akan naik sebanyak 100%." ucapnya terlihat petir dari langit langsung menyambar tubuh Thor, membuat tubuh Dewa tersebut terhentak ke depan. Barack melihat status Guardian Forcenya di layar transparan miliknya, naik begitu cepat. Menma yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap rendah ke arahnya.

" Walaupun Thor adalah Guardian Force pangkat Excelsior, tapi kekuatan yang kamu masih lemah dengan kekuatanku dalam real guard." kata Menma tapi Barack hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

" Naruto, lihat baik-baik. Ini adalah kemampuan Guardian Force baruku untuk mengalahkanmu." ucapnya membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

 _" Themis's skill active!"_ serunya terlihat sebuah lingkarang dengan lambang bintang segi enam muncul di hadapan Themis, beberapa saat setelahnya langsung menghilang.

" Sebagai Dewi Keseimbangan, maka Themis bisa melakukan penaikan persentasi kekuatan salah satu Guardian Force milikku dari persentasi buff target musuh yang diinginkan." ucapnya membuat Menma maupun Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

" Aku memilik kau yang masih dalam real guard, dan aku memilih Thor sebagai target yang akan di seimbangkan statusmu." ucapnya kemudian terlihat tubuh Menma dilapisi oleh aura ungu, begitupula tubuh Thor dilapisi aura yang sama.

" Karena kamu memiliki status tambahan sebanyak 150%, maka Thor milikku akan mendapatkan status tambahan lagi sebanyak 150%. Jadi, status tambahan yang dimiliki Thor adalah 250%." ucapnya menyeringai, terlihat aura ungu yang melapisi tubuh Thor meledak, terlihat panel status di layar transparan Menma jika status Guardian Force milik pria itu naik begitu drastis. Setelah semua status milik Thor naik, Barack lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

 _" Now Thor! Finish them off!"_ serunya terlihat kedua mata Thor langsung dilapisi oleh kiloton petir, begitupula tubuhnya dilindungi oleh kilatan-kilatan listrik liar. Mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, dimana palu baja miliknya mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan petir biru, tiba-tiba saja palunya memanjang, juga pasaknya membesar, membuat Menma, Hermes maupun Apollo terkejut melihatnya.

 **" RAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** terlihat palu raksasa berlapisi kilatan-kilatan petir itu meleset turun ke arah Menma, Hermes maupun Apollo yang tidak bisa berkutik akibat penjara akar-akar pohon Loki. Menma memejamkan kedua matanya, dirinya tidak menyangkah jika akan kalah. Menma tidak merasakan apapun di atasnya, perlahan-lahan dirinya mencoba membuka kedua matanya, terkejut melihat sosok malaikat dengan delapan sayap putih besar di depannya, terlihat malaikat itu menangkis serangan palu itu dengan kedua pedang emasnya. Barack yang melihat Guardian Force itu menangkis serangan palu petir Thor sedikit terkejut, lalu menatap ke belakang, terlihat naruto yang berjalan mendekati ke arahnya.

" Aku rasa sudah cukup Barack. Menma sama sekali kalah telak denganmu, ditambah lagi perbedaan kekuatan yang dimiliki Thor dengan dirinya dalam mode real guard." ucapnya terlihat Barack yang menghembuskan nafas mendengar kalimat pemuda itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat semangat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja down, lalu menepuk pundak kanan Barack pelan.

" Besok aku akan menjadi teman bertarungmu. Aku juga penasaran apakah aku bisa lolos dari kemampuan Guardian Force Themis milikmu." sambungnya langsung saja membuat semangat Barack kembali.

" Setuju." jawabnya semangat.

" Hei…Hei..Hei….! Aku dengar ada seseorang ingin berhadapan dengan Naruto, eh?" terdengar suara dari langit, membuat Naruto maupun Barack menatap ke atas, terlihat seseorang melayang di sana, berputar cepat meleset turun ke tempat kedua sahabat itu berada. Barack maupun Narutolangsung melompat mundur, dimana terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam metalik, mengenakan kemeja lengan panjangnya, memberlihatkan tubuh atletis sempurna pria tersebut dengan kombinasi celana jeans panjang. Naruto yang mengetahui siapa pria itu tersenyum, sedangkan Barack menatap tidak percaya sosok pria di hadapannya. Pria itu lalu bangkit, terlihat iris emerald cerah, menatap ke arah Naruto sejenak, melambaikan tangannya.

" Yo! Aku sudah menerima pesanmu dan juga sudah mengirim ke headmaster akademi Jepang." jawabnya terlihat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Selamat datang, Andryan." sambut Naruto terlihat pria tampan itu mengangguk mendengarnya, lalu sedikit melirik ke arah Barack, meninju bahu pria itu.

" _Hey_ _you!_ Kau tidak menyambut sahabatmu ini?" tanya Andryan, sedangkan Barack hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Aku tidak percaya akan hal ini. Aku tidak menyangkah akan satu akademi dengan monster lain." ucapnya membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Andryan, dengan cepat pria tampan itu mengarahkan tinjuannya ke perut Barack, membuat pria bermarga Oslo itu mau tidak mau merasakan bogeman sahabatnya, membuat para bodyguard Barack langsung beraksi. Barack mengangkat tangan kanannya, menandakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja, kemudian bangkit, menatap ke arah Andryan yang membuang muka, seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Dengan cepat Barack mengayunkan tangan kanannya, berhasil menampar pipi pria berambut hitam itu, membuat Andryan hampir saja jatuh, lalu menatap nyalang ke arah Barack yang juga menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Kedua pria itu saling melempar death glare andalan masing-masing, tapi tidak lama setelahnya Barack maupun Andryan sama-sama tertawa terbahak-bahak satu sama lain.

" Hahahaha! Kamu sama sekali tidak berubah, Andryan." kata Barack tertawa, lalu membuka kedua tangannya lebar, memeluk tubuh pria itu, yang tentu saja di balas oleh Andryan, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas melihat tingkah kanak-kanak kedua sahabatnya.

" Dan kau juga sama sekali tidak berubah, selalu membawa bodyguard menyebalkan." ucapnya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, terlihat Barack yang mengangkat kedua bahunya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, aku adalah seorang putra dari Presiden Norwegia, tapi aku sudah meminta ayahku untuk menarik bodyguardnya jika aku sudah berada di Tokyo, jadi kamu tidak perlu canggung." ucapnya terlihat Andryan yang memberikan jempol ke arahnya. Andryan menatap ke atas, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Thor juga Loki.

" Yo Mr Thor! Mr. Loki! Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?" tanyanya terlihat Loki yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, membuang muka.

 **" Bocah ingusan sepertimu jangan sok akrab denganku."** jawab Loki tapi terlihat Andryan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Fuck! Apa kau masih emosi karena tidak bisa menang dariku, Mr. Loki?" tanyanya terlihat perempatan muncul di dahi Dewa itu, menatap ke arah Andryan sambil menunjuk Andryan dengan tongkatnya.

 **" Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan menang melawanmu nanti! Aku akan membalas dendamku saat berhadapan denganmu!"** geram Loki sedangkan Thor hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat tingkah Dewa itu, lalu kembali menatap ke arah Andryan yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **" Kelihatannya kamu semakin kuat Andryan dari sebelumnya, apakah kamu sudah berhasil menerobos rank Excelsior?"** tanya Thor tapi Andryan hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Who knows, but_ aku yakin jika seseorang disini sudah memiliki pangkat Excelsior. Aku masih kalah melawan orang itu." ucapnya dengan mata kanannya terpejam, begitupula Barack yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar sekali. Aku juga masih belum membalaskan dendamku kepada orang itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan GF (Guardian Force) baru hanya untuk menang melawannya." ucapnya membuat Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas, sedangkan Thor maupun Loki tertawa mendengarnya.

 **" Kelihatannya banyak orang yang memiliki dendam dengan kami."** Uriel langsung ikut dengan perbincangan mereka, diikuti Raphael di sampingnya. Andryan melihat dua malaikat tinggi itu langsung melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua Aracangels tersebut.

" _Hello_ Mr. Uriel, Mr. Raphael. Seperti biasa, kalian berdua selalu terlihat begitu agung." ucapnya dimana Uriel maupun Raphael hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

 **" Loki, bisakah kamu melepaskan akar-akarmu ini? Aku tidak ingin menyerangmu yang tidak siap."** terdengar suara Michael yang menatap ke arah akar-akar tumbuhan itu. Loki yang mendengar hanya mengangguk sekali, mengangkat tongkatnya ke atas langit, terlihat cahaya keemasan terpacar, tidak lama setelahnya akar-akar yang melilit Menma, Hermes juga Apollo terlepas, kembali tenggelam ke dalam bumi. Menma menghembuskan nafas panjang, menatap ke arah pemimpin Archangels itu.

" Terima kasih Lord Michael." ucapnya tulus terlihat Michael yang memberi senyum kepadanya.

 **" Bukan apa-apa. Aku melihat kamu memiliki potensi yang sangat luar biasa ke depan, apalagi kamu memiliki GF yang sangat membantu satu sama lain. Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes, senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua."** kata Michael sambil membungkukkan badannya, terlihat Apollo maupun Hermes melakukan hal yang sama tapi terlihat canggung.

 **" Senang juga bertemu dengan anda, High Archangels Michael. Saya banyak mendengar kehebatan-kehebatan yang anda miliki sebelum kita turun menjadi GF."** kata Apollo canggung, terlihat Michael yang hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

 **" Saya juga tahu kehebatan yang anda miliki, Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes. Kami para malaikat juga memantau kehidupan para Dewa di dunia, tapi baru kali ini saya bisa saling bertemu bertatap muka dengan sang Dewa Matahari dan Dewa Pembawa Pesan.** " katanya terlihat Apollo maupun Hermes menjadi canggung mendengarnya.

 **" Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."** sambung Michael, dimana Apollo dan Hermes mengangguk mendengarnya.

 **" Silakan Lord Michael."** ucap keduanya bersama mempersilakan, lalu Michael mengepakkan kedelapan sayap raksasanya terbang menuju ke arah dimana Naruto, Barack maupun Andryan berada. Tubuh Menma kemudian mengeluarkan kobaran api sejenak, laludirinya kembali seperti sebelumnya mengenakan seragam akademi dan sosok Ares berdiri di belakangnya.

 **" Itulah Michael, Lord of Holy, dia adalah GF terkuat pangkat Excelsior dari jajaran GF. Walaupun memang banyak GF pangkat Excelsior di dunia ini, tapi aku yakin jika Michael adalah GF terkuat di satu rank dengannya. Lihat saja, dia tanpa kesusahan menangkis serangan Thor yang sudah dibantu dengan dorongan status sebanyak 250%."** kata Ares dimana Apollo maupun Hermes mengangguk mendengarnya.

 **" Aku juga meragukan jika Zeus bisa menang melawannya. Ras malaikat memang memiliki kemampuan 'istimewa' dibanding dengan ras yang lainnya."** kata Apollo, dimana Ares terdiam, lalu menatap ke arah Menma yang sedikit tidak bersemangat. Dewa perang itu tersenyum maklum melihat sikap HEnya (Holy Envoy) tidak semangat karena kalah melawan dengan Barack, dan juga dia baru menyadari jika pria itu memiliki GF rank Excelsior ditambah dengan support Themis yang kemampuannya cukup mengerikan walaupun pangkat Unearthly.

 **" Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, memang dari pengalaman bertarung kamu sangat minim, tapi bukan berarti kamu kalah telak. Kita juga sebelumnya pernah menang melawan HE dengan GF Excelsior, tapi kali ini, lawan kita memiliki GF yang bisa menghadang kemampuan khusus kami. Jadi, janganlah kecewa."** kata Ares membuat Menma mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap ke arah GFnya itu. Menghembuskan nafas, pemuda itu lalu menundukkan wajahnya, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Barack dan Andryan.

" Bukan itu, hanya saja aku kecewa karena kalah di depan sepupuku. Aku tahu hal ini memang kekanak-kanakkan, tapi aku ingin membuktikan jika aku sudah menjadi HE terkuat di angkatan HE baru. Aku sudah berlatih keras, tapi tetap saja aku masih kalah dengan HE yang memiliki GF support tertentu." ucapnya tapi Ares hanya tersenyum kecil menengarnya.

 **" Kamu tidak perlu khawatir Menma. Jika kamu berhasil menerobos rank Ungodly, kamu bisa menggunakan kemampuan khusus milikku."** kata Apollo membuat Menma menatap ke arah GFnya tersebut.

 **" Apakah kamu lupa? Aku adalah GF tipe half support half healer. Untuk sekarang kamu baru bisa memiliki skill healermilikku, tapi jika kamu sudah berhasil menerobos Ungodly, maka kamu bisa menggunakan skill supportku. Kemampuan supportku ada yang bisa mematahkan kemampuan Themis, walaupun tidak terlalu besar dengan tipe support murni, tapi cukup untuk membantumu, Ares dan Hermes."** ucapnya meyakinkan HEnya, membuat semangat Menma kembali.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha secepatnya menerobos rank Ungodly, sebelum Kompetensi Light and Dark Internasional diadakan. Aku harus masuk ke dalam tujuh besar anggota utama mewakili akademi Light and Dark Jepang." ucapnya semangat, terlihat Ares, Apollo maupun Hermes mengangguk mendengarnya, sedangkan dari jauh, Naruto yang sejak tadi khawatir dengan keadaan sepupunya itu mencuri-curi gerak-geriknya, tersenyum dalam hati jika ternyata sepupunya itu baik-baik saja. Naruto lalu menatap ke arah Danzo, mengangguk ke arah pria itu terlihat Danzo yang mengerti akan maksud darinya. Danzo kemudian berjalan mendekati ke arahnya, sedikit berdehem membuat Barack maupun Andryan menatap ke arahnya.

" Selamat datang Barack Oslo dan Andryan, walaupun saya sudah menyambut Barack, tapi tidak masalah jika saya menyambut kembali. Hari ini, kalian berdua secara resmi menjadi murid HE di akademi Light and Dark. Aku sudah menerima data kalian dan seseorang lagi yang sepertinya masih belum hadir di sini, jadi besok saya akan mengirim e-mail kepada kalian berdua, dimana apakah akan menetapkan kalian di HE Class, A class ataupun B class." jelas Danzo dimana Barack yang mengangguk, sedangkan Andryan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

" Terima kasih, Headmaster Danzo, kami berdua akan menunggu kabar dari anda. Dan Headmaster, sedikit pesan, jika Andryan melakukan hal tidak senonoh terhadap siswi di akademi ini, atas izin saya anda boleh mengeluarkannya dari akademi ini." kata Barack membuat Naruto tertawa, sedangkan Andryan tidak menerima dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

" Hei! Apa kau pikir aku ini adalah seorang penjahat kelamin?!" bentaknya tidak terima, sedangkan Barack hanya mengangkat bahu acuh mendengarnya.

" Bukannya memang seperti itu?" ucapnya dimana terlihat perempatan kekesalan muncul di wajah tampannya, sedangkan Danzo hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, sesuai keingingan persyaratan yang kalian berikan kepadaku, kalian berdua akan tinggal di kamar Naruto." kata Danzo, membuat Barack maupun Andryan menyeringai mendengarnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Room

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membantu kedua sahabatnya menyusun pakaian juga peralatan pribadi mereka, Naruto duduk sofa ruang utama, sambil membaca sesuatu. Barack mengambil sebuah botol wine di dalam lemari kulkas, juga mengambil sebuah gelas kaca di atas lemari rak dapur. Menuangan botol wine _Cardinal_ yang dibawanya dari Norwegia, terlihat cairan merah cerah masuk ke dalam gelas kacanya. Setelah mencapai setengah, pria itu menghentikan tuangannya, menyampingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja mesin pencuci piring, pria itu mengambil dua gelas kaca dengan posisi terbalik, dengan posisi penahannya beradai di atas sisi jari-jarinya, sedangkan gelasnya sendiri permukaan bawahnya di atas telapak tangannya. Berjalan mendekati ke arah sahabatnya itu, meletakkan botol wine di atas meja kaca, begitupula dua gelas anggur dalam keadaan terbalik.

" Mau?" tanya Barack sambil memperlihatkan gelasnya yang berisikan wine, membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya sejenak, mengangguk.

" Boleh." ucapnya terlihat pria itu mengangguk, lalu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, mengambil gelas kosong juga anggurnya, lalu menuangkannya di dalam gelas.

" Apa yang sedang kamu selidiki?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan, terlihat Naruto melepas kacamatanya, memijit pelan pangkat hidungnya.

" Bukan apa-apa, hanya kejadian penyerangan GF liar akhir-akhir ini saja. Kemari seekor GF Ungodly wujud binatang menyerang, tapi aku akhirnya membunuh GF tersebut." jelasnya dimana Barack menghentikan aksinya setelah mencapai setengah gelas. Menyerahkan gelas kaca itu kepada Naruto, diterima langsung oleh pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Walaupun makhluk itu golongan GF, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa digunakan untuk para HE yang akan melakukan kontrak perjanjian. Berbeda dengan _Leviathan_ ataupun _Jörmungandr_ , kedua makhuk itu bisa menjadi GF para HE." jelasnya dimana Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Aku hanya sedikit bingung saja, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali GF tipe seperti itu muncul di Tokyo, tapi sayang sekali, kebanyakan tidak bisa ditangkap untuk melakukan kontrak perjanjian, padahal di akademi ini banyak yang masuk di B-class." jelasnya, lalu Barack ikut duduk juga sambil menyesap wine miliknya. Pintu di pojok kiri ruangan tersebut otomatis terbuka, terlihat sosok Andryan yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam ketat model _trunk_ berwarna hitam, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil putihnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati ke arah tempat kedua sahabatnya berada, melempar handuknya ke arah sofa sisi kiri, lalu mengambol botol wine maupun gelas kacanya.

" _Who care_. Jika makhluk-mkhluk tidak berguna itu muncul lagi, tinggal kita habisi saja." katanya tiba-tiba, membuat Barack mengangguk setuju mendengarnya, sedangkan Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Memang benar yang kamu bilang, tapi kamu tahu jika ada beberapa anggota Yggdrasil memata-matai akademi ini. Kita tidak harus bergerak secara mendadak, kecuali menghadapi GF dengan rank Ungodly atau Excelsior." jelas Naruto, dimana Andryan meneguk winenya sampai habis, terlihat pria itu sedikit meringis, menggeleng kepalanya beberapa kali.

" Bah! Kau pikir aku juga ingin menghadapi makhluk berlevel rendah? _Sorry, i don't interest fight them._ " ucapnya lalu kembali menuangkan botol winenya ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong sebelumnya.

" _Well_ , sama sepertiku juga. Akupun tidak berminat menghadapi GF rank rendah. Aku yakin kamu juga tidak akan tertarik, bukan?" kata Barack dimana Naruto hanya terdiam, memainkan gelasnya.

" Memang benar juga, tapi kita sebagai murid awal, tantu pasti akan ditugaskan menghadapi di bawah rank Ungodly, jika jumlahnya banyak. Akumelihat di data akademi ini jika ada beberapa senior yang memiliki GF rank Excelsior." kata Naruto tapi terlihat Andryan mengibask tangannya.

" Walaupun mereka memiliki rank Excelsior, tapi pengalaman yang mereka miliki tidak seperti kita, terutama kamu. Kamu sudah hampir setiap hari menghadapi anggota Yggdrasil yang mengejar GF rank istimewa saat umur sepuluh tahun di dunia ini. Sama sepertiku yang memiliki GF rank istimewa, jika bukan karena Barack yang menolong kita saat di Jerman, mungkin kita berdua sudah tewas." ucapnya membuat Narutokembali mengenang masa lalunya.

" Tapi berkat karena itu, kalian berdua sekarang memiliki rank Excelsior, sedangkan aku sendiri masih Ungodly tingkat 3." kata Barack sedikit lesu, dimana Naruto langsung menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

" Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membantumu menerobos Excelsior, begitupula Ryan (Andryan). Aku penasaran dengan kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki GF Themismu." kata Naruto, sedangkan Ryan duduk di sofa lain, mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja, dan lagi aku ingin mencoba kemampuan GF yang baru-baru ini aku dapatkan." ucapnya membuat Naruto dan barack terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kamu mendapatkan GF baru lagi? Berarti sekarang kamu sudah ada 5 GF jika dihitung dengan GF rank istimewa." kata Barack tidak percaya, terlihat Ryan mengangguk mendengarnya.

" GF rank istimewa tidak akan aku gunakan, sama seperti Naruto. GF yang aku dapatkan memiliki rank Excelsior, dimana sebelumhya dia muncul di L.V (Las Vegas) saat aku berada di sana. Jadi sekarang aku memiliki 2 Excelsior dan 2 Ungodly. Dia juga berasal dari ras malaikat." ucapnya membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

" Ras malaikat Excelsior? Jangan bilang…" ucapan Naruto terputus, terlihat Ryan menyeringai mendengarnya.

" Benar sekali. GF milikku memiliki kemampuan hampir menyaingi Michael milikmu, tapi jika kita bertarung dalam satu party sama, maka kekuatan Michael dan GFku akan tak terkalahkan. Aku dengar dari ceritanya jika dia sebelumnya hampir masuk ke dalam anggota Archangels, tapi karena dia suka bertempur, jadinya 'Tuhan' tidak memasukkannya dalam golongan Archangels." jelasnya membuat Naruto paham GF apa yang dimiliki sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Barack yang sejak tadi mendengar tidak mengerti.

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." katanya frustasi karena tidak bisa mengikuti percakapan kedua sahabatnya, sedangkan Ryan hanya tertawa, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

" Aku ingin tidur dulu. Aku dari San Fansisco kemari dengan GF form, jadi sekarang aku lelah. Lagipula, besok bukannya kita harus masuk ke dalam kelas, untuk memperkenalkan diri." ucap Ryan bangkit, membuat Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk.

" Iya, dan kita akan masukke kelas Universal. berbeda dengan akademi lain yang memisahkan kelas HE dengan yang lain, disini semuanya mendapatkan materi secara rata." jelasnya sedangkan Ryan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, kemudian dirinya menekan beberapa tombol transparan yang muncul di hadapannya, mengatur ruangan tempat mereka berada. Secara otomatis, lantai di belakangnya tiba-tiba saja terbuka, mengeluarkan sebuah kasur putih ukuran single bed, lengkap dengan bantal maupun selimut. Setelah lantai itu kembali tertutup, Ryan melompatkan dirinya ke atas kasur empuk itu, berbaring dengan kedua tangannya menyilang ke belakang.

" Aku mau tidur." ucapnya dimana Naruto mengangguk.

 _" Good nite and sleep tight."_ ucapnya terlihat Ryan mengangguk, lalu mengambil penutup mata yang berada di sisi kasur tersebut, mengenakannya. Barack juga merasa cukup lelah, dirinya kemudian bangkit.

" Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin istirahat." ucapnya terlihat Naruto mengangguk. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah ranjang kig size Naruto, mengambil sisi kanan ranjang tersebut, lalu istirahat di atasnya. Naruto yang melihat kedua sahabatnya beristirahat, dirinya lalu mengatur pencerahan ruangannya, terlihat beberapa lampu yang tidak di pakai mati sendiri, juga yang awalnya begitu cerah, kini digantikan dengan lampu sedikit buram. Menghentikan kegiatannya, pemuda Namikaze itu juga ingin istirahat dan berharap jika besok bisa menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk dirinya maupun kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Light and Dark**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supernatural, School Life, Fantasy, Sci-Fi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ootsutsuki Kaguya x Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, suasana akademi Light and Dark Tokyo begitu damai. Kaguya yang tinggal di asrama akademi, perlahan bangun dari ranjang, berjalan mendekati ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Asrama untuk kelas B-class, A-class, HE class berbeda, juga fasilitan-fasilitan yang dimiliki juga hal yang berbeda. Jika B-class, luas ruang kamar mereka hanya berkisar 10 x 15, dengan fasilitas satu ranjang utama ukuran sedang, lemari, lemari pendingin, dapur, meja belajar mautun satu kamar mandi; A class memiliki ruangan cukup luas, 15 x 18, dengan fasilitan sama dengan A class, sedangkan untuk HE class, semua fasilitas hampir dimilikinya, entah itu ruang utama, ruang santai, ruang spa, ruang virtual pribadi untuk menaikan tingkat level HE, dll. Dan di akademi ini, juga memiliki tempat tinggal khusus, yang biasanya untuk para HE berasal dari keluarga berdarah biru, contohnya keluarga dari klan Uchiha maupun Senju. Kaguya sendiri tidak iri dengan fasilitan yang dimiliki oleh kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Sakura, karena memang sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka sebagai HE.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan paginya, dan juga mengenakan seragamnya, kemudian dirinya melakukan aktivitas hari ini. Di sisi lain, hal yang sama dengan Naruto, setelah keluar dari ruangannya bersama dengan Barack dan Andryan, ketiganya akhirnya berjalan di lorong asrama mereka berada. Andryan yang juga sudah mengenakan sergamnya dengan jasnya dibiarkan terbuka juga kerahnya naik ke atas, memperlihatkan kemejanya dengan dua kancing atas di buka juga tidak di masukkan ke dalam celana, berjalan dengan kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam sambil mengunyah permen karet, sedangkan Barack berpenampilan modis layaknya seorang bangsawan, jika dilihat, Andryan seperti seorang _bad boy_ sedangkan Barack layaknya pria-pria yang mengikuti model. Pintu lift di depan mereka terbuka, ketiganya lalu masuk ke dalam, Naruto lalu menekan tombol BF (Base Fighter), lalu akhirnya pintu lift tertutup kembali.

" Apa kita tidak masukke kelas?" tanya Barack melihat jika mereka kaliini tidak masuk kelas.

" Hari ini ada tes _sparring_ dengan senior. Kita langsung dikumpulkan disana." ucapnya terliat Andryan langsung tertarik mendengarnya.

" Sparring? Apakah bisa dibilang menguji kelayakankita di akademi ini?" tanyanya terlihat Naruto mengangguk mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

" Bisa dibilang seperti itu. HE baru akan diuji kemampuannya beserta GF masing-masing. Tahun ini pengujian akan di lakukan di pulau selatan Tokyo." jelasnya terlihat Andryan menyeringai mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu,kita berdua berpasangan." katanya cepat, tapi terlihat Barack protes.

" Hei! Seharusnya aku yang berpasangan dengan Naruto!" katanya tidak terima, baru saja Andryan ingin membalas, smartphone Naruto tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Layar transparan ukuran sedang muncul di hadapannya, ternyata ada sebuah video call masuk. Menerima video call tersebut, terlihat sebuah layar persegi ukuran sedang muncul di atasnya, terlihat sosok gadis cantik berambut hijau muda lurus di sana, mengenakan seragam yang sama sepertinya.

 _" NARUTOOOO! MENGAPA KAMU TIDAK MENYAMBUT KEDATANGANKU?!"_ teriak gadis itu di ujung saja, bisa Naruto, Barack maupun Andryan terkejut, begitupula orang-orang di belakang gadis itu tidak kalah terkejut akan teriakannya.

" Olivie? Kapan kamu sampai kemari?" tanya Naruto sedikit meringis karena telinganya yang tiba-tiba saja nyilu. Olivie baru saja ingin menjawab, kedua iris sapphirenya menyadari jika ada Barack di samping pemuda tersebut.

 _" BARACK! MENGAPA KAMU TIDAK MENJEMPUTKU DI BARCELONA? AKU SUDAH MENGIRIM E-MAIL KEPADAMU UNTUK MENJEMPUTKU!"_ pekiknya murka, sedangkan Barack hanya menggaruk rambut belakang kepalanya.

" Bukannya aku tidak mau jemput kamu Olivie, tapi e-mailmu masuk saat aku sudah berada di Jepang." jawabnya kikuk, terlihat Olivie mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

 _" Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tiba Jepang juga malam. Oh ya, aku dengar jika nanti akan ada sparring, benar?"_ tanyanya terlihat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar Olivie dan aku akan berpasangan dengan Andryan." jawabnya terlihat Olivie mengangguk mendengarnya.

 _" Kalau begitu, Barack, kamu berpasangan denganku. GF Naruto dan GF Andryan memang saling memantu satu sama lain jika mereka berdua dalam satu party. Aku kasihan dengan HE yang akan berhadapan dengan kalian berdua nanti."_ ucapnya sambil terkikik geli, terlihat Andryan tertawa mendengarnya.

" Hei Olivie. Aku ada GF lain yang baru-baru ini aku dapatkan. Kemungkinan besar aku akan memperlihatkannya di sparring ini." ucapnya terlihat gadis cantik itu tersentak, menatap terkejut ke arah pria tampan itu.

 _" HEH?! GF BARU LAGI?! JADI SEKARANG GF MILIKMU ADA EMPAT?!"_ tanyanya tidak percaya, terlihat Andryan mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Yup, jika tanpa menghitung GF spesial milikku, maka ada empat. Aku akan menunjukkannya disini." ucapnya terlihat Olivie bersemangat mendengarnya.

 _" Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kalian disini."_ ucapnya langsung memutuskan hubungan video callnya, membuat Naruto maupun Andryan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Lihat tunanganmu itu, sikapnya selalu saja seenaknya." kata Andryan, sedangkan Barack hanya menghembuskan nafas dan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan, pintu lift akhirnya terbuka, Naruto berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Andryan dan Barack. Banyak murid-murid dari HE, A-class maupun B-class berkumpul di sana, seluruh perhatian mereka langsung tertuju ke arah ketiga pria tersebut.

" NARUTO! BARACK! ANDRYAN!" teriak seseorang memanggil nama mereka, membuat ketiga pria itu menatap ke arah asal suara, dimana Olivie memanggil mereka sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke atas. Melihat akan hal itu, ketiga pria itu berjalan menuju ke arah gadis cantik itu. Olivie berjalan mendekati ke arah Barack, terlihat pria berambut perak itu memeluk gadis cantik itu, berciuman sekilas, lalu gadis cantik itu menatap ke arah Naruto dan Andryan.

" Naruto, Ryan. Maaf atas sifatku sebelumnya." ucapnya terlihat Naruto mengangguk maklum mendengarnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, tapi jika saat kamu emosi, lebih baik langsung ke orang yan bersangkutan." ucapnya terlihat Olivie langsung salah tingkah mendengar perkataan perkataan pemuda itu, sedangkan Barack menggaruk kembali rambut belakang kepalanya.

" Ma-Maaf. Lain kali aku akan langsung marah ke Barack." ucapnya terlihat Andryan yang menahan tawa di belakang pemuda Namikaze itu.

 _" Baiklah perhatian semua! Karena semua murid baru sudah berkumpul semua, maka perhatikan kemari."_ terdengar suara Danzo yang berada di layar transparan raksasa di ruangan tersebut, membuat Naruto, Andryan, Barack, Olivie maupun semua murid-murid disana menatap ke arahnya.

 _" Kali ini, para HE akan diuji kemampuan mereka sebagai HE di akademi Light and Dark Tokyo, apakah layak untuk tinggal atau tidak. Tahun ini, kami mendata sebanyak 254 murid, dengan 112 adalah HE. Senior-senior kalian akan menguji kemampuan yang kalian miliki dan tahun ini pengujian akan dilakukan secara tag team. Jadi, untuk kalian semua, jika sudah memiliki pasangan untuk melakukan pengujian, maka silakan maju ke depan."_ ucapnya terlihat beberapa murid dari HE class maju dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, begitupula Menma yang berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Naruto berjalan ke depan bersama dengan Andryan, sedangna Barack bersama dengan Olivie. Kedua dark azure pemuda Namikaze itu sempat bertatapan dengan kedua amethyst Kaguya, tapi gadis Ootsutsuki itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Naruto termenung sejenak, tapi setelahnya dirinya tidak mempermasalahkannya, berjalan ke depan dengan jejeran para HE lainnya.

 _" Who's she?_ _Girlfriend?"_ tanya Ryan kepada sahabatnya itu, terlihat Naruto yang sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, menggeleng.

" Tentu saja tidak. Kenal saja belum, apalagi pacaran." jawabnya terlihat Ryan menyeringai mendengarnya.

" Tapi kamu ada rasa suka terhadap gadis itu bukan?" tanyanya terlihat Natuto menyiku pinggul sahabatnya itu, membuat Ryan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap ke arah Andryan karena tawanya yang cukup mengelegar, membuat Naruto yang ada di sampingnya langsung menginjak kaki kirinya.

" _OH FUCK! SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"_ kesalnya, sedangkan Naruto menatap tajam di balik kacamatanya.

" Kamu sendiri yang tidak bisa diam. Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian resmi apakah akan diterima atau tidak. Sedikitlah serius." desis Naruto sedangkan Andryan hanya memutar mata bosan mendengarnya.

" _Listen alright. They nothing if fight with me, ok? I'm the Mighty Andryan, and there is no fucking way i'm damn lose!"_ ucapnya berapi-api, sedangkan Naruto memutar bola matanya bosun, mengangguk-angguk malls.

" Ya, ya, ya. You're number one. You're the Mighty one." ucapnya bosun terlihat Andryan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Danzo berdehem beberapa kali, membuat semua murid kembali menatap ke arahnya, termasuk Naruto juga Andryan.

 _" Kalau begitu, kita langsung menuju tempat pengujiannya."_ ucapnya kemudian layar besar itu langsung menghilang, bersamaan juga di lantai tempat mereka pijak mengeluarkan sebuah portal, menembakkan cahaya putih ke atas. Seluruh murid-murid di dalam ruangan itu langsung lenyap begitu saja, meninggalkan ruangan yang kosong tanpa kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

South Island in Tokyo

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pulau dengan ukuran 150 km2 di Tokyo selatan dengan jarak antara pelabuhan Tokyo dan pulau tersebut sekitar 500 km. Pulau terpencil itu memiliki sebuah gedung utama tiga lantai, dan satu arena pertandingan besar yang bisa menampung penonton lebih dari 500.000 jiwa, belum lagi menghitung ruang VIP di arena tersebut. Di ruangan bagian tengah arena tersebut, terlihat seorang pria berumuran sekitar hampir mendekati tujuh puluh. Postur tubuh maupun wajah pria tersebut terlihat begitu awet, orang-orang akan berpikir jika pria tersebut berumur awal empat puluhan. Pria tersebut duduk di kursi sofa kebesarannya sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, memiliki iris mata hitam cerah, mengenakan setelan berwarna merah marun. Di layar transparan raksasa hadapannya itu, terlihat kemunculan murid-murid akademi Light and Dark Tokyo yang datang dalam sistem ruang waktu, kedua iris matanya menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu, mengenakan kacamata dan tidak dilupakan iris dark azure menyimpan begitu banyak misteri. Pintu ruangan tempatnya berada terbuka, terlihat Danzo masuk ke dalam, tidak lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

" Saya tidak menyangkah jika anda akan secara pribadi datang kemari, Master." ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati ke arah pria itu, sedangkan sudut pria tersebut sedikit terangkat mendengarnya.

" Anak itu, jika bukan karena aku mengancamnya akan membeberkan kalau dia adalah keturunan Senju, aku yakin dia pasti masih berada entah di negara mana dengan teman-temannya." ucapnya terlihat Danzo yang tersenyum tipis, menatap ke arah layar transparan raksasa di hadapannya.

" Saya juga berpikir seperti itu, Master. Young Master Naruto tidak mungkin akan pulang jika anda tidak mengancamnya demikian, tapi saya juga sedikit prihatin dengannya." ucapnya membuat pria tua itu menghembuskan nafas, membenarkan posisi duduknya.

" Aku tidak ada pilihan lain Danzo, Naruto kelak akan mewarisi tahtaku kelak. Menma tidak mungkin memimpin Jepang dengan sifatnya seperti itu, begitupula Nagato dan Yahiko." jelasnya dimana Danzo terdiam mendengarnya.

" Aku dengar jika dia membawa tiga sahabatnya yang berasal dari berbagai negara untuk bergabung di akademi kita. Apakah kamu sudah melihat kemampuannya?" tanya pria itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, terlihat Danzo mengangguk.

" Barack Oslo, putra bungsu Presiden Norwegia, saya tidak meragukan lagi kemampuan yang dia miliki. Saya yakin jika dia bisa masuk ke dalam Seven Holy Envoy Main Combat dalam Kopetensi Light and Dark Internasional. Lalu Andryan, saya dengar jika dia memiliki GF spesial seperti young master Naruto, dan dari informasi young master sendiri, jika dia adalah rival tangguh yang dimiliki olehnya." jelasnya membuat pria itu sedikit tertarik mendengarnya.

" Lalu yang terakhir Olivie. Walaupun saya lihat jika GFnya hampir semua tipe support, tapi kemampuan yang dimiliki GF gadis itu tidak bisa dibilang isapan jempol saja. Jika kita kalkulasikan kemampuan mereka berempat dengan HE di dunia, saya yakin jika mereka termasuk 20 besar HE terkuat di dunia." jelasnya membuat pria itu kembali menatap ke arah layar di depannya.

" Sudah delapan tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan cucuku, dan sekarang setelah dia menginjak umur delapan belas tahun, akhirnya aku berhasil membawanya kembali ke tempat kelahirannya. Yggdrasil, kalian akan membayar apa yang telah kalian perbuat terhadap keluargaku dan membuat cucuku lari meninggalkan Jepang saat berumur sepuluh tahun." geramnya terlihat Danzo terdiam mendengarnya, pria itu tentu saja memiliki dendam besar terhadap kelompok teroris yang bertujuan mengumpulkan GF rank tinggi untuk memulai perang terhadap petinggi-petinggi ras mayoritas di tiga dunia.

" Master Tsubasa, sebentar lagi akan dimulai sparring antara young master Naruto dan temannya dengan senior yang akan dipilih mereka." kata Danzo terlihat pria itu a.k.a Senju Tsubasa mengangguk mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Main Arena

.

.

.

Semua HE yang tidak di panggil untuk mengikuti tes pertama menunggu di panggung podium, menyisakan Naruto dan Andryan yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan. Ebisu, sebagai wasit ujian kelayakan penerimaan HE di akademi ini menatap ke arah Naruto dan Andryan.

" Kalian berdua ingin melawan siapa?" tanyanya terlihat Andryan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, dengan telunjuknya mengarah ke podium para senior berada.

" Kami ingin berhadapan dengan HE terkuat! Jika bisa, HE tersebut memiliki GF minimal Ungodly! Aku tidak mau menghadapi HE dengan GF Unearthly, _they're trash_!" serunya lantang membuat Naruto menepuk jidatnya mendengar kalimat berani yang di lontarkan sahabatnya itu, Olivie yang terkikik geli, sedangkan Barack yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap sahabatnya itu.

" Siapa dia? Apa dia tidak tahu jika HE senior di akademi ini sangat hebat." kata salah satu murid kesal dengan tingkah Andryan.

" Dia itu hanya mencari mati melawan HE senior rank Ungodly. Apa dia tidak tahu kekuatan yang dimiliki HE Ungodly." kata murid lainnya.

" Hah! Kalian sebaiknya diam saja jika tidak mengetahui kemampuan Andryan." kata Olivie membuat semua murid menatap ke arahnya, begitupula Sakura, Kaguya, Ino, Menma maupun Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari gadis itu.

" Maksudmu, kau pikir jika pria itu lebih hebat dari senior akademi ini?" tanya salah satu murid itu, sedangkan Olivie memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan.

" Tentu saja~. Andryan adalah HE hebat yang sudah masuk dalam list HE terkuat di dunia oleh Perserikatan HE Internasional. Dia adalah HE yang diminati, bukan, sangat diminati oleh seluruh akademi Light and Dark di dunia ini, begitupula dengan Naruto. Sedikit informasi saja, kemampuan yang dimiliki Andryan berada di bawah sedikit dengan kemampuan Naruto, kalian pasti bisa membayangkan akan hal itu~." jelasnya.

" Bukan berarti Naruto memiliki GF Archangels, dia adalah HE terkuat di dunia. Aku yakin pasti ada senior yang akan memberinya pelajaran." ucap salah seorang murid emosi, tapi Olivie tertawa mendengarnya, membuat murid-murid di sana bingung melihat tingkah gadis cantik itu.

" Percuma berbicara dengan para _commoners_ , kalian tidak akan paham jika tanpa melihat dengan kepala mata sendiri. Asal kalian tahu, Naruto dan Andryan sudah banyak mengalahkan, maupun membunuh anggota Yggdrasil di dunia ini." jelasnya terlihat semua orang di sana terkejut mendengarnya.

" Yggdrasil?! Maksudmu kelompok teroris yang sekarang mencoba bangkit dan mengumpulkan anggota kembali?" tanya Kaguya, kali ini Barack mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Kalian tahu aku bisa kuat sampai saat ini? Itu karena berkat kedua pria itu. Jika kalian melihat kemampuannya, kalian pasti berpikir jika kekuatan mereka tidak kalah berbeda dengan 'Tuhan'." jelasnya, lalu menatap kembali ke arena.

Kembali ke arena, Andryan dan Naruto masih berdiri berdua di atas arena. Di podium para senior, terlihat seseorang menyeringai, juga tubuhnya mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan listrik, bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melompat tinggi ke udara. Naruto dan Andryan melihat jika ada salah satu senior mereka menerima tantangan mereka, langsung saja siaga, tidak lama setelahnya HE itu mendarat ke tengah-tengah arena, menciptakan sebuah kawah ukuran sedang akibat kekuatannya.

" Aku tidak menyangkah, jika tahun ini ada junior yang sangat sombong sekali." kata pria berambut hitam jabrik, iris mata onyx kelam, mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan kedua pria itu, terlihat kilatan-kilatan petir menyelimuti tubuhnya.

" Dan juga, tahun ini sepertinya akan banyak yang keluar dari akademi ini." terlihat seseorang berjalan di atas udara dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna orange cerah, dengan iris mata coklat cerah.

" **Indra. Tsukuyomi. Muramasa."** panggil pria berambut hitam itu, yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja sebuah halilintar menyambar di belakang pria itu, tidak lama setelahnya memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria mengenakan pakaian bangsawan India dengan di belakang punggungnya sebuah lingkaran dengan pola kobaran api, dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah tombak dengan enam mata mencuat ke atas, sedangkan di atas telapak tangan kirinya terlihat sebuah bangunan candi mini berbentuk emas. Kedua mata pria itu terbuka, memperlihatkan iris mata hitam kelam, juga helm armor emasnya dengan motif dua pasang sayap di kedua sisinya; kemudian seorang pria berambut putih panjang mengenakan armor perang putih dengan motif bulan sabit dan sebuah pedang di genggaman tangan kanannya; dan terakhir adalah seorang pria mengenakan armor perang Jepang zaman Edo berwarna hitam, jubah dengan lambang naga menghiasi punggungnya berkibar begitu gagah dan sebuah sarung katana di pinggang kanannya.

 **" Asura. Excalibur. Dionysus."** panggil pria berambut jingga itu lalu terlihat kobaran api besar di belakangnya, tidak lama setelahnya digantikan sosok seorang pria dengan wajah begitu mengerikan, memiliki empat wajah yang berbeda (Kesedihan, Kemurkaan, Kegembiraan dan Normal), seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah, memiliki enam tangan, yang masing-masing tangannya memegang dua tombak, dua pedang, satu pagoda dan satu tameng, di bagian bawah tubuh pria itu hanya mengenakan celana kain berwarna putih dengan motif batik, lalu setiap bahunya dililit oleh gelang emas dengan motif kobaran api; lalu seorang wanita cantik mengenakan armor putih dengan motih bunga lily dengan penampilannya seperti ksatria Prancis, berambut pirang pucat panjang, dengan sebuah pedang motif bunga lily di genggaman tangan kanannya; dan yang terakhir, terlihat seorang pria mengenakan pakaian jubah putih yang di sisi tubuh kanannya terbuka memperlihatkan tubuhnya, di genggaman tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah gelas piala emas sedangkan di tangan kirinya sebuah tongkat emas dengan mata ruby, duduk di kursi singgasananya. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat para GF milik kedua seniornya tersebut, sedangkan Andryan bersiul cukup keras melihatnya.

" **Indra, Tsukuyomi, Muramasa, Asura, Excalibur dan Dionysus**. Dua Excelsior, tiga Ungodly dan satu Unearthly, _not bad_." ucapnya tapi kemudian, dirinya langsung melepaskan jas coklatnya, melempar ke udara, dengan cepat melepas kancing-kancing bajunya, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis sempurnanya dengan bangga.

" _But, it's a pity, you two will lose. Battle Mode ON!"_ serunya kemudian dua lingkaran putih muncul di pinggang, lalu terbelah menjadi dua, melintasi tubuhnya.

" _Battle mode, ON!"_ ucap Naruto dimana terlihat kejadian yang sama terjadi di tubuhnya. Layar transparan muncul di hadapan pemuda Namikaze itu, dirinya kemudian menatap riwayat lawannya.

" Senior Uchiha Shisui dan senior Uzumaki Yahiko. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda berdua. Saya Namikaze Naruto, HE baru di akademi ini." kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri, terlihat pria berambut hitam a.k.a Shisui dan pria berambut orange a.k.a Yahiko menghiraukannya.

" Tidak perlu basa-basi, langsung saja panggil GF kalian." kata Yahiko terlihat Naruto yang memberi senyum tipis, sedangkan Andryan menyeringai mendengarnya.

" Aku harap kalian-kalian yang ada di sini tidak terkejut dengan GF milikku." kata Andryan dengan kedua tangannya di buka selebar bahu, menatap rendah ke arah Shisui dan Yahiko yang memicing kedua mata mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, cuaca tempat pulau tersebut menjadi mendung, menandakan jika badai akan datang. Shisui, Yahiko, Ebisu, juga semua orang-orang yang ada di sana tentu saja terkejut dengan akan kejadian abnormal itu.

" Lihat di langit!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk ke langit, membuat semua orang menatap ke arah yang di tujuh, terkejut karena sebuah lubang cacing raksasa dengan permukaannya terlihat kilatan-kilatan petir menyambar. Andryan langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, dengan telunjuk mengarah tepat ke lubang cacing raksasa tersebut.

 **" Come! Bahamut. Asmodeus. Diablos."** ucapnya lalu terlihat dari dalam lubang cacing itu, cahaya ungu kegelapan bersinar keluar. Sebuah bola hitam raksasa keluar dari dalam lubang cacing itu, di tengah-tengahnya terlihat sebuah lambang bola mata merah,perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah. Perlahan-lahan, bola hitam tersebut retak, secara paksa sebuah tangan hitam raksasa dengan kuku-kuku tajam menerobos keluar dari dalam bola itu, lalu perlahan-lahan bola hitam tersebut pecah berkeping-keping, memperlihatkan sepasang sayap kalelawar hitam raksasa yang melindungi sesuatu di dalamnya. Kedua saya kalelawar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok makhluk berwajah mengerikan dengan sepasang tanduk banteng di kepalanya, memiliki gigi tajam, kulit tubuhnya berwarna hitam dengan perpaduan merah tua. Setelah makhluk iblis kalelawar itu, kembali lagi dalam lubang cacing tersebut keluar sosok makhluk raksasa dengan tinggi sekitar enam meter, mengenakan armor kerangka merah darah. Makhluk itu lalu terbang mendarat di samping kanan Andryan, terlihat wajah menyeramkan dengan kepala lembu jantan di sisi kanan, sedangkan domba jantan di sisi kirinya, sebuah scythe bermata tiga di genggaman tangan kanannya dan ekor ularnya mengibas begitu liar. Dan yang terakhir, sebuah cahaya kegelapan keluar cepat dari dalam lubang raksasa tersebut, lalu kemudian mendarat di atas Andryan, terlihat seekor naga raksasa dengan seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi oleh baja hitam, mata merahnya menatap nyalang Shisui, Yahiko juga GF mereka, sayap baja hitamnya terbuka begitu gagah, memperlihatkan kerangka-kerangka yang menyambung di setiap sudut sisi sayapnya, juga di atas siku sayapnya tersebut, terbentuk tiga jari tajam. Tubuh naga tersebut dilapisi oleh armor baja hitam, begitupula kedua lengan dan kakinya, dan ekor besarnya mengibas begitu liar. Diablos juga turun dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada, menatap rendah musuh di depannya. Semua HE yang menyaksikan GF yang dimiliki oleh pria tampan itu bergetar ketakutan, apalagi Bahamut, Asmodeus maupun Diablos mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dan memenuhi arena pertarungan. Tsubasa yang melihat dari ruang VIP begitupula Danzo terkejut.

" **Bahamut** , GF berasal dari ras legendaris, ras naga, ditambah lagi Bahamut miliknya adalah **Nightmare Bahamut**. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun mengetahui jika GF terkuat kedua setelah Michael bisa aku lihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri." kata Tsubasa takjub.

Kembali ke arena, suasana akhirnya kembali seperti semula, memperlihatkan langit cerah seperti biasanya.

" Sekarang giliranku. **Michael, Raphael, Uriel.** " panggil Naruto, disusul dengan Andryan.

" _Don't forget about me._ **Apocalypse.** " panggilnya,lalu terlihat di langit, empat portal terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan langsung menyinari arena itu. Michael, Raphael dan Uriel keluar dari tiga pintu gerbang tersebut, meleset cepat dimana tempat Naruto berada, lalu mendarat di belakang pemuda itu. Di lubang terakhir, terlihat seorang pria beluar dari dalamnya, berambut pirang keemasan melawan grafitasi, mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna merah dengan motif api sedangkan bawahannya mengenakan celana panjang hitam. Ada yang unik di pria tersebut, sepuluh pedang emas berputar secara horizontal di sekeliling tubuhnya dan sebuah pedang gagang berbentuk salib dengan mutiara merah di tengah-tengahnya, dan permukaan badan pedangnya berwarna kuning keemasan. Pria itu kemudian mendarat tepat di depan Andryan, berdiri tegak dengan menancapkan pedangnya di tanah, menumpuk kedua tangannya di atas gagang pedangnya. Menyampingkan wajahnya, kedua iris azurenya menatap ke arah Michael.

 **" Michael, senang bertemu lagi denganmu."** kata Apocalypse terlihat Michael yang awalnya sedikit terkejut, tapi setelahnya pemimpin Archangelsitu tersenyum lebar.

 **" Brother Apocalypse, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar sebelumnya jika kamu berhasil dikendalikan oleh seseorang, tapi sekarang kamu berada di sini bersama little Ryan."** ucapnya terlihat Apocalypse yang tersenyum, mengangguk.

 **" Ryan telah membebaskanku dari pengaruh 'kehampaan', dan sekarang aku menjadi GFnya. Dan sepertinya, Bahamut, Asmodeus dan Diablos sangat mengenalmu."** jawabnya membuat Michael menatap ke arah Andryan.

 **" Terima kasih, little Ryan. Apocalypse adalah sahabatku sewaktu di surga dan kami berdua juga sangat dekat, walaupun sebenarnya sifat Apocalypse tidak berbeda jauh dengan naga besar di sini."** kata Michael dengan mata kanannya tertutup, menyinggung Apocalypse dengan Bahamut, terlihat Ryan, Uriel, Raphael, Asmodeus dan Diablos tertawa mendengarnya. Bahamut yang merasa di singgung oleh pemimpin Archangels itupun mendengus, menatap ke arah Naruto.

 **" Lihat si Michael, little Naru. Cuma karena aku kalah tipis saja dengannya sudah sombong. Apa itumencerminkan seorang malaikat?"** sindirnya sedangkan Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan tawanya dari naga iblis tersebut. Michael terbang mendekati ke arah naga kegelapan tersebut sambil terkekeh pelan.

 **" Bahamut, kenapa kamu pesimis seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, saudaraku?"** tanya Michael sedangkan Bahamut hanya membuang muka, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

 **" Kau sama dengan little Naru tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Aku tidak bisa bertempur lagi denganmu seperti biasa. Benar-benar membosankan."** ucapnya, terlihat Asmodeus dan Diablos mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

 **" Benar apa yang dikatakan Lord Bahamut. Kadang kami menghadapi beberapa GF ataupun HE, tanpa kalian sepertinya ada yang kurang. Mungkin karena kita sudah sering bertempur bersama, jadi jika tanpa kehadiran kalian bertiga, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang."** kata Asmodeus, terlihat Michael yang tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **" Tenang Brother Bahamut, Brother Asmodeus dan Brother Diablos, kali ini, mulai hari ini sampai kedepan, kita akan bertempur bersama seperti dulu lagi."** kata Michael.

 **" Dan juga, kami tidak akan lupa dengan peran masing-masing. Kita akan bertempur bersama-sama menghadapimusuh-musuh little Naru dan little Ryan."** sambung Raphael, terlihat Bahamut yang menyeringai mendengarnya, mengangkat dagunya sombong ke atas.

 **" Jika kalian bohong, siap-siap saja akan aku kunyah kalian hidup-hidup."** ucapnya membuat Michael, Raphael maupun Uriel tertawa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, sekeliling Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Bahamut, Asmodeus, Diablos juga Apocalypse, begitupula sama halnya Naruto dan Andryan, tombak-tombak petir mengeliling mereka, memenjarakan mereka bersembilan.

" Kalian terlalu banyak bicara, tidak sadarkah jika kalian berdua sedang menjalankan ujian?" kata Shisui kesal karena di acuhkan. Andryan, Naruto juga GF mereka masing-masing langsung menatap ke arahnya, terlihat Bahamut yang menatap dingin ke arahnya.

 **" Kau tahu, memotong pembicaraan seseorang termasuk sikap tidak sopan. Apakah kau sudah bosan hidup?"** tanyanya langsung saja aura kegelapan keluar bagitu besar dari dalam tubuhnya, menghancurkan semua tombak-tombak petir yang memenjarakan dirinya maupun GF Naruto dan GF Andryan lainnya, membuat Shisui, Yahiko maupun semua orang yang menyaksikan hal itu terkejut.

" _Oh man_ , aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu. Selama Bahamut muncul di arenaku, penjara berelemen apapun tidak akan berfungsi terhadapnya juga HE dan GF satu party dengannya. Ini adalah kemampuan permanen yang dimiliki oleh Bahamut." jelas Andryan sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya ke belakang, menatap angkuh ke arah Shisui maupun Yahiko yang terkejut mendengarnya.

" _Are you done?_ Jika sudah, maka aku dan Naruto akan langsung menunjukkan kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh 'Tuhan'." katanya angkuh membuat Yahiko menggertakan giginya.

 _" Asura's skill active!"_ serunya terlihat sebuah lingkaran dengan lambang bintang segi enam berwarna merah muncul di hadapan Asura.

" Selama ada GF dengan tipe _attacker_ di arena, maka kekuatannya akan naik sebanyak 20%. Karena disini ada tujuh GF tipe attacker, maka kekuatan Asura naik sebanyak 140%." jelas Yahiko terlihat tubuh Asura dilapisi oleh aura merah.

" _Dionysus's special skill active._ Secara otomatis, selama dirinya berada di arena tempatku berada, maka GF, begitupula GF satu party denganku, maka kekuatan mereka akan naik sebanyak 30%, tapi jika ada anggota dari Dewa Olympus, maka kenaikannya akan dua kali lipat mengikuti jumlah yang ada. Karena hanya Dionysus berasal dari Dewa Olympus, maka Asura, Excalibur, Indra, Tsukuyomi, Muramasa dan Dionysus sendiri kekuatan mereka naik sebanyak 30%." jelasnya dan kembali lagi, penambahan status GF party Shisui dan Yahiko kembali naik.

 _" Tsukuyomi's special skill active!_ Dengan berkat dari bulan purnama, kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Tsukuyomi akan naik sebanyak 25%." jelasnya terlihat Dewa bulan itu seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi oleh cahaya putih.

" Asura! Ayo kita gabungkan kekuatan kita!" kata Yahiko kemudian sosok Asura tiba-tiba saja menghilang dalam seluruh pandangan orang, bersamaan juga tubuhnya langsung dilindungi oleh kobaran api abadi. Tidak lama setelahnya, sebuah pedang raksasa membelah api tersebut, memperlihatkan seorang pria mengenakan armor emas dengan corak kobaran api, helm armornya dengan bentuk wajah Kemurkaan dan Kesombongan di kedua sisinya, lalu kumpulan wajah-wajah kecil di helm armornya itu membentuk seperti piramida. Kedua mata Yahiko terbuka, memperlihatkan iris coklat kemerahan cerah begitu menawan, mengibaskan pedang raksasanya yang dilapisi oleh api ke depan, kemudian menamcapkannya di atas lapangan.

 _" Asura's real guard special skill active._ Kekuatan akan naik sebanyak 50% setelah aku bergabung dengan Asura." ucapnya terlihat tubuh Yahiko diselimuti oleh aura merah, terlihat status yang dimilikinya naik.

 **" 220%. Cuma segitu saja yang bisa dia dapatkan?"** kata Asmodeus sedikit mencemooh.

 **" Brother Asmodeus, janganlah berbicara seperti itu."** tegur Michael, terlihat Asmodeus yang mengangkat bahu mendengarnya.

 **" Apapun yang di lakukannuya, tetap saja akan percuma. Di sini ada GF tipe support mengerikan, dan hanya HE dengan Lord Bahamut yang bisa menangkalnya."** ucapnya acuh, kemudian menatap kembali ke depan, terlihat Shisui yang kini bergabung dengan Indra, terlihat pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian yang hampir mirip dengan sosok Indra, hanya saja tanpa candi di atas telapak tangan kirinya.

" Sepertinya sudah selesai. _Now, this's our time."_ kata Andryan sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya begitu erat, menatap rendah ke arah Shisui dan yahiko yang bersiap-siap. Tubuh Uriel tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cahaya kuning keemasan juga buka arsenal dengan lambang salib miliknya mengeluarkan cahaya yang serupa.

 **" Aku harap kalian tidak marah denganku.** _ **God Mercy."**_ ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya di depan ke arah kelompok Shisui, terlihat cahaya keemasan melapisi tubuh Shisui, Yahiko, Excalibur, Muramasa, Dionysus dan Tsukuyomi. Status yang mereka dapatkan dari kemampuan khusus masing-masing perlahan-lahan turun, semakin lama semakin cepat, yang akhirnya kembali seperti semula.

" A-Ap-pa?!" kata Yahiko tidak percaya melihat jika semua status yang dimilikinya, maupun GFnya kembali normal, menatap ke depan, terlihat Andryan menyeringai melihatnya.

" _Fools._ Uriel memiliki skills yang bisa menghilangkan semua status apapun yang dimiliki oleh lawannya, termasuk penambahan persentase kekuatan. Kalian perlu tahu, Uriel adalah GF tipe support terkuat walaupun menghadapi GF support Excelsior sekalipun. Hanya GF tertentu saja yang bisa kebal terhadap jurusnya itu, termasuk Bahamut milikku salah satunya." jelas Andryan, membuat Shisui maupun Yahiko membulatkan kedua matanya, sedangkan di podium, Sasuke dan Itachi kembali teringat jurus yang dimiliki oleh salah satu GF Naruto saat menghadapi Siegfried, ternyata jurus malaikat tinggi itu juga bisa menghilangkan persentase status tambahan yang di dapatkan dari kemampuan khusus para GF. Kembali di arena, Andryan lalu menatap ke arah Naruto.

" Kali ini, bolehkan aku memimpin pertarungan ini?" tanyanya terlihat Naruto menatap ke arahnya sejenak, kemudian akhirnya menghembuskan nafas.

" Terserah kamu saja. Asalkan kali ini, kita tidak usah terlalu serius. Kamu paham maksudku?" kata Naruto membuat Andryan menyeringai mendengarnya, menatap ke depan, mengangkat tangan kanannyanya ke samping.

" _Understood. Bahamut's special skill active."_ ucapnya langsung mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya, terlihat di depan tubuh naga raksasa itu, terlihat sebuah lingkarang hitam dengan lambang kepala naga muncul, bersinar sejenak kemudian menghilang.

" Setelah Bahamut muncul di arena dan setelah mengaktifkan kemampuannya, maka Bahamut bisa membuat arena ini berubah menjadi kegelapan." ucapnya membuat Bahamut langsung mengeluarkan auman begitu keras, juga aura kegelapan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya begitu besar. Perlahan-lahan, kabut hitam menutupi arena tempat mereka berada, kilatan-kilatan petir menyambar sekeliling kabut kegelapan tersebut.

" Tidak sampai di situ saja, kemampuan khusus Bahamut ini akan memberikan 600% point, yang nanti sang HE akan membagikannya untuk menaikan kemampuan party maupun menurunkan kemampuan lawan." jelasnya membuat Shisui, Yahiko juga semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut.

" Apa?! 600% point?!" teriakan syok HE awal mendengar pernyataan pria itu, sedangkan Barack dan Olivie duduk tenang menyaksikan hal itu. Seringai wajah Andryan semakin lama semakin mengerikan, memperlihatkan telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka, membuat Shisui dan Yahiko tersentak.

" 400%, aku gunakan untuk menaiki semua status GF partyku." ucapnya terlihat tubuh Michael, Bahamut, Uriel, Raphael, Asmodeus, Diablos juga Apocalypse mengeluarkan cahaya kegelapan maupun kuning keemasan bersinar begitu cerah, terlihat di layar transparan Andryan maupun Naruto memperlihatkan kemampuan masing-masing GF mereka naik begitu cepat. Andryan mengangkat wajahnya angkuh, mengacungkan tangan kanannya di depan, dengan jempol yang di hadapkan ke bawah.

" 200%, aku gunakan untuk mengurangi status GF kalian." ucapnya menyeringai, langsung saja aura kegelapan melapisi tubuh Shisui, Yahiko, Excalibur, Tsukuyomi, Murasama dan Dionysus, terlihat kemampuan mereka langsung menjadi minus 200%. Shisui maupun Yahiko langsung jatuh terlutut dengan nafas tersengah-sengah, begitupula GF mereka masing-masing.

" Bah! _Weak!_ Apakah kalian ini benar-benar HE terkuat di akademi ini?" cemooh Andryan, membuat Yahiko menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

" Berisik! Ini bukan apa-apa bagiku. Aku masih bisa bangkit menghadapimu!" raungnya, terlihat pria Uzumaki itu mencoba bakit dengan memapah great swordnya, membuat Andryan yang melihat hal tersebut menyeringai.

" _Good_ , karena aku masih belum memberikan mimpi buruk lain kepada kalian. _Bahamut's skill active."_ ucapnya kembali membuat Yahiko dan Shisui langsung siaga.

" Berkat pengaruh dari arena kegelapan, Bahamut mendapatkan 20% kekuatan tambahan dari setiap lawannya. Karena kali ini aku berhadapan dengan enam lawan, maka status yang diterimanya sebanyak 120%." ucapnya menyeringai melihat wajah keterkejutan dari kedua lawannya. Aura-aura kegelapan kembali keluar dari dalam tubuh mereka membawa aura kehidupan masing-masing secara paksa, menuju ke arah Bahamut dimana mulutnya terbuka, menghisap aura-aura kehidupan tersebut. Mata merah Bahamut bercahaya, seluruh tubuhnya kembali menerima status tambahan sebanyak 120%, dan kali ini jumlah statusnya sebanyak 520%, sedangkan Shisui, Yahiko dan GF masing-masing menjadi minus 22o%.

" _Asmodeus's skill active!_ Berkat pengaruh arena kegelapan, Asmodeus juga mendapatkan 20% kekuatan tambahan dari setiap lawannya, begitupula dengan Diablos." ucapnya membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut. Kembali lagi, aura-aura kegelapan keluar dari dalam tubuh mereka, membawa aura kehidupan, menuju ke arah Asmodeus dan Diablos yang menghisap aura tersebut. Para HE pemula, senior, maupun guru-guru dan penonton VIP melihat kembali lagi Andryan memeras Shisui, Yahiko maupun GF mereka, terdiam. Ada yang ketakutan, ada yang menahan amarah karena melihat sahabat mereka di peras tanpa ampun, dan ada yang kagum melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pria tampan tersebut.

" Ini benar-benar gila! Jika kita berhadapan dengan HE bernama Andryan, pasti tidak akan ada yang selamat." kata salah satu HE pemula, mereka begitu takut sekaligus takjub dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki pria itu. Menma yang sejak tadi menyaksikan begitu teliti dari awal hingga akhir, pemuda itu bingung mengapa Naruto sama sekali tidak menggunakan kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh GFnya, begitupula Kaguya yang sejak tapi memperhatikan secara saksama, dia melihat hanya Andryan saja yang menggunakan kemampuan khusus GFnya.

Kembali ke arena, Naruto yang melihat kedua seniornya maupun GF mereka dalam keadaan memprihatinkan hanya terdiam, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Melirik ke arah Andryan, terlihat pria itu memperlihatkan wajah begitu menikmati menyiksa kedua HE maupun GF mereka.

" Langsung selesaikan Ryan. Aku sangat bosan jika tidak melakukan apapun." kata Naruto sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, terlihat Andryan memberikan seringai begitu lebar.

 **" Jangan khawatir little Naru, biarkan kami yang membereskan sampah tidak berguna ini."** kata Diablos yang sudah selesai menghisap hawa aura kehidupan Shisui, Yahiko maupun GF masing-masing.

 **" Sebagai HE yang memiliki GF terkuat, tidak sepantasnya Lord Michael, Lord Uriel dan Lord Raphael menghadapi sampah seperti mereka."** sambung Asmodeus.

 **" Brother Asmodeus, Brother Diablos, janganlah berbicara seperti itu, lagi pula, mereka juga termasuk HE yang melindungi negara tempat tinggalnya."** tegur Michael, sedangkan Asmodeus maupun Diablos mengangkat bahu mendengarnya.

 **" Michael, kamu sama sekali tidak berubah. Kamu adalah malaikat paling bijaksana diantara para malaikat di surga. Tidak heran jika 'Tuhan' mengangkatmu menjadi malaikat tinggi sekaligus pemimpin para malaikat."** kata Apocalypse sedikit terkekeh, begitupula Bahamut yang tertawa mendengarnya.

 **" Malaikat ini masih belum diajari bagaimana melakukan suatu 'dosa', wajar saja dia selalu berpikir positif. Tapi berkat Michael, aku bisa selamat dari kepunahan rasku, yang sekarang sudah aman dan tidak bisa dijajah oleh para HE serakah, terutama kelompok Yggdrasil."** ucapnya membuat Michael menghembuskan nafas sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

 **" Itu sudah tugas kami sebagai para malaikat, melindungi ras-ras yang hampir punah. Ras naga, ras elf, ras peri dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi sekarang, empat malaikat tinggi sekarang berpencar, mereka memiliki pemikiran masing-masing akibat Surga yang semakin lama semakin kacau. Aku berusaha mencoba meyakinkan mereka jika Surga akan kembali damai dan pemimpin para GF maupun makhluk di dunia akan kembali, tapi mereka tidak mempercayaiku dan pergi mencari 'Tuhan' yang pantas memimpin."** jelasnya terlihat Apocalypse yang sedikit emosi mendengarnya.

 **" Sungguh bodoh! Mereka benar-benar tidak memahami apapun syarat-syarat yang harus dipenuhi untuk menjadi 'Tuhan' selanjutnya setelah God Erlang. Bukan hanya kekuatan maupun berasal dari ras terkuat, tapi masih banyak hal juga yang perlu di perhitungkan."** geramnya dimana Michael hanya menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya.

 **" Aku sudah meyakini jika little Naru dan little Ryan adalah kandidat 'Tuhan' yang pantas, tapi aku tidak yakin karena 'Tuhan' seharusnya hanya satu. Tapi God Erlang pernah mengatakan sebelum beliau menghilang, kandidat 'Tuhan' selanjutnya akan lebih dari satu. Apa mungkin hal itu akan terjadi?"** tanyanya tidak mengerti.

 **" Kemungkinan besar yang dimaksud God Erlang adalah 'Tuhan' untuk mengawasi tiga dunia. Dunia bawah, dunia fana dan dunia langit, karena sebelumnya hanya 'Tuhan' tunggal yang memegang ketiga dunia tersebut."** duga Apocalypse, terlihat Michael terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan malaikat perang itu.

 **" Aku pikir juga begitu. Karena hanya memiliki 'Tuhan' tunggal, banyak ras-ras tertentu yang memilikipangkat tinggi langsung membelot, menyerang dunia fana dan membuat kekacauan di bumi. Aku rasa God Erlang kemungkinan sudah melihat kejadian ini akan terjadi."** jawabnya dimana Apocalypse mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dulu. Masalah ini adalah masalah pribadi kita. Aku tidak ingin telinga orang lain mendengar permbicaraan ini." kata Naruto menginterupsi, terlihat Michael, Bahamut maupun Apocalypse mengangguk mendengarnya.

 **" Ayo little Ryan. Kita selesaikan sampah-sampah ini."** kata Bahamut, terlihat Andryan mengangguk mendengarnya, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara.

 _" Overlord's special skill active!"_ ucapnya, terlihat di depan telapak tangannya, terlihat sebuah lingkaran hitam dengan lambang mahkota muncul, membuat Shisui dan Yahiko terkejut mendengarnya.

" O-Over-verlord?" tanya mereka tidak mengerti, terlihat Andryan sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

" _Huh? You both don't know about this? Are you fucking kidding me?"_ tanya Andryan tidak percaya, sedangkan Shisui dan Yahiko terdiam mendengarnya.

" Kemampuan ini adalah kemampuan khusus yang hanya bisa digunakan jika memiliki satu GF Excelsior, sedangkan GF lainnya minimal memiliki rank Unearthly. Kemampuan ini hanya bisa digunakan jika memiliki GF satu ras ataupun satu elemen, contohnya saja Bahamut milikku, dia berasal dari ras naga tapi juga sebagian berasal dari ras iblis, dengan Asmodeus dan Diablos milikku berasal dari ras iblis, maka aku bisa mengaktifkan kemampuan khusus Overlord. Dan satu lagi tambahan, kemampuan ini hanya dimiliki oleh HE dengan pangkat Excelsior." jelasnya membuat kedua mata Shisui, Yahiko maupun semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut.

" Ja-Jad-di… ka-kau…." kata Shisui terbata, terlihat Andryan menyeringai, mendongakkan dagunya angkuh, menatap rendah ke arahnya.

" _That's right! I'm HE with rank Excelsior level four."_ ucapnya sombong membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut.

" Rank Excelsior tingkat 4?! Apa kau bercanda?!" terdengar seruan berasal dari podium HE juniormaupun HE senior, tidak menyangkah jika ada seorang Holy Envoy muda dengan pangkat Excelsior masuk di akademi ini.

" _Hey! Hey! Easy okay, easy._ Bukan hanya aku saja yang merupakan rank Excelsior di akademi ini, ada yang lebih tinggi lagi dariku." ucap Andryan membuat mereka kembai terkejut. Mengayunkan tangan kanannya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Naruto dengan posisi tubuhnya sedikit memiring ke kanan dan kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada, kedua matanya terpejam di balik kacamatanya.

" _There he is!_ Naruto adalah HE dengan rank Excelsior pangkat enam! _Awesome, right? One level again, he will be a young Holy Envoy with rank Ultimate Excelsior."_ ucapnya membuat semua orang terkejut mendengarnya. Di ruangan VIP, Tsubasa langsung bangkit dari kursinya, Kaisar itu tidak pernah membayangkan jika cucu yang selama ini pergi berkeliling dunia, sekarang berdiri di arena penentuan lolos atau tidak, ternyata adalah HE terhebat dengan usia yang sangat muda. Air mata keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya, Kaisar Jepang itu merasa telah berdosa tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaan cucunya selama hampir delapan tahun, dan baru sebulan lalu dirinya berhasil mendapatkan kabar jika pemuda itu ternyata berada di NY (New York), begitupula Danzo di belakangnya tidak pernah menyangkah, jika tuan mudanya bisa memiliki rank Excelsior dalam usia terbilang sangat muda, di tambah lagi tingkat keenam, satu level lagi maka kekuatannya akan setara dengan 'Tuhan'. Tidak heran jika banyak akademi di dunia ini menginginkan tuan mudanya dan ketiga sahabatnya, ternyata mereka mengetahui kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh mereka masing-masing.

" Danzo, aku adalah seorang kakek yang gagal." kata Tsubasa dengan suara serak, membuat Danzo tersadar, menatap ke arah junjungannya.

" Master! Jangan bicara seperti itu." kata Danzo tidak setuju, terlihat pria tua itu menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan cucuku selama hampir delapan tahun. Dia bahkan memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Senju, bahkan membuat tim intel kita susah mencari keberadaannya. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan selama diluar sana, apakah dia makan teratur, tidur cukup, apakah dia sakit, apakah dia kesepian. Aku bukan wali yang baik dan aku merasa berdosa kepada mendiang menantu juga putriku." katanya terisak, terlihat Danzo menggeleng kepala mendengarnya.

" Tidak master Tsubasa. Anda tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ini semua terjadi karena Yggdrasil, mereka harus membayar apa yang terjadi terhadap mendiang Tuan Minato dan Nyonya Kushina." kata Danzo meyakinkan junjungannya, terlihat dirinya sendiri mengepatkan kedua telapak tangannya begitu erat, menahan amarah apa yang terjadi di mansion utama keluarga Uzumaki. Tsubasa kemudian menatap kembali ke layar transparan raksasa di atasnya, terlihat pertempuran masih berlangsung. Apapun yang terjadi, pria itu tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga peninggalan terakhir Minato dan Kushina kepadanya.

Kembali di arena, Shisui, Yahiko maupun semua orang di sana masih terkejut mendengar kenyataan jika kedua HE pemula di tengah-tengah arena tersebut memiliki rank Excelsior adalah sesuatu yang sangat diimpinkan oleh para HE di dunia. Rank Excelsior adalah rank yang paling sulit di terobos, walaupun sang HE sudah mencapai rank Ungodly tingkat akhir, belum tentu bisa menerobos rank Excelsior. Persyaratan yang harus dimiliki untuk menerobos rank Excelsior juga terbilang sangat sulit, pertama harus memiliki GF Excelsior, dan lagi harus memiliki tubuh yang mampu menahan tekanan saat mencoba menerobos rank tertinggi itu.

" _Alright, i wouldn't waste time. Time to end this."_ ucapnya membuat Shisui dan Yahiko langsung pasrah menengarnya, menunggu kemampuan apa lagi yang dimiliki oleh GF milk pria tersebut.

" Kemampuan khusus Overloard, setiap jumlah persentase minus lawan akan kembali menjadi normal seperti biasa." ucapnya membuat Shisui dan Yahiko membulatkan kedua matanya, mendongakkan wajah mereka, menatap ke arah Andryan, tapi kembali lagi, seringai merendahakan terhias kembali di wajah tampan Andryan, membuat Yahiko maupun Shisui berpikir jika ada yang tidak beres.

" Tapi, angka persentase tersebut akan menambahkan status yang dimiliki oleh ketiga Overlord. Maka dari itu, Bahamut, Asmodeus dan Diablos, akan mendapatkan masing-masing jumlah persentase dari dua dari total GF musuh. Jadi, 260% + 260% menjadi 540%. Maka dari itu, Bahamut, Asmodeus dan Diablos mendapatkan kembali tambahan status sebanyak 540%." jelasnya memperlihatkan seringai kemenangannya, membuat semua orang terkejut mendengarnya. Shisui dan Yahiko langsung menatap ke arah layar transparan di samping kanan mereka, terlihat begitu cepat angka minus mereka semakin lama semakin berkurang, kemudian akhirnya menuju ke angka 0, tapi kedua mata mereka menatap horor, status yang dimiliki Bahamut, Diablos dan Asmodeus bertambah begitu cepat.

 **" RAAGHHHHHHH!"** raung Bahamut merasakan kekuatan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, mengalir begitu cepat di dalam pembuluh darahnya, begitupula Asmodeus dan Diablos, kedua iblis itu merasakan kekuatan besar masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka. Ledakan aura kegelapan begitu dahsyat dari dalam tubuh mereka, kemudian cahaya langsung meleset cepat ke langit, gelombang-gelombang energi kegelapan tercipta di sana. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian langkah itu menatap tidak percaya, karena baru kali ini ada seseorang bernasil menerobos kemampuan lebih dari 1000%. Seringai mengerikat terlihat di wajah Andryan, menatap rendah ke arah Shisui maupun Yahiko di depannya.

" _Didn't i told you? I want fight people with high HE and GF, but i'm only fought the weakling. That's very fucking disappoint me. You're nothing more than trash."_ ucapnya angkuh membuat kedua pria itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Bahamut, Diablos juga Asmodeus terming ke angkasa, lalu ketiga GF itu mementok lambing segitiga, dengan Bahamut di puncak, Asmodeus di sisi kiri dan Diablos di sisi kanan. Cahaya ungu kegelapan keluar dari dalam mulit Bahamut, mengumpul begitu besar, Diablos yang mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan telapaknya yang terbuka, terlihat kumpulan energi-energi hitam tercipta membentuk sebuah bola raksasa dengan kilatan-kilatan petir hitam mengelilingilingkaran tersebut, dan Asmodeus sendiri terlihat kompulan energi hitam muncul di mulut lembu jantan maupun domba jantan di kedua sisinya. Shisui dan Yahiko melihat bahaya datang ke arah mereka mencoba bangkit, tapi tiba-tiba saja, rantai-rantai panjang yang diselimuti oleh cahaya kuning keemasan mengunci pergerakan mereka, maupun GF masing-masing.

 _" Uriel's skill active."_ kata Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Shisui dan Yahiko langsung menatap ke arahnya. Kedua mata pemuda itu terbuka, memperlihatkan iris dark azure misterius, menatap datar ke arah mereka.

" Mengunci pergerakan dengan jurus ' _Chain of Sin'_ , tapi setelahnya efek yang di terima lawan akan naik dua kali lipat. _Chain of Sin_ biasa Uriel akan mengurangi status lawan sebanyak 200%, tapi jika menggunakan kemampuan khusus, maka akan mengurangi kemampuan musuh sebesar 400%." jelasnya membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya.

" ARGHHHHHHHHH!" sengatan listrik langsung menyambar Shisui, Yahiko, Excalibur, Muramasa, Tsukuyomi dan Dionysus begitu besar bersamaan dengan pula status mereka turun akibat sengatan petir itu. Di layar transparan Naruto, terlihat status Shisui, Yahiko juga GF mereka masing-masing minus 400%, lalu menatap ke arah Andryan.

" Aku sudah membantumu. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan sekarang." ucapnya.

 **" Jangan khawatir little Naru. Kita akan menang telak."** kata Bahamut yang langsung saja menembakkan cahaya kegelapan ke arah kelompok Shisui dan Yahiko.

 **" Terima kasih Brother Uriel. Kamu telah mengunci pergerakan mereka."** kata Diablos yang langsung mengibaskan tangannya ke depan, bersamaan dengan bola hitam raksasa ciptaannya itu perlahan-lahan jatuh menuju ke arah yang sama. Kedua kepala binatang berbeda Asmodeus langsung saja menembakkan bola api hitam, mengarah ke tempat yang juga. Ketiga serangan berbeda itu meleset cepat ke arah Shisui dan Yahiko, dengan kekuatan lebih dari 1000% ditambah lagi berasal dari GF tinggi, salah satunya memiliki pangkat Excelsior. Belasan guru langsung saja masuk ke dalam arena, mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan mereka ke atas, kemudian terlihat belasan perisai tercipta, melapisi satu sama lain.

 **" Apa ini? Seseorang menganggu acara ini?"** kata Apocalypse melihat kejadian tersebut, mencaput pedangnya dari dalam tanah, berjalan ke depan. Guru-guru yang melihat Apocalypse yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka tentu saja terkejut.

" Apa yang anda inginkan?!" teriak salah satu guru itu, membuat Apocalypse mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

 **" Yang aku inginkan? Tentu saja membuat HEku menang!"** serunya lalu aura keemasan meledak dari dalam tubuhnya. Melompat ke atas, kemudian dirinya berhenti tempat beberapa meter dari lapisan luar. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, terlihat pedangnya menyentuh permukaan perisai hijau tersebut.

 **" Hmmm….."** gumanya dan tanpa di sangkah-sangkah, pedang emasnya itu langsung menembakkan cahaya kuning keemasan ke perisai di depannya, langsung saja pecah berkeping-keping sampai ke lapisan paling ujung sekalipun, membuat semua orang terkejut melihat akan hal itu.

 **" Bukankah ini adalah tes kelayakan HEku lolos atau tidak? Aku harap tidak ada yang menganggu ujian ini. Salahkan jika kedua penguji itu terlihat begitu lemah, dan lagi tidak membuat HE lain, Michael, Uriel maupun Raphael menggunakan kemampuan khusus mereka."** kata Apocalypse membuat semua orang terkejut mendengarnya. Tembakan laser melewati malaikat perang itu, begitupula bola hitam raksasa dan dua bola api hitam meleset melewatinya, menuju ke arah targetnya.

 **DUARRRRR! BLARRRRR!**

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta setelah ketiga kekuatan itu berhasil menghantam target mereka. Dari layar transparan Andryan, dirinya bisa melihat HP Yahiko dan Shisui turun begitu cepat, menyentuh angka 0%, juga yang sebelumnya dalam keadaan real guard, kini terpisah secara paksa akibat serangan mematikan tersebut. Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut berteriak histeris karena kekuatan dengan bantuan bonus 1000% ditambah lagi dengan tiga GF tinggi menggunakan kekuatannya tentu saja bisa menghancurkan suatu kota besar ataupun negara kecil dalam sekejab.

" HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa mengelegar Andryan terdengar melihat asap hitam tebal akibat serangan ketiga GFnya, sedangkan Naruto masih dalam posisinya. Suara-suara orang-orang terdengar, mempertanyakan nasib para guru, Shisui, Yahiko maupun GF mereka masing-masing. Bahamut, Diablos juga Asmodeus kembali ke posisi, berdiri di belakang Andryan, menatap ke arah kabut hitam yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Samar-samar, dari dalam asap hitam itu terlihat cahaya hijau, membuat tawa Andryan terhenti, menyipit curiga cahaya hijau misterius tersebut. Setelah asap hitam itu menghilang, terlihat sosok Shisui, Yahiko, guru-guru maupun GF kedua pria itu dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri di dalam kawah besar ciptaan perpaduuan serangan Bahamut, Diablos dan Asmodeus, keadaan mereka sangat memprihatinkan, luka-luka dimana-mana, juga seragam mereka hampir rusak total. Andryan terkejut melihat cahaya hijau yang melapisi tubuh mereka semua, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto, terlihat pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

 _" Raphael's skill active._ Sebagai malaikat tinggi yang dinobatkan sebagai 'Tuhan Penyembuh', dengan kekuatan kudusnya, melindungi target yang dinginkannya dengan hanya mendapatkan 30% kerusakan dari total serangan yang diterima." jelas Naruto terlihat Andryan yang mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

" _Why?_ Bukannya kali ini aku yang memimpin pertandingan?" tanyanya bingung, terlihat Naruto memberi senyum tipis ke arahnya.

" Aku tahu kali ini kamu adalah pemimpin pertandingan ini, tapi yang kita hadapi bukanlah orang jahat. Dan aku rasa, mereka juga menerima kerusakan yang cukup parah berkat tambahan minus 400% dari kemampuan Uriel, jika di tambah dengan daya hancur yang lebih dari 3000% sekaligus dan merenggut nyawa mereka dan merugikan negara juga, lebih baik membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri saja sudah cukup memberi pelajaran kepada mereka." jelasnya membuat Andryan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu mengacak rambutnya.

" _Okay, okay. I understand."_ ucapnya mengalah, terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum lega mendengarnya, begitupula Bahamut, Asmodeus, Diablos, Michael, Raphael, Uriel dan Apocalypse tertawa mendengarnya.

 **" Dengar itu, jangan terlalu nafsu mengalahkan seseorang, little Ryan."** kata Asmodeus di sela-sela tawanya.

 **" Mereka hanya menguji kalian berdua, tidak perlu sampai membunuh mereka, little Ryan."** kata Michael yang sudah menghentikan tawanya, terlihat Ryan menghempaskan tangannya ke bawah.

" Bah! Kalian selalu saja menganggu kesenanganku!" ucapnya kesal. Suasana yang sebelumnya gelap gulita perlahan-lahan menghilang, memperlihatkan langit biru jernih dengan sinar mentari yang bersinar begitu cerah. Andryan melepaskan kemejanya, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis terlatih kepada dunia, berjalan mendekati Naruto, menatap ke arah pemuda itu.

" _Let's back. I'm very bored now and damn sleepy."_ ucapnya membuat Naruto tersenyum maklum, mengangguk paham. Andryan mengambil ancang-ancang, melompat berputar ke atas, lalu mendarat tepat di atas kepala Bahamut dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam kedua saku celananya. Menatap ke arah Bahamut, terlihat naga iblis itu mengangguk ke arahnya, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya di depannya, terlihat telapak tangannya terbuka.

 **" Kemari little Naru, tidak mungkin bukan jika Brother Michael harus menggendongmu?"** candanya membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, mengangguk. Pemuda itu lalu naik ke atas telapak tangan besar naga itu, lalu menatap ke arah para guru yang tersisa.

" Hasilnya akan kami terima besok, benar? Jika begitu, kami permisi dulu." pamit Naruto hormat, lalu kedua sayap baja Bahamut mengepak sekali, membawa tubuh besarnya terbang ke atas, diikuti Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Asmodeus, Diablos dan Apocalypse.

" RYAN! NARU! KALIAN AKAN KEMBALI!" teriak Olivie di panggung penonton, membuat Bahamut membalikkan tubuhnya, dimana Naruto menatap ke arahnya.

" OLIVIE! BARACK! KAMI KEMBALI DULU! RYAN KATANYA SUDAH BOSAN DAN INGIN ISTIRAHAT!" balas Naruto berteriak, terlihat Olivie yang sedikit merajuk mendengarnya.

" RYAN! DASAR PEMALASSSS! APA KAMU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT PERTARUNGAN INDAHKU!" teriak Olivie kesal, sedangkan Ryan yang ada di atas kepala Bahamut hanya membuang muka, tidak mempedulikan perkataan gadis itu.

" _Let's move!"_ kata Andryan kesal, terlihat Bahamut terkekeh mendengarnya.

 **"** _ **You never change, little Ryan."**_ kata Bahamut sedangkan Ryan hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

 **" HE kita ini selalu saja cepat bosan. Tapi aku bingung kenapa dia tidak bosan dengan little Naru. Apa mungkin little Naru adalah jodohnya?"** celotos Asmodeus asal, terlihat Andryan langsung tersedak mendengarnya, membuat mereka tertawa melihat sikap pria tampan itu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan arena pertandingan dan menunggu hasilnya esok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Light and Dark**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supernatural, School Life, Fantasy, Sci-Fi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ootsutsuki Kaguya x Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahamut mendarat di lapangan utama akademi, diikuti oleh Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Asmodeus, Diablos, juga Apocalypse. Naruto melompat turun ke bawah, mendarat mulus di lapangan utama akademi Light and Dark, menatap sekeliling, terlihat suasana yang begitu sepi. Menatap sekeliling, kemudian layar transparan persegi panjang muncul di hadapannya, terlihat daftar kontaknya. Tangan kanannya melakukan gerakan sc _roll_ ke atas, beberapa saat setelahnya dirinya menemukan kontak Danzo, langsung saja melakukan _video call_ kepada Headmaster akademi tempatnya berada. Dalam hitungan detik, sebagian layarnya memperlihatkan sosok Danzo, terlihat pria itu menerima panggilannya.

 _" Halo Naruto. Ada apa?"_ tanya pria itu ramah.

" Headmaster, maaf jika ujian tadi 'sedikit' berlebihan dan juga kami pergi tanpa pamit." kata Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman karena harus menerima permintaan egois sahabatnya itu. Danzo yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan, menggeleng kepala mendengarnya.

 _" Tidak masalah, lagipula aku yakin jika Ryan sudah sangat bosan untuk menyaksikan pertandingan selanjutnya. Dan Naruto, selamat karena kamu lolos dan secara resmi, kamu dan Andryan di terima di akademi ini."_ kata Danzo memberi selamat kepadanya, sedangkan Naruto sedikit bingung mendengarnya.

" Bukannya baru besok kami akan mendapatkan pemberitahuan apakah kami di terima atau tidak?" tanya Naruto bingung tapi terlihat Danzo tertawa di seberang sana.

 _" Membuat dua HE sepuluh besar di akademi ini sampai tidak sadarkan diri sekaligus GF mereka terluka cukup parah? Aku yakin jika Shisui dan Yahiko tidak bisa bergerak dalam sebulan penuh akibat kekuatan dari GF Andryan. Jika di tambah dengan kekuatan dari GFmu, kemungkinan hidup mereka berada di ujung pedang. Bersyukur mereka dalam Battle Mode, jadi luka yang mereka terima tidak terlalu parah, ditambah dengan kemampuan khusus dari Raphael yang menyelamatkan mereka, aku yakin selama sebulan penuh, Shisui maupun Yahiko akan absen."_ jelas Danzo di sela-sela tawanya.

" _Cause those two weak and they're fucking annoying._ Mereka kira aku mau melawan HE kuat hanya bualan? Bah! Terlalu naif!" kata Andryan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di samping Naruto, merangkul pundak pemuda Namikaze itu akrab, tapi terlihat Naruto menyiku pinggangnya.

" Kamu yang terlalu bernafsu untuk membunuh mereka. Jika aku tidak cepat menggunakan kemampuan khusus Raphael, _Battle Gear_ mereka pasti akan hancur dan juga organ-organ vital mereka akan hancur lebur." sindir Naruto membuat Andryan memutar kedua matanya bosan.

" _Okay, okay. I'm wrong. Happy now?"_ tanyanya acuh, membuat Naruto mengangkat lengan kanan pria tampan itu dari pundaknya, menghempas sedikit kasar, terlihat Andryan hampir terjatuh akibatnya.

" Kamu berkeringat, jangan rangkul-rangkul aku." desis Naruto membuat Ryan mengacak rambut hitamnya kasar, sedangkan Bahamu, Michael juga GF lainnya tertawa melihat tingkah layaknya kakak adik yang sedang bertengkar.

 **" Little Ryan, bagaimana rasanya terkena ceramah oleh little Naru? Apakah kamu masih ingin melakukan tindakan semena-mena lagi, little Ryan?"** tanya Bahamut sambil terkekeh, terlihat Andryan yang mendengus mendengarnya, berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

" Bahamut, Apocalypse, Asmodeus, Diablos, _get lost now!"_ kesal Ryan yang dari tadi di pojokan oleh Naruto maupun GFnya sendiri, membuat Bahamut, Diablos, Asmodeus dan Apocalypse tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, yang tentu saja membuat Ryan semakin dongkol mendengar tawa GFnya sendiri.

 **" Brother Bahamut, tolonglah sedikit hargai perasaan little Ryan. Janganlah kalian mempermainkan perasaannya. Kalian harus ingat jika little Ryan adalah HE kalian."** tegur Michael, malaikat tinggi itu tidak tega melihat Andryan yang jadi bahan candaan GFnya sendiri, sedangkan Bahamut sendiri menahan tawanya, mengangguk paham.

 **" Aku mengerti brother Michael, hanya saja sudah cukup lama tidak mempermainkan little Ryan."** jawab Bahamut sedangkan Michael hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar perkataan naga kegelapan itu.

 **" Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Kita akan bertemu lagi jika ada sesuatu yang ingin di selesaikan."** kata Bahamut, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang, diikuti oleh Asmodeus, Diablos juga Apocalypse. Michael lalu menatap ke arah Naruto.

 **" Kalau begitu, kami bertiga juga akan pergi. Kamu bisa kapan saja memanggil kami."** pamit Michael yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Terima kasih atas bantuannya, paman Michael, paman Raphael, paman Uriel." jawab Naruto setelah itu, Michael,Raphael maupun Uriel menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang, kemudian dirinya menatap kembali ke arah layar transparan di depannya.

" Headmaster, terima kasih sudah memberitahukan jika kami berdua lulus dan juga maaf telah melakukan panggilan mendadak kepada anda sebelumnya dan juga sekali lagi, maaf atas perilaku 'sedikit' berlebihan oleh Ryan." kata Naruto dimana Danzo hanya tersenyum kecil, mengangguk.

 _" Tidak apa-apa. Kemungkinan itu adalah gaya bertarung yang dimiliki oleh Ryan, jadi bisa di maklumi. Selama tidak memakan korban, maka tidak akan menjadi masalah. Itu juga bisa membuat pengalaman tambahan bagi Shisui, Yahiko maupun HE senior lainnya, jika tahun ini, HE pemula memiliki potensi yang bagus. Dan juga, beberapa bulan kedepan akan diselenggarakan Kopetensi Light and Dark Internasional, dan tahun ini tuan rumahnya adalah Rusia. Aku sudah memasukan namamu juga Andryan dalam seven main combat di akademi kita, tinggal lima orang lagi yang masih dalam penjaringan."_ jelas Danzo membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

" Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, terlihat Danzo berdehem sejenak.

 _" Aku tahu hal ini sangat tidak sopan kepada anda, jika posisi saya dalam kepalapelayan, tapi sebagai headmaster, aku juga ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia jika akademi Light and Dark Jepang, akan kembali bersinar seperti zaman mendiang Kaisar Hashirama. Sebagai seorang headmaster ke empat di akademi Light and Dark Tokyo, tentu saja memiliki impian untuk memgangun kualitas akademi sekaligus memperlihatkan kepada dunia jika HE di Tokyo adalah HE terhebat di dunia. Archangels Michael, Archangels Raphael dan Archangels Uriel, berbeda dengan keempat Archangels lain, ketiga Archangels tersebut adalah GF yang paling diinginkan oleh seluruh HE di dunia dikarenakan memiliki kekuatan paling hebat dibandingan semua ras malaikat dalam sejarah GF; kemudian Bahamut, dan lagi merupakan_ _ **Nightmare Bahamut**_ _, adalah ras terakhir dari ras Dark Bahamut, merupakan ras terkuat dari ras naga. Dunia pasti akan terkejut melihat sosok Lord Michael, Lord Raphael, Lord Uriel dan Lord Bahamut, karena mereka begitu penasaran dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh empat GF terkuat dalam sejarah para GF!"_ jelas Danzo berapi-api membuat Naruto melongo mendengar penjelasan kepala sekolahnya itu.

 _" Benar sekali Naru Naru. Kakek juga sangat menunggu penampilanmu di atas panggung kopetensi Light and Dark Internasional di Inggris nanti."_ Tsubasa tiba-tiba saja bergabung dengan Danzo, melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto, terlihat pemuda Namikaze itu terkejut.

" Kakek? Apa yang kakek lakukan disana?" tanya Naruto bingung, sedangkan Tsubasa memberi senyum lebar kepadanya, Danzo yang di samping Kaisar tua itu hanya berdehem.

 _" Cucuku, bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu selama delapan tahun tidak pernah memberikan kabar kepada kakek tua ini juga paman-pamanmu. Apa kamu tidak sayang kepada kakekmu lagi? Apa kamu tidak sayang lagi dengan keluargamu di Senju dan Uzumaki?"_ tanya Tsubasa dengan suara di buat-buat begitu menyedihkan. Naruto yang mendengarkan kalimat berlebihan orang tertinggi di Jepang itu hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan.

" Kakek terlalu berlebihan. Apa kakek kira aku akan terlantar tanpa fasilitas dari keluarga Senju dan Uzumaki. Terima kasih kepada paman Azel yang bisa memanipulasi keberadaanku dari kalian, jika tidak, kalian pasti akan langsung menjemputku." jawab Naruto acuh dengan kedua tangannya di lipatkan di depan dada, terlihat Tsubasa langsung menyentuh dada sebelah kanannya yang tiba-tiba sakit mendengar ucapan cucunya itu.

 _" Ka-Kamu sungguh tidak mengasihani kakekmu yang tua ini?"_ tanya Tsubasa tersendu-sendu. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sakit kakeknya itu menghembuskan nafas, dengan cepat dirinya langsung menekan tombol berwarna merah, tiba-tiba saja sambungan dari video callnya langsung terputus secara sepihak. Menghembuskan nafas, membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menatap ke depan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Ryan yang menunggungnya di pintu masuk akademi, terlihat pria itu menyandari di pintu masuk.

 _" Your old fox?"_ tanya Ryan ketika Naruto sampai ke arahnya, dimana pemuda itu membalas dengan anggukan. Andryan berjalan di belakangnya, dengan kedua tangan di letakkan di belakang kepalanya.

" Kakekmu terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, tidak heran kamu yang kelak akan menjadi putra mahkota di negara ini, membuat dirinya mencarimu menggunakan jaringannya." kata Andryan membuat Naruto mendengus mendengarnya.

" Kamu sendiri berasal dari keluarga bangsawan juga. Kamu pikir nasib kita berdua tidak berbeda? Sebagai HE yang memikul beban dengan memiliki GF istimewa, kita sudah pasti diincar oleh kelompok Yggdrasil. Mereka yang berhasil menangkap beberapa HE dengan GF istimewa, dengan iming-iming jika mereka adalah kandidat 'Tuhan', mereka ingin memerangi pemimpin setiap ras GF di dunia ini. Bukan hanya ras malaikat saja yang pecah akibat Yggdrasil, tapi semua ras, baik ras besar maupun ras kecil." jelas Naruto,membuat Andryan terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Masuk ke dalam lift, Naruto kemudian menekan tombol lantai khusus, kemudian pintu lift kembali tertutup, membawa keduanya menuju ke atas.

" Hmm. Aku juga bingung, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh kelompok Yggdrasil dengan mengumpulkan HE maupun GF terkuat. Mengapa mereka ingin memerangi antar sesama ras, dan apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya God Erlang?" kata Ryan setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu tidak bisa menjawab, dirinyapun tentu begitu penasaran, mengapa God Erlang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tidak mungkin bukan, sebagai GF terkuat, dengan mudah saja dikalahkan oleh GF sama tingkat dengannya.

 **" Tentu saja bisa. Aku yang memiliki kekuatan satu tingkat di bawahnya bisa saja mengambil title 'Tuhan'jika serius berhadapan dengannya."** suara seorang pria terdengar di otaknya, begitupula Andryan, membuat kedua pemuda itu sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

" Paman Azel?" tanya Naruto.

 **" Azel mana ini? Apa Azel GF Andryan, atau Azel yang menyamar menggunakan namaku?"** suara seseorang kembali terdengar, membuat Andryan sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Pintu lift mereka tiba-tiba saja terbuka, kemudian Naruto dan Andryan berjalan keluar, menuju ke ruangan Naruto. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol sandi, pintu kamar Naruto terbuka secara otomatis, kedua pemuda tampan itu masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup kembali, cahaya putih keemasan muncul di dalam ruangan itu, bersamaan dengan aura kegelapan muncul di sebelahnya. Cahaya putih keemasan digantikan oleh sosok seorang pria tinggi tegap, mengenakan armor berwarna putih dengan bagian dadanya terbuka, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis terlatih, beberapa bagian armornya berwarna hitam, berambut pirang panjang mengembang seperti rambut singa, wajah tampan dengan di dahinya memiliki tatto garis horizontal berwarna merah, dengan tiga garis kecil di atasnya, mata tajam bagaikan elang dengan iris azure cerah menawan, lalu armor helm berwarna hitam dengan bentuk tanduk melengkung ke belakang, juga jubah merah gagah berada di belakang punggungnya. Pria itu menatap ke arah Azel yang muncul di sampingnya, terlihat makhluk setengah malaikat setengah iblis itu kikuk.

 **" Menggunakan nama seseorang, ternyata kamu licik juga, Azazel."** kata pria itu tajam, sedangkan Azel, yang ternyata nama sebenarnya adalah Azazel hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

 **" Brother Azel, bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya kamu semakin hari semakin hebat saja."** kata Azazel tanpa mengindahkan semprotan lawan bicaranya itu, sedangkan Azel hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Andryan berjalan menuju ke dapur, membuka kulkan, mengambil botol berisikan air mineral.

 _" That stupid Azazel's always do something he want. Used someone name like his own name so easily."_ kata Andryan kemudian meminum air di dalam iso botol air mineral tersebut, sedangkan Azazel yang mendengar ucapan pria itu hanya tertawa pelan.

 **" Little Ryan, apa kamu tidak rindu dengan pamanmu ini?"** goda Azazel membuat Ryan hampir saja tersedak, menjauhkan botol minumannya, menatap tajam ke arah Azazel yang tertawa.

" _Shut it, damn Fallen Angel! Don't give me some shit like that!"_ kesalnya tapi malah membuat Azazel semakin tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Azel hanya menghembuskan nafas, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang duduk di ruang tengah, terlihat beberapa layar transparan muncul di hadapannya. Tertarik, Azel lalu mendekati ke arahnya, melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh pemuda itu.

 **" Sedang melakukan kontak dengan beberapa koneksimu?"** tanya Azel melihat Naruto seperti sedang mengirim e-mail kepada seseorang.

" Hmm…. aku hanya ingin memberi kabar kepada mereka jika aku berada di akademi Light and Dark Jepang. Ada beberapa yang masih belum menentukan masuk di akademi mana, juga ada yang sudah masuk." jawabnya lalu mengirim e-mail rangkap kepada sahabat-sahabatnya di belahan dunia.

 **" Orang-orang Yggdrasil di akademi ini sepertinya sudah bergerak. Mereka kelihatannya terkejut dengan kemunculan Michael, ditambah lagi dengan Nightmare Bahamut yang merupakan spesies satu-satunya dalam ras naga bisa muncul disini. Aku rasa mereka akan menyelidiki kalian berdua, little Naru, little Ryan."** kata Azazel serius membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Andryan meletakkan botol minumannya di atas meja sedikit keras mendengarkan ucapan fallen angel itu.

" Bah! Mereka hanyalah sampah di dunia ini. Apa mereka masih belum kapok setelah aku membunuh beberapa anggota dari kelompok sialan itu?! Mereka memiliki HE dengan GF istimewa? _Don't fuck with me_! Jika mereka tidak bisa bertarung dan berpikir, sama saja GF istimewa hanya sebagai pajangan saja!" katanya, terlihat Azazel maupun Azel terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

 **" Dan mereka tidak tahu kelebihan GF yang tidak diketahui oleh kelompok itu, jika kami bisa saja memutuskan kontrak sepihak. Jika mereka para GF memang cerdas dan tidak mementingkan nafsu mereka sendiri, maka aku yakin mereka pasti akan langsung memutuskan kontraknya."** kata Azel sambil tertawa, terlihat pria itu berjalan mendekati ke arah sofa sebelah kiri Naruto, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dalam sofa. Naruto masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, sedangkan Azazel berjalan mendekati ke arah jendela. Sebuah sofa santai muncul dari dalam lantai tempat Andryan berada, kemudian pria itu langsung saja berbaring di atas sofa tersebut sambil membaca sebuah majalah dewasa, Azel sendiri sedang duduk bersila, mencoba memperbaiki aliran spiritual dalam tubuhnya. Keempatnya sibuk sendiri sampai hampir sejam, setelah dimana pintu utama ruangan tersebut terbuka, terlihat Barack dan Olivie, terlihat gadis berambut hijau muda itu baru saja ingin menyapa, langsung mengurungkan niatnya melihat Azazel dan Azel berada di dalam. Keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam, dimana pintu di belakang mereka langsung tertutup kembali, berjalan tenang mendekati ke arah kelompok tersebut.

" **Lord Azazel, Lord Azel** , senang bisa bertemu dengan GF tertinggi dalam kalangan GF di dunia ini." kata Barack sedikit membungkukkan badannya, diikuti oleh Olivie, membuat Naruto dan Azazel langsung menatap ke arahnya.

" Barack, kenapa kamu sungkan seperti itu? Anggap saja seperti paman sendiri." kata Naruto tidak enak mendengar kalimat sahabatnya itu, dimana Azazel tersenyum tipis, mengangguk menyetujui perkataan pemuda itu.

 **" Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh little Naru, little Barack. Kalian berdua tidak perlu sungkan dengan kami."** kata Azazel, membuat Barack maupun Olivie meluruskan tubuh mereka kembali, tersenyum. Kedua iris sapphire Olivie melirik ke arah Azel yang masih dalam posisi semedi, sedangkan Andryan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, melambai ke arah mereka berdua tanpa memalingkan kedua matanya dari majalah dewasanya. Gadis cantik itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas melihat tingkah Andryan yang sama sekali tidak berubah sama sekali.

" Ryan, apa kamu masih penjahat kelamin seperti biasanya?" tanya Olivie sarkastik, terlihat Andryan tidak mengindahkan ucapan gadis itu, yang tentu saja membuat Olivie kesal melihatnya. Gadis itu akhirnya pergi ke dapur, membuat minuman untuk mereka berempat, sebelumnya dirinya sempat menjitak kepala Andryan saat melewati pria itu, tapi dibalas dengan roknya di angkat ke atas oleh tangan jail lawannya. Naruto, Azazel maupun Barack melihat akan hal itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu pemuda Namikaze itu menatap ke arah sahabatnya.

" Bagaimana dengan tes kalian?" tanya Naruto basa basi, terlihat Barack berjalan menuju ke sofa sebelah kanan, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam.

" Biasa saja. Setelah kepergian kalian berdua, kebanyakan senior langsung saja ragu-ragu berhadapan dengan kami berdua, karena kami memiliki ikatan dengan kalian berdua, dan setelahnya, kami lulus tanpa melakukan tes. Semua HE sudah kembali ke asrama, begitupula murid-murid lainnya." jelas Barack, terlihat Olivie yang membawa napan dengan tiga gelas berisikan es lemon di atasnya, yang satu sudah diberikan kepada Andryan.

" Ternyata masuk ke dalam akademi ada enaknya juga. Aku kira akan sangat membosankan." kata Olivie sambil meletakkan napanya di atas meja, mengambil dua gelas, dengan satu gelasnya diberikan kepada tunangannya itu, terlihat Barack menerimanya. Olivie menjatuhkan bokongnya di lengan sofa kanan, menyandarkan sikunya di atas pundak Barack, menatap ke arah Naruto yang hanya memberi senyum ke arahnya.

" Enak? Enak dari mana masuk ke dalam tempat yang hanya kumpulan-kumpulan orang biasa saja. Bah!" jawab Andryan, meminum es lemonnya sampai setengah, kemudian diletakkan kembali di atas meja bundar di sampingnya.

" Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryan. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin masuk dalam akademi apapun, jika bukan Naruto yang meminta." kata Barack setuju dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Olivie hanya menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya.

" Kalian laki-laki tidak mengerti perasaanku sebagai wanita." keluh Olivie, membuat Naruto maupun Barack terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" _Why need? Women just a toy for us."_ kata Andryan tanpa perasaan, membuat perempatan kekesalan muncul di dahi gadis cantik itu, tapi dirinya akhirnya menghembuskan nafas karena percuma saja jika berdebat dengan pria berkepala batu seperti Andryan. Azazel tiba-tiba saja sedikit tegang melihat ke luar, Naruto maupun Andryan tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing. Kedua mata Azel langsung terbuka, menatap tajam ke depan, membuat Barrack maupun Olivie membatu, tidak berani bergerak. Menyampingkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah jendela besar ruangan tersebut, terlihat langit yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap gulita.

 **" Penyerbuan, huh? Kali ini, ternyata ras Wyrm mulai menyerang di negara ini."** kata Azel membuat Andryan langsung melempar majalah dewasanya, bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati ke arah jendela besar, dimana Azazel juga berada. Dari jauh, terlihat kumpulan-kumpulan makhluk hitam dengan sayap besar keluar dari lubang cacing raksasa di atasnya. Layar transparan langsung muncul di depan pria itu, secara otomatis mengambil gambar, lalu mencocokkan dengan simpanan informasi yang dimilikinya. Kerutan di dahinya muncul melihat jika ada hal yang tidak beres dengan informasi dari dokumennya dengan informasi yang baru saja dirinya dapat.

 _" What's this?_ Di simpanan informasiku jika _dark wyrm_ adalah ras naga dalam golongan Unearthly, tapi kenapa status yang dimunculkan termasuk dalam Ungodly?" kata Ryan bingung. Naruto langsung bangkit dari sofa, layar transparan besar langsung muncul di hadapannya, dirinya langsung tersambung dengan Danzo.

 _" Naruto! Apakah kamu melihat keadaan di luar sekarang?"_ tanya Danzo cepat, terlihat pemuda itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Aku tahu Headmaster, tapi ini sangat ganjil. Ras dark wyrm seharusnya tidak melewati jalur di Asia Timur maupun Pasifik. Ini pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres membuat ras wyrm muncul dari dalam portal 'perbatasan' dua dunia. Sebaiknya sekarang pasang penghalang yang kuat untuk menahan serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh mereka. Aku, Ryan, Barack dan Olivie akan turun ke lapangan utama, kami akan membereskan masalah ini." jelas Naruto, terlihat Danzo yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

 _" Kalau begitu, aku serahkan semuanya kepada kamu, Naruto."_ ucapnya kemudian sambungan langsung terputus. Naruto lalu menatap ke arah ketiga sahabatnya satu per satu.

" Kita harus turun ke lapangan sekarang. HE di akademi ini tidak ada yang bisa menghadapi pasukan dark wyrm yang jumlahnya bahkan mencapai ratusan itu. Aku akan langsung selidiki mengapa dark wyrm bisa masuk ke dalam dunia ini, padahal Jepang bukan jalur perjalanan mereka." kata Naruto terlihat Barack maupun Olivie mengangguk mendengarnya.

 **" Kalian harus hati-hati, aku merasakan jika ada yang tidak beres dengan kekuatan kelompok dark wyrm kali ini. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengendalikan kelompok naga itu."** kata Azazel memperingati mereka, dimana Naruto, Barack, Olivie maupun Andryan mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Main Field Academy

.

.

.

.

Kaguya bersama dengan murid-murid lainnya berkumpul di lapangan luar akademi, menatap ke langit gelap setelah kemunculan dark wyrm. Beberapa hari lalu seekor GF ras naga muncul dengan rank Ungodly, sekarang ratusan dark wyrm tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas langit Tokyo. Pemerintah sudah memasang perisai pelindung, antisipasi jika para dark wyrm kemungkinan menyerang gedung-gedung maupun masyarakat Tokyo.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak GF menyerang Tokyo?" kata Sakura ketakutan, karena ratusan GF rank Unearthly tiba-tiba saja muncul di langit Tokyo, apalagi di akademi Light and Dark Tokyo, hanya memiliki beberapa HE rank Ungodly, itupun masih belum tentu menang menghadapi ratusan dark wyrm yang ukurannya tidak bisa di katakan main-main.

" Kita baru saja menyelesaikan tes kelayakan, dan sekarang para dark wyrm tiba-tiba saja muncul disini." kesal Ino karena mereka mati-matian bertarung di ujian kelayakan HE, apakah mereka akan diterima atau dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah.

" Ini aneh. Bukannya selama ini, jalur perjalanan migrasi dark wyrm tidak pernah ada di Jepang. Setahuku, dark wyrm biasanya akan muncul di Asia Selatan, Timur Tengah maupun Semenanjung Sinai." kata Menma bingung karena dirinya tahu sekali jalur perjalanan migrasi para dark wyrm.

" Benar Menma, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai-sampai membuat jalur mereka berpindah ke Tokyo." kata Sasuke yag ada di dekatnya,pemuda Uchiha itu bingung dengan kejadian di depan matanya. Itachi dengan angkatannya berada di depan, terlihat sulung Uchiha itu sibuk menghubingi seseorang. Sebagai putra dari Perdana Menteri, dirinya tentu saja memiliki ikatan militer maupun keamanan di Jepang, apalagi dirinya merupakan putra mahkota dari klan Uchiha, sama sepertinya Menma yang diisukan kemungkinan akan memimpin Jepang.

" Baik, terima kasih Jendral Kakashi. Maaf jika merepotkan anda dalam masalah ini." kata Itachi, dimana seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi, mengenakan seragam militer hijau dengan beberapa lencana di baju kebesarannya. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Itachi, menggeleng pelan.

 _" Bukan apa-apa. Ini adalah tugas kami sebagai pelindung negara. Kami juga sempat kaget jika ratusan dark wyrm tiba-tiba saja muncul di langit Tokyo, aku juga sudah mengerahkan pasukan di masing-masing pos mereka, jikalau para dark wyrm itu berhasil menerobos perisai perlindungan yang dikeluarkan oleh kami."_ jawab Jendral Hatake itu membuat Itachi mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu tindakan headmaster untuk kami. Terima kasih dan sampai ketemu lagi, Jendral." kata Itachi pamit, sambil memberi hormat kepada Jendral itu, terlihat dibalas tindakan hormat. Layar transparan dihadapan pria Uchiha itu menghilang, tidak lama setelahnya muncul sebuah layar ukuran besar di atas kepala mereka, terlihat sosok Danzo berada disana.

 _" Para Holy Envoy maupun murid-murid akademi, kalian semua tenang. Sebagai Headmaster, aku sudah menunjukkan beberapa HE dari akademi untuk menghadapi para dark wyrm yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kota Tokyo. Seperti yang diketahui, dark wyrm adalah GF rank Unearthly dalam informasi seluruh GF di dunia, tapi ternyata, dark wyrm yang muncul di Tokyo merupakan dark wyrm dalam rank Ungodly."_ jelasnya membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa?! Ungodly?!" teriak mereka tidak percaya, begitupula Itachi, Sasuke, Menma, Sakura, Ino dan Kaguya terkejut mendengar jika ratusan naga itu dalam golongan Ungodly.

" Bagaimana ini? HE di akademi kita belum ada yang mampu menghadapi ratusan dark wyrm Ungodly sekaligus, ditambah lagi penghalang hanya mampu menahan selama lima menit jika di serang terus menerus." kata Itachi sambil mengigit jempol jarinya, berpikir mencari solusi untuk menghadapi para dark wyrm tersebut.

 _" Kalian tetap tenang, aku sudah meminta empat HE yang mungkin bisa menghadapi para dark wyrm tersebut. Jika ada yang ingin membantu mereka, saya persilahkan kalian untuk mendiskusikan rencana."_ kata Danzo membuat mereka semua terkejut, sekaligus penasaran siapa yang akan menghadapi para dark wyrm tersebut. Dari puncak gedung akademi, sesuatu turun dari sana, meleset cepat ke arah kumpulan HE maupun murid-murid disana, terlihat sosok Naruto dalam balutan mantel putih bermotif permata kuning dengan bagian tengahnya dibuka, juga celana panjang putih polos yang dibagian pinggangnya terlihat sepasang sayap kecil menutupi organ vitalnya, rambut emas panjang sepinggang terurai indah dan tidak lupa delapan sayap putih besar dengan gagah terbuka, diikuti oleh Uriel, Raphael; kemudian disusul Bahamut dengan Andryan, Barack dan Olivie yang berdiri di atas kepalanya juga Asmodeus, Diablos dan Apocalypse, dan terakhir sosok Thor, Loki dan Themis menyusul di belakangnya. Naruto mendarat di depan Itachi, meembuat beberapa HE disana langsung saja mengerumuni mereka, termasuk Menma, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino dan Kaguya.

" Senior Itachi, apakah disini ada HE dengan GF minimal berjumlah 3 dengan dua atau tiga berpangkat Ungodly juga tipe petarung?" tanya Naruto sedangkan Itachi yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangannya akhirnya tersadar, menggeleng pelan.

" Maaf, tapi di akademi kita tidak memiliki HE dengan tdua ataupun tiga GF Ungody tipe petarung." jawabnya membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

 _" Bah! Pathetic!_ Nar, langsung saja kita habisi makhluk-makhluk rendahan itu!" kesal Andryan, tapi dirinya tiba-tiba saja disentil pelan oleh Bahamut.

 **" Sabar little Ryan. Kita berdua bisa menghabisi mereka sepuasnya nanti, tapi sebagai satu anggota di akademi, little Naru menghormati HE yang lain."** kata Bahamut mencoba menenangkan HEnya, terlihat Andryan yang kesal mendengarnya. Mengacuhkan sahabatnya, Naruto kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Itachi.

" Jika begitu, aku membutuhkan beberapa relawan HE yang memiliki GF petarung minimal Ungodly dan juga dia memiliki pengalaman bertarung di medan perang." kata Naruto akhirnya karena dirinya juga tidak ingin berlama-lama.

" Br.. maksudku Naruto. Mengapa kamu membutuhkan HE dengan pangkat Ungodly?" taya Menma yang berhasil dirinya menerobos ke depan, membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya serius.

" Dark wyrm kali ini bukanlah dark wyrm biasa karena kemampuan yang mereka miliki sebenarnya adalah Unearthly, tapi kali ini tiba-tiba bisa naik menjadi Ungodly. Aku tidak mau mengambil seseorang yang masih berpangkat Ungodly kebawah, terlalu beresiko. Walaupun kita bertarung dalam _Battle Mode Virtual_ , tapi jika HP kita menjadi 0%, maka secara otomatis HE dan GF bergabung akan terpisah. Aku masih perlu menyelidiki dulu." jelasnya membuat Menma terdiam mendengarnya, karena sebenarnya pemuda Uzumaki itu sangat ingin membantu sepupunya itu.

" Tapi, jika ada seseorang yang ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini sebagai batu loncat menerobos rank selanjutnya, aku akan mengizinkannya." lanjut Naruto seperti bisa membaca pikiran Menma, membuat pemuda berambut merah marun itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang memberikan kedipan mata ke arahnya. Mengerti maksud kalimat sepupunya itu, Menma langsung saja mengaktifkan _Battle Mode_ nya.

 **" Ares, Apollo, Hermes."** panggilnya yang tidak lama setelahnya di atas pemuda itu muncul sosok Ares, Apollo maupun Hermes. Ketiga Dewa Olympus itu menatap ke arah Menma, setelahnya mereka menatap ke arah Naruto, terkejut.

 **" Jadi, itu adalah real guard Lord Michael?"** tanya Ares spontan melihat sosok Naruto yang sekarang dalam real guard dengan GFnya, Michael. Naruto hanya memberi senyum kecil, mengangguk, terlihat Ares langsung memahami gestur tubuh pemuda tersebut. Ares lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, kembal dikejutkan dengan sosok Bahamut, apalagi Bahamut yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah **Nightmare Bahamut**.

" _So, only one who join?"_ tanya Andryan yang berada di atas kepala Bahamut, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kesal karena sejak tadi mereka masih belum juga melakukan pergerakan.

 **DUARRRR! BLARRR!**

Sebuah ledakan keras terdengar di langit, membuat semua orang disana, termasuk Naruto menatap ke arah ledakan berada, terlihat puluhan dark wyrm mulai menyerang, juga tiga lapisan perisai terluar hancur berkeping-keping.

 _" See? That's why i told you we don't need that trash!_ Kita bisa menghadapi makhluk-makhluk itu berempat saja, kamu saja yang terlalu lembek!" kesal Andryan membuat Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya. Memang benar juga, seharusnya mereka langsung saja menghadapi dark wyrm, tapi tetap saja.

THUB.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundak pemuda itu, membuat dirinya menatap ke belakang, terlihat sosok Raphael yang memberi senyum kecil ke arahnya.

 **" Little Ryan sebenarnya khawatir dengan para HE di akademi ini karena musuh yang kita kali ini tidak bisa sembarangan HE untuk menghadapinya. Tidak sudah terlalu dipusingkan, kita semua sudah tahu bukan sifat tidak jujurnya itu."** kata Raphael sambil memberikan kedipan mata kanannya, membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, sedangkan Andryan hanya membuang muka mendengar perkataan malaikat tinggi itu.

" Aku akan menahan mereka dulu. Barack, Olivie, _back off!"_ kata Andryan membuat Olivie sedikit kesal mendengarnya, langsung saja meninju lengan kanan pira itu, lalu langsung melompat kebawah.

 **" Persphone! Aphrodite!"** panggil Olivie, kemudian tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dibawa oleh kilatan cahaya hijau dan merah muda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Seorang gadis cantik berambut cream panjang terurai dengan mahkota akar daun yang melinkar di kepalanya, mengenakan dress selutut berwarna hijau muda dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil dari pernak pernik, sepatu koboi hak tinggi berwarna hijau muda dengan pangkalnya berwarna cream, sedangkan disebelahnya terlihat sosok seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut perak berkombinasi berwarna merah muda panjang yang diikat kepang dua, mengenakan gaun pesta model _prom_ berwarna putih dengan kombinasi rok mengembang berwarna merah muda dengan permukaannya rok itu dihiasi bunga-bunga mawar merah, di bagian belakang pinggangnya terlihat sebuah pita besar berwarna merah muda indah yang bagian ujungnya memiliki simbol hati, kedua kakinya mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih juga stoking putih yang melindungi permukaan kaki jenjangnya, sebuah busur panah berwarna putih dengan model sayap merpati dan di tengahnya terbentuk lambang hati berwarna merah mudah dan sepasang sayap putih di belakang punggungnya. Persphone menggendong tubuh Olivie ala _bridal style_ , disusul dengan Barack yang melompat, ditangkap oleh Thor. Andryan langsung saja bangkit, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke kumpulan para dark wyrm tersebut.

 _" Now Bahamut! Let's kick some fucking ass!"_ serunya bersemangat, terlihat seringai mengerikan terpancar di wajahnya, begitupula hal yang sama dengan naga legendaris itu. Seluruh tubuh Andryan tiba-tiba saja dilapisi oleh aura kegelapan begitu peka, mengurungnya di dalam, bersamaan dengan sosok Bahamut menghilang dari seluruh pandangan mereka. Dalam hitungan detik, gumpalan kegelapan itu langsung meledak, memperlihatkan sosok Andryan berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Armor hitam mengkilat dengan bagian dadanya terbuka, mempamerkan tubuhnya begitu bangga, lalu armor bahu berbentuk telapak tangan naga terbalik dengan armor legan sampai siku melapisi permukaan tangannya, dengan jari-jari tajam berwarna hitam menghadap ke atas, armor berbentuk seperti rok melilit di pinggangnya dengan ukiran sisik-sisik naga juga di kedua sisi pinggangnya sepasang telapak tangan naga mengatup ke bawah dan sebuah ekor naga panjang yang muncul di belakang pinggang pria tersebut. Armor kaki hanya sampai beberapa sentimeter di atas lutut dengan bentuk sepatunya memiliki hak kecil, di kedua tumitnya ada sepasang kuku naga yang menghadap ke atas, di bagian lutut di lindungi oleh sebuah mutiara hitam dengan di ujung armornya berbentuk lilitan tanduk, dengan bagian runcingnya menghadap ke atas. Kepala Andryan dilindungi oleh helm armor dengan bentuk kepala naga dengan taring-taring tajam, sepasang mata merah hidup memancar aura menakutkan dengan sepasang tanduk yang melengkung ke belakang, dan yang paling menakjubkan, sepasang sayap raksasa Bahamut, terbuka begitu gagahnya di belakang punggung pria itu. Iris mata merah Andryan menatap ke arah kumpulan dark wyrm tersebut, seringai mengerikan terbentuk di wajahnya. Mencondongkan badannya sedikit dengan kedua tangannya di angkat ke depan, mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya menghadap ke kumpulan dark wyrm tersebut. Kumpulan-kumpulan energi hitam eletrik terkumpul di depan kedua telapak tangannya, semakin lama semakin membesar.

 **" Galactic Blast!"** serunya langsung saja kumpulan energi eletrik itu menembak cepat ke atas, menghancurkan setiap lapisan perisai yang melindungi mereka, meleset cepat ke arah kumpulan dark wyrm tersebut. Serangan eletrik hitam Andryan berhasil dihindari oleh para dark wyrm, tapi tanpa di duga, eletrik hitam tersebut mengumpul di atas udara membentuk sebuah bola raksasa, langsung saja meledak dahsyat di udara, membuat kumpulan dark wyrm sekitarnya tersapu bersih menjadi abu akibat serangan dahsyatnya itu.

 **" Protect, Shell, Bravery, Regen."** kata Uriel terlihat tubuh Andryan tiba-tiba saja diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna putih, tidaklama setelahnya di layar transparan miliknya muncul tambahan status untuk dirinya.

" Heh _, even without this, i can defeat them all._ " kata Andryan angkuh, sedangkan Uriel memberi senyum ke arahnya.

 **" Walaupun begitu, status tambahan tetap akan membantumu. Kami semua tahu jika kamu adalah yang paling hebat dari kelompok kita, tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika dengan status tambahan, maka semuanya akan cepat selesai, little Ryan."** kata Uriel membuat Andryan terdiam sejenak, membuang mukanya ke depan. Tiba-tiba saja, kembali lagi terlihat ratusan dark wyrm keluar dalam lubang cacing di atas langit, membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut.

" Kelihatannya aku harus ikut bergabung." kata Olivie, terlihat seluruh tubuhnya langsung diselimuti oleh cahaya hijau dengan kunang-kunang yang mengitarinya, bersamaan dengan sosok Persphone. Tidak lama setelahnya, cahay hijau yang menyelimutinya menghilang, memperlihatkan dirinya mengenakan dress di atas lutut berwarna hijau muda dengan motif garis dan kelopak bunga, sarung tangan hijau muda transparan yang sampai di atas siku dengan ujungnya berbentuk kelopak bunga, stoking hijau transparan melindungi kaki jenjang indahnya dengan kombinasi sepatu hak tinggi bermotif daun, enam sayap kuning transparan berbentuk seperti daun muncul di belakang punggungnya, sebuah mahkota emas putih dengan ukiran akar-akar daun dengan permata emerald cerah di tengah-tengah mahkota, lalu sebuah tongkat emas yang berbentuk kelopak bunga tulip mekar di genggaman tangan kanannya. Membuka kedua matanya, Olivie memutar tongkatnya beberapa kali, kemudian dirinya langsung mengarahkannya ke depan sambil mengibaskan rambut hijau panjangnya begitu anggun.

 _" Persphone's real guard skill active._ Setelah bergabung dengan Persphone, maka secara otomatis semua jurus yang akan aku gunakan akan naik sebanyak 10%." jelasnya, lalu seluruh tubuhnya bercahaya sambil mengangkat tongkat emasnya ke atas.

" **Shelter Nature."** kata Olivie kemudian terlihat sebuah lingkaran di bawah telapak kakinya muncul dengan lambang tumbuhan hijau dengan sekelilingnya dililit oleh akar daun, tanpa disangkah lingkaran itu langsung saja membesar, melindungi seluruh gedung-gedung kota Tokyo.

" Kita juga tidak boleh tertinggal. Thor, ayo kita beraksi juga." kata Barack dimana seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi oleh kilatan-kilatan petir, membentuk seperti kepompong petir raksasa, menyembunyikan tubuh pria tersebut di dalamnya, bersamaan dengan sosok Thor menghilang dihadapan semua orang. Tidak lama setelah itu, petir-petir yng menyelimuti tubuh Barack menghilang, memperlihatkan dirinya mengenakan pakaian _full mesh bodysuit_ berwarna hitam yang dilapisi oleh baju armor hitam dengan motif kilatan petir di dada kanannya, _tasset_ hitam melindungi bagian selangkangannya, lalu armor di bagian kaki bawahnya melindungi betis juga sepatu armor hitam terpasang di kedua telapak kakinya. Sebuah palu dengan pegangan baja hitam yang sekelilingnya diselimuti oleh petir dan pasak hijam dengan kedua permukaan matanya terlihat simbol petir muncul di udara, telapak tangan kanan Barack mengenggam pegadangan palu tersebut, kilatan petir dalam tubuhnya langsung saja menyambar ke luar menuju ke langit, mengenai beberapa dark wyrm di sana, langsung saja hangus terbakar, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkejut. Mengibaskan tangan kanannya membuat kilatan eletrik biru keluar, permukaan matanya dilapisi oleh petir menatap ke depan tajam.

 _" Thor's real guard special skill active,_ setelah bergabung dengan Thor, secara otomatis akan melenyapkan beberapa musuh dari arena pertempuran." ucapnya terlihat Andryan menyeringaimendengarnya.

 _" It been a while you use that skill. I never thought you still used it when we in big battle."_ kata Andryan terlihat Barack mendengus kecil mendengarnya.

" Jika aku menggunakan kemampuan khusus ini saat bertempur dengan HE, tentu saja akan membuat mereka ketakutan akan kematian. Berbeda denganmu dan Naruto yang _immune_ dengan semua kemampuan khusus GF." jawabnya terlihat Andryan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Jadi, empat HE dan GF masing-masing terkuat akan kembali bertempur bersama?" tanya Olivie membuat Andryan menyeringai mendengarnya.

" _Well,_ kita masih kurang beberapa orang dalam kelompok kita, tapi selama _Captain_ ada disini, semuanya akan berjalan lancar." ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Menma, apa kamu ikut?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Menma yang sejak tadi terdiam mengagumi kekuatan Andyran sebelumnya akhirnya tersadar. Mengangguk sekali, lalu dirinya menatap ke arah Ares, terlihat Dewa perang itu mengangguk ke arahnya. Tubuh Menma langsung saja diselimuti oleh kobaran api, bersamaan dengan tubuh Ares yang menghilang dalam kobaran api juga. Beberapa saat setelahnya, kobaran api tersebut menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok Menma dalam wujud Gladiatornya, mata merahnya menatap tajam ke depan.

" Aku siap kapanpun." jawabnya langsung saja kedua mata Naruto terbuka, layar-layar transparan besar langsung muncul dihadapannya, memperlihatkan statusnya, Andryan, Olivie, Barack juga Menma bersamaan dengan GF masing-masing.

" Kita akan melakukan seperti biasa. Andryan, Barack, Lord Asmodeus, Lord Apocalypse akan menjadi penyerang utama kali ini." jawabnya langsung saja layar-layar transparan muncul di depan Andryan, Olivie, Barack dan Menma, begitupula setiap GF masing-masing. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan dada, dimana pedang emasnya mengarah ke atas, terlihat aura emas menyelimuti tubuhnya.

" Sebelum kita bertempur, aku akan 'sedikit' membantu kalian. _Michael's real guard skill active_ , sebagai pemimpin para malaikat dan merupakan malaikat terkuat, seluruh party yang bergabung denganku semua statusnya akan naik sebanyak 1000%, dengan syarat harus memiliki dua atau lebih malaikat tinggi di dalam partynya." kata Naruto terlihat tubuh Andryan, Barack, Olivie, Menma, Raphael, Uriel, Asmodeus, Diablos, Apocalypse, Loki, Themis, Aphrodite, Hermes dan Apollo diselimuti oleh cahaya kuning keemasan, langsung saja status mereka naik akibat cahaya tersebut.

' Me-Menakjubkan! Kenaikan kemampuan sebanyak 1000%?! Brother Naru memang benar-benar luar biasa.' batin Menma takjub karena energi terus menerus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

 **" Wow. Aku sudah lama tidak mendapatkan kekuatan berasal dari Michael. Seperti biasa, setiap kemampuan yang dimilikinya selalu membuatku takjub."** kata Loki dimana Diablos, Asmodeus dan Aphrodite mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

 **" Bukan hanya luar biasa, tapi Lord Michael juga sangat tampan. Ah~, seandainya aku boleh menembaknya menggunakan panah cintaku."** kata Aphrodite dengan tatapan memuja menatap ke Naruto, membuat Andryan, Olivie, Barack juga GF mereka tertawa mendengarnya.

 **" Aku harap semoga Michael membakarmu menggunakan api sucinya, karena kamu sudah 'bekas' banyak pria."** kata Asmodeus membuat mereka semakin terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Aphrodite kesal mendengar ucapan raja iblis itu. Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, kemudian dirinya melihat jika semua status partynya naik 1000%.

" Aku juga akan membantu kalian berempat, Andryan, Barack, Lord Apocalypse dan Lord Asmodeus." kata Naruto membuat Andryan langsung bersiul mendengarnya.

" Apa kamu akan menggunakan kemampuan 'itu'?" tanya Andryan terlihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya.

 _" Uriel's skill active,_ dengan kemampuan kudus yang dimilikinya, Uriel mengeluarkan pelindung yang bisa membuat sang pengguna kebal terhadap serangan apapun selama dua puluh menit ditambah dengan kemampuan targetnya akan naik sebanyak 450%." jelasnya terlihat buku Uriel bercahaya, langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan, kembali lagi tubuh Andryan, Barack, Apocalypse juga Asmodeus bercahaya kuning keemasan. Andryan melihat ke arahlayar status miliknya, dimana di situ tertulis menjadi 1450%, juga simbol perisai dengan simbol sepasang sayap di atas kolom Health Pointnya. Tubuh Uriel tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan, begitupula arsenal miliknya terbuka dengan cahaya emas keluar dari dalamnya.

 **" Bravery, Protect, Shell, Regen."** kata malaikat itu membuat tubuh Naruto, Andryan, Barack, Olivie, Menma juga GF masing-masing mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Andryan yang sudah menerima semua _boots_ dari GF sahabatnya itu siap-siap untuk menyerang, tapi kedua iris matanya sedikit membulat melihat persentase statusnya yang tiba-tiba saja menurun drastis. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi Naruto, Barack, Olivie, Menma juga GF mereka mengalami hal yang sama, membuat kelima HE tersebut bingung.

" Lihat di langit!" teriak Kaguya sambil menunjuk ke udara, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatap ke atas. Sebuah keajaiban alam terjadi di atas langit gelap, barisan aurora berwarna biru indah terbentang di angkasa dengan ribuan bintang menyinari sekelilingnya. Naruto melihat layar status di depannya, terkejut melihat status rombongan dark wyrm naik sebanyak 350% setelah kemunculan aurora tersebut.

" Status kita turun menjadi setengah dari status awal, dan sekarang, status musuh naik hampir seperempat dari status awal kita. Bagaimana mungkin?" bingung Naruto, tapi kemudian dirinya melihat sosok seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan pakaian perang model bikini berwarna biru, rambut biru muda panjang terurai begitu indah dengan mahkota cantik berada di atas kepalanya, ekor gaun biru muda dengan bagian sisinya sedikit berkerut memanjang begitu indah bagaikan sutra, dan sebuah pedang es dengan sekelilingnya yang dikelilingi oleh kristal-kristal es indaag. Kedua iris saffier kelam menatap kosong ke arah Naruto dan kelompoknya, terlihat pemuda Namikaze itu terkejut melihat GF itu, lalu menatap ke arah Uriel, dimana Archangel tersebut terkejut.

" Paman Uriel, bukankah dia adalah…." ucapan Naruto terputus, sedangkan Uriel tersentak, tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Tidak salah lagi. Uriel, bukankah dia adalah kekasihmu?" Tanya Raphael serius, sedangkan Uriel terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari saudaranya itu. Apocalypse menatap ke arah Archangel itu, kemudian menatap ke Sarah GF Anita yang ada di langit gelap disana.

" **Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah malaikat yang menguasai dua poros bumi** , **sekaligus kekasih Uriel,** _**Aurora, The Angel of Earth Polar.**_ " ucapnya melihat sosok malaikat cantik serba biru tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
